


Take Care of Her

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, ALL THE FLUFF, Baby Fic, Daddy Phil, Eventual sexy times, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Momma May, Philinda Baby, all the season four feels without the LMD's or framework, multiverse mentioned, philindaisy, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Set after season three but before the events of season four. Coulson fights to keep his job as the director and life returns mostly to normal until a tragedy in another timeline changes Melinda May and Phil Coulson's life forever.





	1. Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This lil story is meant to be completely nothing but an excuse for a believable baby fic. Also, I do not pretend to understand multiverses or parallel universes. I simply researched a bit of the Marvel multiverse, took the general concept, and ran with it. I apologize if I got it horribly wrong and beg your forgiveness. Having said that, I hope you enjoy.

Melinda May had never been a heavy sleeper. Even when she was a little girl, the slightest sound could wake her. So when the sound of static charge filled her room, she was already reaching under her pillow. 

She leaped out of the bed, taking aim at her uninvited guest. “Who are you?” she asked right before her eyes widened in shock.

But it couldn’t be...

She gaped. Her own face stared back at her. She blinked, thinking her vision had been compromised but the woman’s face didn’t change. Her grip tightened around her gun. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened to her. Her and Phil’s undercover mission at the forefront of her mind and the mask that had been used to impersonate her.

“I don’t have much time,” the woman said with urgent desperation in her tone that pushed Melinda’s thoughts of masks and HYDRA aside. “You have to listen to me.”

For the slightest second, Melinda’s stance eased. If this wasn’t an imposter wearing a mask, who the hell was she? Why did she look like her? What the hell was going on? Clenching her jaw, she raised her gun back up. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I have her,” said her double, and Melinda lowered her gaze, watching her doppelgänger unzip her oversized jacket. Melinda’s jaw fell open slightly. There, wrapped against the woman’s chest, was a baby. “I need you to take her before I run out of time.”

Melinda gaped at herself. This had to be some kind of HYDRA trick. Some way to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. She wasn’t about to fall for it. “Run out of time for what?”

The woman removed a black bag from her back, tossed it down on the ground at Melinda’s feet. “You’ll need that.”

“What are you-” But before Melinda could finish her sentence her double stunned her into silence as she lifted the baby from the wrap that had been holding the infant against her chest into the air. The woman ignored Melinda and brought the baby close, kissing her cheek.

The look in her eyes wasn’t one Melinda would ever forget. It was a look of love and grief. The tips of the woman’s lips lifted sadly as she allowed herself the smallest moment to look at the child before she softly murmured to the baby, “Hi, my sweet baby girl,” her voice broke then and so did Melinda’s resolve, and the woman swallowed before she murmured, “I love you so much.” 

Melinda’s chest constricted at the sight of them. Then a glint of gold caught her eye. Her other self was wearing a wedding ring. What  _ was _ this? 

With one last kiss, the woman’s tear-filled eyes left the baby and locked on hers. Fierce determination replaced the love and grief from before. “Put down the gun and take her. I’ve said my goodbyes.”

_ Take _ her? She couldn’t be serious.

She left Melinda with no choice. Her other self used her shock and disbelief to her advantage and with a swift roundhouse kick, knocked the gun from her hands. Melinda would have reacted if her other self hadn’t used those stunned precious seconds that she watched her gun sail across the room to step forward and place the bundle gently in her arms. She stepped back, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Take care of her.”

“Wait!” There was a moment when Melinda would explain it later, where time seemed to slow as they stared at one another. She wanted to demand answers to all of her questions. Who she was. Where she’d come from. Why she was leaving her child. And yet, the question that came was none of those. “What’s her name?”

A tender smile graced the other woman’s lips followed by tears that fell from her eyes. “Leia. Her name’s Leia.”

The static noise returned. A thick band around her double’s wrist glowed orange, then bright, white-hot. Melinda held the baby close and closed her eyes as the room filled with light. 

Then as quickly as she came, she was gone.

The light had disappeared; there wasn’t a sound that could be heard. Where her other self had stood was now empty space. It was as if no one had ever been there. Except there had. The baby in her arms and the bag at her feet was proof enough of that. Her eyes drank the baby in. From her long dark hair to her tiny nose, to her rosebud lips. With her index finger, she ran it over the baby’s soft cheek. The action had the baby turning her head towards the touch instinctively. Her eyes blinked open, lifted towards Melinda. The baby was part Asian, that much was for sure, and yet… Slowly, small bits of the pieces came together. 

“Oh, God,” she breathed. With her heart pounding in her chest, she retrieved the bag from the floor and pulled open her door. The sound of her bare feet echoed down the hall as she carried the baby as quickly as she could to the lab. She needed Phil, but first, she needed Simmons.

* * *

Melinda hovered close by the examining table while the young bio-scientist scanned and re-scanned and, just for good measure, scanned the baby again. When it was clear the child was, in fact, a baby, Simmons began checking over the baby girl. Melinda helped undress her so Jemma could measure and weigh her. When the scientist was done, Melinda changed the baby and fed her with diapers and milk that had been left for her in the bag (her other self’s words ringing in her ears, _ you’ll need that _ ). While the baby drank from her bottle content now that she was back in Melinda’s arms, Simmons had her recount her story at least a dozen times as her fingers danced over her keyboard. 

“I’m going to have to take a tiny sample of her blood. It’ll be from her heel with this.” Simmons held up a small round tube. Pressing one end, she showed Melinda how she would only prick the baby’s skin just enough that she could siphon a few drops of blood. Tiny as it was, it didn’t look pleasant, and she had to steel her own nerves at the thought of the tiny baby in her arms being in any kind of distress. Knowing it had to be done, with her heart in her throat, Melinda slipped the bottle from the baby’s lips and nodded, giving Jemma the go-ahead. “I’m just warning you, she might not like it very much. I suggest you keep her as close as you can, hearing your voice knowing you have her might help soothe her through this.”

Melinda let out a heavy breath. She had her doubts about that, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on those. Swallowing, she lifted the baby a little higher, then said, “Do it.”

Simmons nodded. 

Melinda gazed down at the face of the tiny little girl. She was sound asleep. Unbothered by the taking of her bottle or the sounds of their voices. One of her hands clutched Melinda’s finger in a startlingly strong grip. 

Without thinking, Melinda dropped a kiss to her dark hair and whispered, “It’ll be okay, baby girl.”

Simmons removed the small sock from her foot, then turned and grabbed the stick. She looked like she’d rather infiltrate HYDRA again than poke a needle into the baby’s foot. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, but this might hurt a little.” 

Melinda didn’t watch, but she knew as soon as the baby’s face crumpled it was done. Leia’s sharp cry twisted Melinda’s heart and flooded her chest with guilt as it filled the surrounding room, not happy at all with either of them.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Simmons told her, squeezing the baby foot so she could fill the small tube that sucked up the droplets of blood. 

The baby kicked her feet and Melinda kissed her over and over again while whispering words of comfort. Words like, “I know it hurts. She’s almost done. I’m so sorry, baby girl. I promise it’ll be over soon.” 

After what felt like forever, it was thankfully over. “There.” Simmons placed the tube down and worked quickly to cover the spot on the baby’s foot with a small round band-aid and then replaced her sock. “Time to see who you belong to, little one.”

Melinda lifted the baby so she could place her against her chest and cover her with the white blanket she arrived in, hoping the sound of her heartbeat and the smell of home would soothe her. “All done, baby girl,” she whispered over the baby’s soft whimpers and coos. She patted the baby’s back in a gentle rhythm that soon had her content and back to sleep. 

“You’re a natural with her.” Melinda looked over to find Jemma smiling over at her with a softness that wasn’t usually directed at her.

Melinda didn’t know what to say to that, so she said nothing. There was a time in her life when she would have given anything to be a mother, but then Bahrain happened. Melinda thought that maternal yearning died that day in the building with the little girl. 

It hadn’t though, not completely. Because if it had, she wouldn’t feel the inexplicable, fiercely protective tug on her heart for the little girl in her arms. 

The computer made a soft beep and Melinda raised her gaze once again to Simmons, who gaped at the computer screen. 

When what felt like minutes went by with nothing said by Jemma, Melinda went over beside her. “Simmons?”

The young girl looked over at her, her mouth dropped open. Malinda let out a sigh, and that seemed to snap Simmons out of whatever trance she’d been in. Clearing her throat, she stated, “Just as I suspected. The baby has the DNA of you, Agent May and,” Melinda knew before Simmons could even say whose name it would be, and she was right, “Agent Coulson.”

Even though she felt this coming, his name let her in a soft, unbelieving whisper. “Phil.” 

She didn’t know why, she couldn’t explain it, but somehow she’d just known it would be him. 

Melinda felt a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She wasn’t, not by a long shot, but she had to be, at least for now. Until she knew what the hell was going on and what she would do. She raised her chin and told Jemma, “Get Phi-” No, she couldn’t let this get personal. Not here. “Get Coulson in here.”

* * *

In the ten minutes it took Simmons to wake Phil, Melinda paced the small room trying to come up with a way to break it to him that in another time and place they had been together and had a child. Frankly, she didn’t know how he would take it, and so she prepared herself that she might take on the responsibility of caring for the baby herself. 

It was her that her other self came to, after all. S.H.I.E.L.D had always taken precedence in Phil’s life, and subsequently, hers. They were both married to the job, and it was one thing she admired about him. But for her, there was no question that things would have to change, as long as she had Leia. She couldn’t see a path that included her life as it was while raising a baby. Not safely.

In her arms the baby stretched out, drawing her gaze. Melinda’s fingers instinctively reached up to caress the baby’s soft cheek. Unable to resist, she leaned down and kissed Leia’s forehead. She breathed in deep, the baby’s scent already locked in her heart. There was so much that would change. She wouldn’t force Phil to make any changes of his own if it wasn’t something he wanted. 

The sound of approaching footsteps had Melinda turning towards the door. If it had been any other time she might have smiled at the sight of Phil. He looked like he got dressed in a hurry. A dark grey untucked academy t-shirt and jeans. His short hair slightly ruffled. She discovered while spending many undercover missions where they had to pose as a married couple and share a bed, there were nights when he slept heavily. Tonight had to be one of those nights. He looked as tired as she felt. 

His eyes met hers then dropped to the baby in her arms, which slowed his steps before coming to a stop just inside the door. He turned his head towards Simmons, who went to stand quietly beside her computer. “Simmons? What’s going on?”

Simmons nodded over at Melinda. “I think it’d be best if I let Agent May explain.”

“May?”

With one last glance at the baby, she took a deep breath and explained, “A little while ago I was woke by a woman. She just… appeared somehow in my room...” Phil started towards her. “I thought she was some Hydra agent with another one of those damn masks at first,” she paused as he came close, brow furrowed, “but then I saw the baby.” Emotion swelled in her chest, remembering the way the other her had looked at Leia. Like she would never see her again. Melinda felt Phil’s hand on her upper arm, and she cleared her throat, pushing away the emotions that made her eyes burn with unshed tears. “She told me she was running out of time, threw me that bag, and gave me the baby. Then she was gone.”

His gaze lifted from the baby. “Gone? Gone where?”

“I have no idea, but there’s more.” He looked genuinely concerned. His hand moved up and down her arm, providing her comfort. “This woman, Phil, she was me.”

“You? How is that possible?”

“Sir, I believe she came from a separate universe.”

His head turned towards Simmons. “A multiverse? Simmons nodded, and he ran a hand over his face. “Alright, I’m definitely awake now,” he said, then dropped his gaze back to the baby. “Why do I feel there’s even more to this story?”

Melinda pressed her lips together and looked over at Simmons, who took her cue. “After Agent May brought the baby to me, I analyzed her DNA. Her sequence is an exact match for Agent May... and you, Sir.”

His expression didn’t change; however, Melinda noticed his eyes soften. “Is she healthy?”

Simmons smiled brightly for the first time that night. “She is. Wonderfully so. I estimate her to be about three weeks. She was awake for a little while before. As far as reflexes she’s bright and alert. From my research, she’s a little small lengthwise for an infant her age, but her weight is on track. Aside from finding a formula close enough match for her mother’s milk, there is nothing to worry about.”

He swallowed. Melinda knew him well enough to know he was just as affected as she had been underneath his calm exterior. “And we’ve ruled out any possible alien involvement?”

“As far as the baby is concerned, yes. Leia is one-hundred percent human.” Simmons took a breath and met Melinda’s gaze. “As to how she got here, that I can’t explain just yet. I have a theory like I said before, but I’ll need to speak with Fitz about it.”

Phil nodded. “Why don’t you go wake him and the others. Besides working out an explanation for her being here, I also want this place searched and scanned from top to bottom. Every nook and cranny.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And Simmons,” he called before Jemma could leave. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sir,” she said, offering him another smile, “and if I may say, congratulations.”

When Simmons had gone, he closed the distance between them, standing beside her so he could get a better look at the baby. Melinda watched him, taking in every emotion that crossed his face. The fear she felt didn’t seem to be evident in his eyes, but Phil had always been much better at taking things in stride than she had. 

He lifted a hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of the baby’s hand softly. “Leia, huh?” He smiled at her and she couldn’t help the way her lips lifted. “I like it. She’s cute as a button. Thank God she got her looks from you.”

Melinda’s shoulders dropped. Of course, it’d be that easy for him. “You accept it? Just like that?”

“What other alternative is there?” he asked, slightly perplexed.

She wanted to kiss him. To have him wrap his arms around her and just hold her. In another reality, they had a life and a child and somewhere out there; they lost it all. It was unfair to all involved, but she couldn’t imagine what it was like for them. 

“She left a note in the bag. Their world was ending. This was the only way for them to save her. She doesn’t say why or how, only that she and her father loved her more than anything. That we were the closest alternatives to them.” She swallowed past the tightness in her throat. She couldn’t meet his eyes any longer and dropped them to the baby. “I don’t know what she was thinking of, bringing her here. I’m not cut out for this.”

“I think you are.” The sincerity in his tone had her looking up at him. He smiled gently and raised his hand like he was going to touch her face, but then thought better of it at the last moment and lowered it. “She seems to agree judging by how peacefully she’s sleeping in your arms.”

She let herself be disappointed for a moment, but then squared her shoulders and pressed on knowing they needed to have this discussion before they pushed it aside like everything else. “Do you want to talk about the elephant in the room?”

He could run from them, but he couldn’t run from the situation that was now theirs.

He frowned. “She’s not an elephant, she’s a baby.”

“She’s  _ ours _ ,” she said.

“Oh, that elephant.” He shrugged. “Can’t say I’m surprised.” Melinda stared at him. There he went, dropping statements on her like that. Sure, they’d been growing closer, but close enough to where the idea that they married and started a family didn’t faze him? She wanted to punch him or kiss him or both. “May I?” he asked, glancing from her to the baby.

“Yeah.”

He took Leia from her with a gentle skill that shouldn’t have surprised her. The sight of Phil holding a baby,  _ their _ baby, had her heart softening in ways she couldn’t even describe. 

He smiled at her. A wide, happy thing she hadn’t seen in a while now. “She’s so light.” 

Melinda rolled her eyes. “She’s a baby, not a bowling ball.”

Then, as if knowing she was being talked about, the baby yawned, drawing both of their gazes. Leia opened her eyes and gazed up at Phil, who looked back at her, mesmerized. 

“Hey, there, Leia,” he murmured. The baby held his gaze a little longer. Nothing about waking to him holding her had startled her. Judging by the way her eyes began to blink heavily again, at the sound of his voice only further supported proof of her parentage. “Wow. I wasn’t kidding, Mel. She looks so much like you.” 

Melinda laughed softly, then reached up and caressed the baby’s cheek with the back of her finger. “Maybe, but I see some of you, too.” The tips of the baby’s lips soon lifted at her touch, and Melinda smiled. “Right there. Same dimples.”

“You know what this means, don’t you?” he asked. She tilted her head. “Your mother’s going to kill me.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes but didn’t disagree.


	2. A World Outside of Ours

Fitz joined Simmons and Melinda in the lab twenty minutes later, while Phil spoke with the rest of the team in his office. A little later he returned to the lab to tell her he was going to help sweep the playground for any suspicious activity and that he wanted her to remain there in the lab with the baby until they finished. She didn’t exactly enjoy being left behind, but with Leia, there wasn’t much she could do. Phil expected her frustration because he was quick to assure her she had a job to do and that was keeping their daughter safe. The affection in his tone and his eyes left her with little to argue with. 

It wasn’t until much later in the day once the sweep was complete did they all meet back in the lab. Phil came in first, over to where Melinda had been sitting with Leia trying to stay awake, while she’d been listening to Fitz and Simmons argue the same argument they’d been having for the last few hours. 

Phil offered to take the baby from her the moment he arrived and was still holding their daughter as everyone slowly filled the room and gathered around them.

Daisy’s eyebrows rose when she walked in and stayed up the entire time Phil explained to everyone what happened. When he finished, all were silent except for Daisy, who asked, “Leia? Like, as in Princess Leia?”

Phil looked over at her then at Daisy, smiling a big goofy smile. “I certainly dig it.”

Daisy’s face became thoughtful. “You know I always thought any kid of yours would be named Lola or Peggy.”

Phil’s eyes may have danced with unbridled amusement, but Melinda shook her head. There was no way she would ever let Phil name their child after a car or, as much as Melinda admired her, after Agent Carter. “Absolutely not,” she said, crossing her arms. “Not in this universe or any other.”

Phil grinned over at her. She felt her stomach flutter. He had to stop smiling at her like that.

“Wait, hold on. How do we know she’s just a baby?” Mack asked. The look of disbelief on his face told her he didn’t share in Phil and Daisy’s amusement over the situation. Melinda expected the doubt from some and steeled herself for what was to come. “How do we know she isn’t some alien ready to transform and kill us all the moment we let our guard down?”

It was Simmons who shook her head. “No, I’ve triple checked all of my scans and her blood work. There is no evidence to support anything of that sort. She is just as she looks. An innocent infant.”

“I don’t understand how this happened. You said she was from another world?” Elena asked, looking at her.

Melinda nodded, but Fitz stepped in to answer her question. “Well, yes, and no. Simmons and I believe she came from another multiverse.”

“And what the hell is that exactly?” Elena replied, not without frustration.

Fitz moved into the middle of the room, his hands steepled in front of him. When he had everyone’s attention, he began, “The easiest way to explain it is with the Director.” The young man then held out a hand towards Phil. “Let’s imagine that before Loki stabbed him in New York, there was a moment where there could have been two separate outcomes. One where he lived by shooting the real Loki and one we all know, where he didn’t and died.” Phil frowned, Melinda could tell from his look he wasn’t exactly happy to have his demise in New York brought up but didn’t stop him. “Quantum mechanics suggests that every time there is a conflict such as this, the physics doesn’t know what to do with the information thereby the timeline of history splits. So in theory, in this example, there’s a universe where the Director wasn’t stabbed at all, and then there is this one here. They are all divergences in time.”

“Hold on. I thought this had nothing to do with time travel,” Daisy said carefully.

Fitz held up a finger. “No, see you’re thinking of changing the events of the past or future and that’s not what this is. Besides, the only way that’s even possible is with precise control over the universe… you’d have to be someone like… like...”

“Stephen Strange,” Phil supplied. All eyes turned on him. His look became wistful. “I wished I could have worked with him... but that was after, you know.”

Melinda bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. He was such a nerd, but he was her nerd. 

“Exactly,” Fitz said, continuing, not allowing the conversation to digress which Melinda appreciated. She’d been up for most of the night and the exhaustion from everything going on was quickly sneaking up on her. “This isn’t changing time because the other May didn’t come from our timeline but her own.”

Mack shook his head. “I’m getting a damn headache trying to wrap my mind around this. I thought multiverses were all a bunch of theoretical made-up mumbo-jumbo.”

Fitz sighed loudly before pressing the tips of his fingers against his closed eyes. “They’re not mumbo-jumbo… at least not all of it.” When he looked around at everyone again, he did so with tired eyes. “Look when it comes down to it, the science has never been exactly proven and yes, it’s sketchy at best. What I have explained barely skims the surface on the many theories of a multiverse, but it explains what happened here today better than anything else we could come up with.”

“So, in other words, you don’t really know for sure,” Elena said. Melinda stared incredulously at her, but the other woman refused to look at her. 

“Is the kid a danger to us all, yes or no?” Mack asked, bluntly, and though it was for the safety of them all, Melinda still bristled. 

“No,” Fitz assured him.

Phil took the moment of quiet that followed and stepped forward. “I know you all are anxious, May and I are just as worried about how and why this happened. What we can be sure of is that this wasn’t some attack but more of a drop-off situation. So until we find evidence to the contrary, Leia will stay with us and from here on out we will operate business as usual.”

Elena and Mack eyed the baby warily. 

Melinda’s face hardened.

She was about to tell them off when Daisy spoke up from beside her. “Guys, it’s not like this is the strangest thing to happen to us. The other May brought the baby here to save her child from a dying world. She was just trying to keep her kid safe. I don’t know about you guys, but crossing multiverses to save their kid… that’s something May and Coulson would do.”

“Thank you, Daisy,” Phil said.

Touched, Melinda reached over and put her hand on Daisy’s shoulder.

“I agree,” Elena finally said, “if our world was ending and I could save my niña by taking her to another version of myself I would do it in a heartbeat.” 

Elena’s words seemed to bring Mack around too. “Alright, when you put it like that.”

“We appreciate your support,” Phil said, making Melinda sighed heavily beside him. He looked over at her giving her a look of reproach but she crossed her arms and held his stare making sure she conveyed her,  _ it took them long enough _ look. She could tell he was about to smile, and he pulled his gaze away from hers. “Look, we’re all tired. We’ve combed this place from top to bottom and come up with no sign of anything out of the ordinary. I say for some of us who have been up most of the night, we get some much-needed rest and reconvene tomorrow.”

Everyone agreed, Mack and Elena left first, followed by Fitz and Simmons. The young woman stopped beside her to tell her if she needed anything she could wake her. Melinda nodded and thanked the young scientist for all her help.

Daisy was the only one left, and she pushed herself away from the table she’d been leaning on. She approached them hesitantly as she asked, “Hey so, can I hold her?”

“Sure,” Phil said, then carefully handed the baby to Daisy, placing her into the crook of her arm.

Melinda smiled as Phil came to stand next to her, placing a hand on her lower back. As tired as she was, she didn’t let herself worry about what it might mean or how it might look and leaned into his touch. 

“Hey Leia, it’s nice to meet you. Do me a favor and take it easy on these guys. They don’t have as much experience as your other parents. It might take them a while to get it together.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes. “Hilarious.”

Daisy grinned at her, undeterred. “When you get older, I’ll teach you how to climb trees and play hide-and-seek. I know where your dad hides the good cookies he’s not supposed to be eating from your mom.” Melinda looked up at Phil. He looked back, shaking his head like he had no idea what Daisy was talking about. She rolled her eyes. She’d known where he hid them for months now. “We’ll stay up late and watch movies while they’re off on missions...”

“You realize you just took yourself off the babysitter list,” Phil told her, but Daisy ignored him too.

“And when you’re old enough to drive, we’ll get your dad to let us take out Lola...”

Phil stepped over to Daisy. “Okay, holding times over. I’ll take her back now.”

* * *

The walk back to their rooms was eventful. When Melinda brought the baby to the lab it had been in the middle of the night when the corridors were damn near deserted. Now, however, it was in the middle of the day, and the late afternoon had the halls filled with staff making their way to and from stations, guards on their patrols, people going on and off shifts. They must have drawn the eye of nearly everyone on base. Most of the looks they received ranged from startled to confused. It wasn’t every day you got to see the Director and his second-in-command walk down the hall with a baby.

She ignored the stares and took a left that would lead to her quarters when she heard Phil from beside her. “Do you think it’s wise to take her back to your room?”

Turning, she closed the few steps that separated them. “You think the other me might come back?”

“I honestly don’t know what to think. We don’t know what kind of tragedy brought her here. If someone might come looking for her. I just want to keep her safe.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“My place?”

“Sounds good to me, but I’ll need to grab a few things from mine first.”

She had Phil hold Leia while she grabbed her essentials, something to sleep in, and a change of clothes for the morning. She listened with a smile while he talked to their daughter, showing her around the room while she packed her bag. Leia listened with rapt attention about how awesome her mother was and how, as soon as she was old enough, Melinda would have her on the mat next to her. Not that Leia understood a word he said, Melinda liked to think the baby loved listening to Phil’s voice. When she was ready to go he passed Leia back to her and offered to carry her bag which she let him do but drew the line at him taking Leia’s bag from her shoulder.

Back in his room, Phil put her bag on the bed then began picking up the place. Her lips pulled up, watching him tidy. A discarded pair of sweats on the bed, a pair of shoes kicked off by the bathroom door. She found it cute that he thought he needed to clean the place when the room wasn’t messy to begin with. 

“I thought we could put her in the chair,” he said, gesturing to the cozy armchair she had admittedly dozed off in over the last few months a few feet from his bed. She raised an eyebrow, about to ask how he thought that would work, but he held up a finger. “I know what you’re thinking but if we turn it,” he moved over to the chair and slid it so that the front was against the side of the bed, “she can’t roll out and it’ll be a sort of bed for her until we can get a real one.”

“It works,” she shrugged, trying not to smile too much at how little he knew about babies. “But just so you know, she won’t start rolling for a little while.”

“Oh, right… Well, you can never be too safe.” He smiled, and her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip. “Why don’t I take her? You can go put away your things or take a shower. I’ll get things situated here, maybe get us something to eat.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah. Take as long as you need. Simmons sent me some vlogs on babies and first-time parents. I’ll probably watch a couple of those.”

“Vlogs? Really, Phil?” They were inexperienced parents, sure, but vlogs? Whatever happened to figure it out as you went? He shrugged noncommittally, and she shook her head. “Just let me know if she wakes up.”

“I can do that.” 

As exhausted as they both were, after having a handful of grapes and reheated left-over Chinese they shared the night before, they got comfortable in his bed neither thinking too much about how at any other time than this sharing a bed without it being for the purpose of a cover might have been a little awkward.

She picked the side next to the baby and for the longest time, simply watched her daughter sleep. Phil was behind her, his head propped up on his hand, doing the same. She reached over and gently lowered her hand, letting it rest on the baby’s belly. Her hand rose slightly with every little breath she took. Melinda couldn’t help but think how it was so surreal that the tiny, precious baby was and yet wasn’t hers. 

A bond had started to form the moment her other self placed the baby into her arms, but so far she had done a good job keeping it at bay. Even though she wanted more than anything to give in, there was still a part of her heart that warned her not to get too attached mostly because there were still too many unknowns. 

And it would figure the moment she gave in would be when Leia’s mother came back to take her. Melinda didn’t think she could take having to give her back after letting herself get so close. It would break her. 

She saw the look on her other self’s face. The sheer heartbreak. No, she needed to be sure first before she put her heart out there on the line. If it wasn’t already too late.

“They were married,” she whispered into the quiet of the room.

She felt the bed dip, and then Phil’s arm around her middle. “How do you know?” he asked, his voice just as quiet, but said into her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

God, how long had it been since she let someone hold her like this?

“She was wearing a ring.” 

His chin settled on her shoulder. “Probably after the academy.”

She rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. “The academy?”

“Sure, why not?” he asked, his tone sounding mock hurt.

She twisted to look up at him. “You’re telling me you think you had the courage to ask me to marry you back then?”

“I think I may have had the courage to ask you out,” he said, and she could just make out a bit of color in his cheeks. “When do you think they got together?”

“My money’s on Russia.”

His brow furrowed. “You were just starting to date Andrew.”

“I know, but I took that mission to...” she let her words trail off and closed her eyes, hating how vulnerable she was about to sound but it was the truth and if Leia would have resulted from that truth long ago she was tired of denying what she felt... what they felt, “I took it to be with you. If we hadn’t waited…”

“We’d have been together,” he finished for her. Neither spoke for long moments. She reflected on all that was finally said, and everything they still left unsaid. His hand that had been resting against her stomach moved up, beginning a soft caress up and down her side. “Who knows, the world could differ greatly from this one. Maybe we met in a bookstore or on a blind date?”

A deep feeling of want settled low in her belly at the idea of such a scenario. “You’re such a hopeless romantic,” she said, then cursed herself at how breathy she sounded. 

“I like to think so.”

“Do you really think someone might come after her?”

He sighed before answering. “No. Nothing in her letter indicated we should expect something like that. I think if there was something that would threaten her, she would have told you. Still doesn’t mean I won’t worry about it.”

“Same.” The thought alone had her wondering if this was even the best place to have her. Maybe she should take the baby and leave for a while, somewhere away from here, somewhere safe from their life as spies. She could always ask her. Realizing she would sooner rather than later have to call her mother, Melinda groaned. “What am I going to tell my mother?”

“That you and I got married and had a child together.” Her eyes widened, and she turned to look at him. He must have realized how that would sound because he added, “I’d add in the ‘in another universe’ part.”

She huffed a quiet laugh. “You know how well that’s going to fly,” she muttered.

“About as well as it would if I piloted the Zephyr.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “We should try to sleep. She’ll probably be up a few times and we should think about taking a trip into town and getting some things for her. We prepare the playground for a lot of things, but a baby isn’t one of them.”

“Yeah.” She sighed at Phil and his need to always be prepared. It was fine, but still, she wondered how long would they have her? 

He turned toward her, his hand coming up to rest on her arm. “I know what you’re thinking. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attached already.” She looked away, guilt flooding her chest. “Mel, no matter if it’s us or them, Leia will grow up safe and loved. As far as anyone is concerned, while she’s here, she’s ours. Only we’ll be the ones to know we got left out of all the fun that was had in making her.”

She smiled into his pillow. “God, you’re horrible,” she muttered, but she was sure he heard the amusement in her voice because she could feel his chest rise and fall behind her with his silent laughter. She rested back against him and closed her eyes. She could so easily fall asleep in his arms and would have, but then felt Leia stir right before she heard soft sounds of her whimpering. “Hey sweetheart, I’m here. I’m here.”

Phil sat up too and flipped on the light on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. “Can I help?”

She got to her feet, grabbing the black bag where Leia’s things were kept and placed it on the bed. “Could you grab a bottle from the fridge while I see if she needs changed?” 

Phil hopped out of bed, and Melinda picked up Leia, settled her against her chest and kissed her soft hair. 

He padded across the room to where he had a small mini-fridge. “Does it need to be warmed?”

“Just run it under warm water for a couple of minutes. It doesn’t need to be hot, just body temperature.”

“Got it.”

She sat on the bed and gently lowered Leia to lie in front of her. She smiled down at the baby who was looking up at her with her dark eyes, wide awake. Leaning forward, she kissed her cheeks, unable to resist how utterly adorable she was. The sleeper the baby wore was white but dotted with lavender hearts that varied from right-side-up to upside-down. It was cute, but most definitely something Phil probably picked out. 

“There you go baby girl, all clean,” she told her little girl as she snapped the last snap of her sleeper. “She picked her up again, holding her in front of her to give her even more kisses.

Phil returned with the bottle. He was smiling down at them when he held out the bottle for her. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you hungry?” she asked the baby even though she knew the answer. She put the bottle up to the baby’s lips and Leia took it, greedily sucking it down. Melinda chuckled, rubbing her thumb over Leia’s cheek. “That’s it.”

Phil leaned back against the headboard and without thinking, followed so she was beside him, leaning against his side. 

“You’re already a wonderful mother,” he said after a moment. “I don’t think she knows a difference.”

The baby made soft whimpering sounds while she drank making them both look down at her with soft smiles. Phil reached and ran a hand over her head, brushing her dark hair.

For a long while, they stayed like that. Watching Leia drink, talking to her when she looked up at them with her curious eyes. As her belly filled though, the drowsier she seemed to become so that when the last of her milk was drunk, her eyes were closed, fast asleep again.

Melinda had Phil get her a clean hand towel from his bathroom to use as a temporary burp cloth. They would need to go shopping soon. 

With Leia on her shoulder, Melinda patted her back gently.

“I can’t believe I missed the best part,” Phil said, making Melinda tilt her head at him.

“What? Her birth?”

“Well that, too, but really,” he paused giving her a bashful smile, “I’d have paid good money to have seen you pregnant.” She rolled her eyes and yet felt heat creep into her cheeks. His bashfulness swiftly became something more akin to pride. He reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Fearsome. Protective. Beautiful.”

She scoffed lightly as not to wake the baby. “Unbelievable. You weren’t even the one to get the job done and still you’re smug as hell.”

“No, but it was a version of me and I’ll take what I can get.”

“I’m sure you will.” Truthfully, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little sad she didn’t get to experience that part of Leia’s life. Her daughter let out a burp and stayed asleep when Melinda placed her back in her little makeshift bed of blankets. “We should get some sleep while she does.” 

She and Phil got settled back into their same positions. He reached back and switched off the light as he told her, “Maybe we’ll get lucky and she’ll be one of those babies that sleeps through the night?”

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deep. His pillow smelled like pine and laundry soap. She felt his arm as it slipped around her and she moved back until she felt his chest against her back. “I’ll settle for a long nap at this point.”


	3. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! You have no idea how much faster I want to write when I see/read them. lol

The baby slept incredibly well through the night. She woke every three hours wanting a bottle and once woke wanting nothing more than to be held. Phil thought it was because Leia was out of her normal environment. Melinda’s brows had furrowed, still tired and not catching on to his meaning, so he further explained that their daughter probably had a home outside of the playground in this other universe. 

She blinked at him, trying but failing not to imagine her and Phil living a normal civilian lifestyle. Images flickered through her mind for the rest of the night after that. As did all the questions that came with them. Questions like, did they have an apartment in the city or a house in the suburbs? Were they the couple who took time off and went to the movies? Did they have dinners and nights at home? Was Phil the director of S.H.I.E.L.D in their other life? If he was, were they able to set work aside and choose them every once in a while?

Something inside told her they did and were, but as wonderful as that life had been for them, something had come and stole that happy life away. 

Phil got dressed and left early that morning wanting to get the paperwork out of the way before they went out for the day. She had the morning to herself so she did Tai chi in his room while the baby slept trying to get her mind in the right frame of mind before she called her mother.

She decided sometime during the night while gazing at her daughter and listening to Phil’s soft snores beside her; she needed to get away. Not from Phil or the baby but the Playground and work. Away from alternate realities and forces threatening to kill them and just live like a new mother for a while. 

Because when it came down to it, that’s what she was now. A mom. And that terrified her more than she would ever admit.

With Leia asleep on the bed, she took her phone and laid down beside her. For a while, she let her phone rest between her and the baby and ran her fingers over the soft, dark hair of her newborn. It amazed her how long and thick it was. Leia had gotten her hair, her eyes, and maybe even her nose from her, but those cheeks and that smile, that was Phil.

The baby stirred as she caressed her cheek, but didn’t wake. With a smile, she wondered if the two hours Leia was awake earlier that morning had worn her out. She had been so enthusiastic in wanting to be held and talked to, kicking her feet and waving her hands in the air. Melinda had to remind Phil three times of the paperwork that was waiting for him. 

He had been procrastinating then, just like she was doing now. 

Taking her phone, she brought up her mother’s number before she could change her mind and pressed call. She only had to wait three rings before her mother picked up. “Hey, it’s me.”

“Qiaolian, it’s about time I heard from you,” her mother’s quiet voice replied. “What’s wrong?”

Melinda frowned, slightly offended. “I don’t only call you when something’s wrong.”

“Oh, alright then.”

The line was silent as her mother waited for her to continue. Melinda held in a sigh. Alright, maybe she only called her mother when things went to hell, but this wasn’t that. Not for this version of herself, anyway. “I was thinking of coming to see you. Phil and I, we…” she trailed off, biting her lip. We what? Had a baby? She might not want to start like that.

“Has he finally asked you to marry him?”

Her eyes widened, and she sat up so she could move across the room away from the baby before she sputtered a, “What? No, Mama. It’s… not like that.”

It was kinda like that. Sort of. 

She rolled her eyes at herself. 

“Yes?”

Melinda looked over at Leia, who raised her arms above her head but stayed asleep. “It’s a long story.”

“Lucky for you I had a free morning.”

The urge to let out the most hysterical laugh almost overwhelmed her. Where did she even start? Taking a deep breath, Melinda started at the beginning and told her everything. 

Walking into the kitchen an hour and a half later, Melinda was on a mission to grab a tea and a Lara bar on her way to see Phil. Her mother had quietly listened as she recounted her time with her other self and all that had taken place after. She listened patiently as Melinda admitted her fears and cast doubt on her abilities. In the end, it was decided that she, the baby, and even Phil would go stay at her mother’s. 

She shifted Leia in her arms so she could reach for a cup just when she heard a gasp from behind her.

She turned to find Simmons coming at her with a worried frown. “There you both are. How was everything? Did she eat? Did she sleep all right?”

“She’s fine. She woke every three hours, drank an ounce and a half each time and went right back to sleep.” Her tone may have been abrupt and matter-of-fact, but if Simmons minded it didn’t show it. 

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she told her, then reaching into her back pocket, pulled out a slip of paper. “I couldn’t sleep much thinking about everything that happened, so I prepared you a list of things you may need for her.” She pointed to the first item on the list and explained, “This formula here is the next best for her after the milk you have. But if it upsets her stomach, you may need to try a more lactose sensitive version, which would be this one here.” 

She pointed them to the one underneath, then handed her a list with the names of the different formulas with a note under each about the ingredients and why each was important to Leia. Along with the formula, there were items like pacifiers, teething rings, infant Tylenol, diaper rash cream… the list went on and on. 

Melinda swallowed, a small lump forming in her throat being touched and feeling guilty for not taking the time to look up things like this up herself. A day into being a mother, and she was already failing. 

Simmons must have taken her silence for annoyance because, in the next moment, the young girl was stammering an apology. “I’m sorry, May. I hope I didn’t overstep-”

She shook her head. “No, you didn’t. Thank you, Jemma. I appreciate this,” she said, offering her a small smile. 

Slipping the list into her pocket, she took a bag of green tea from a container on the counter. Simmons was still hovering close by, making Melinda think she wanted more than just to give her the list. “Did you want to hold her?”

Jemma positively beamed at her. “May I?” 

Melinda nodded, then let Jemma take her from her. Leia cooed softly, her gaze unsure about the switch until Jemma began to talk to her. 

“Good morning, lovely. Aren’t you wide awake? You’ve got the prettiest eyes.” She ran her finger over her brow, then down her cheek. “You look a lot like your mum, did you know that?”

Melinda smiled and used the time Simmons had Leia to finish making her tea.

“Morning, everyone.”

“Oh, good morning, Sir,” Jemma said brightly, looking over Melinda’s shoulder.

Before she could turn, she felt Phil’s hand warm and pressing on her lower back. “Good morning,” he replied to Jemma, then for Melinda he gave her a crooked smile. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” she said in return, making his smile widen.

Thankfully, Jemma was oblivious to their obvious flirting as she rocked Leia from side to side, looking down at her with adoring eyes. “I was just telling Leia how much she looks like her mum.”

Phil’s hand slid from the small of her back to her hip. His eyes were bright and proud when he replied, “She does, doesn’t she?” then adding, “The most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen.”

At that moment, Fitz walked in and saved Melinda from anyone noticing the blush that had risen in her cheeks.

“Fitz, you should hold her,” Jemma said, walking over to him.

Holding his hands in the air, he backed away. “I dunno, Jemma, I’m not that good with babies.” 

She shook her head despite his protests. “Nonsense, you won’t hurt her.” Melinda opened her mouth to suggest Jemma wait until another time when he was more comfortable, but the young girl was already putting Leia in his reluctant arms. “There you go.”

Phil must have felt Melinda tense. His hand moved from her hip to caress her back. 

Fitz stood rooted to the spot, awkwardly holding Leia. To his credit, he at least didn’t look like he would drop her, but his facial expression set like he was holding a bomb. “All right, she’s cute. Can I be done?”

No doubt sensing how uncomfortable the man holding her was, Leia began to cry. Melinda wasn’t the only one at the end of her rope and thank God Phil chose that moment to take her. A second longer and Melinda would have walked over and taken her herself. 

“I’ll take her,” he said. “I have to steal her and her mother away for the afternoon, anyway.” 

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief as Phil lifted her onto his shoulder. She watched him as he swayed her gently, patting her back, telling her he had her now. Her cries lessened significantly, helping Melinda relax. She and Phil left, and Melinda thought whatever baby phobia Fitz had, he could get over it with his own baby and not hers. 

* * *

They made their way to his office in silence. Melinda noticed there were less confused, curious glances and more smiles than before. Word about Leia must have spread overnight. 

Once inside, he closed the door after her and as he made his way over to his desk, he told her, “I got an SUV all gassed up and ready to go whenever you’re ready.”

She took a breath and sat her tea on his desk. They had joked about her mother’s reaction the night before, but she hadn’t told him about going to see her. Then again, she hadn’t fully committed to any plans until after Phil left that morning. She hoped he took it well. “About that...”

His eyes rose to meet hers. “Uh oh, I see a plan forming. What do you want to do?”

He wasn’t going to like this. It was last minute and asking a lot of them both. “I want to take Leia to my mother’s.”

“Oh.” His face fell and she could tell he was on the verge of taking her leaving personally if she didn’t explain.

“Just for a week, maybe two? If the other me doesn’t come back for her…” she paused, not wanting to go down that road again. “I want some time to figure out how to do this. How to be a mom without everyone we work with watching. Until we decide what we’re going to do on a more permanent basis, I just want to have some time alone with her.” She turned her gaze out the window. If she looked at him he’d be able to see how deep her insecurities went and she didn’t want that. When she had her emotions under control, she looked over at him. He was studying her thoughtfully. She went over to him, gentling her voice as she said, “Come on, Phil, this is no place for a baby.”

“I don’t know, it’s safe and secure,” he said with a wistful look around the room. She leveled him with a hard stare. He cleared his throat and looked down at his desk, shuffling papers with the hand not holding their child. “Except from other universes, apparently. I get what you mean. We should consider other options.”

She crossed her arms and gave a single nod. “We should.”

“And you think the best place to do this is at your mother’s?” he asked, his face set in a slight cringe. “You don’t by chance still have that cabin in Australia?”

“Here we go, Phil, my mother doesn’t hate you.”

“She does. She absolutely does. She’s told me many times with her eyes.”

Melinda rolled hers. He was so dramatic. 

“You were all I talked about when we started working together, she thought you were distracting me,” she said by way of explaining her mother’s less than warm feelings for him. His brows rose as his smug look from the night before returned full force. Narrowing her eyes, she added, “Don’t let that go to your head.”

“Oh, it’s far too late for that. I’m starting to think I was right about the other us happening after the academy. Why am I only hearing about this now?”

Heat once again rose in her cheeks. God, she hated herself for letting him get to her. She tried hard to keep from smiling, but oh, that smile of his… she hated him. “Because of this reaction right here.”

“What’s wrong, Mel? You’re looking a little flushed.”

His teasing her,  _ flirting _ with her while holding their sleeping daughter against his chest was doing things to her. Fatherhood was a damn good look on Phil Coulson and she suspected he knew it. ` 

“I’ll show you flushed,” she murmured, taking a step towards him.

“Yeah?” he challenged, with a step towards her.

She eyed him, crossed her arms and took a step that had them standing so close she could feel the warmth of his chest on her skin. “Yeah.”

His eyes fell to her lips, and she suddenly felt hers doing the same as they drifted closer together. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she was sure he could hear it. Just as her eyes drifted shut, as soon as she felt the whisper of his lips on hers, his phone chose that moment to ring, startling them away from one another. He picked up the phone, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Go ahead,” he said to the caller. 

She bit her lip and took a breath while dropping her gaze to the baby. Her heart still pounding in her chest. Phil almost kissed her. If he hadn’t been holding Leia, she probably would have turned on her heel and left, disappearing for the rest of the day while she figured out what it all meant. However, her daughter’s presence kept her grounded in a way that didn’t make her want to run out the door. Melinda realized right then that she wasn’t as afraid of what it might mean because she knew. It meant the beginning of a future with him.

His call ended and after hanging up, he smiled softly at her. “When do you want to leave?”

“I called her this morning. She’ll have a car here in a few hours. Things are quiet here right now. I thought maybe you could come with us?” 

“I can’t let you go and have all the fun,” he told her. She held out her hands, wanting her baby back in her arms. He carefully transferred Leia from his chest to hers without waking her. “Three hours, eh? I guess I better go pack a bag... and maybe a vest.”

She watched him walk away, shaking her head. Dropping a kiss to Leia’s brow, she whispered, “Should we tell him năinai won’t be there?” Leia stirred against her, stretching and yawning. She blinked up at her a few moments before letting her eyes drift shut once again. “Nah, it’s more fun like this.”

* * *

A little over three hours later, she and Phil stood outside as her mother’s driver pulled up. The car was a large black SUV with tinted windows. It was as large and imposing as one of their own. She and Phil shared an amused look. He opened one of the passenger doors and turned back towards her.

“Wow, your mother goes all out. Complete with a driver and a car seat. I’m impressed she thought of it.”

“I told her about Leia. You’re lucky she didn’t drive here herself.”

He snorted and handed their bags to the driver. “I can imagine her disapproving look staring at me in the rearview mirror for the entire two-hour trip.”

She smiled when he winked at her before turning towards their team, who had come to see them off. “We’ll be back in a week,” he told them, “while we’re gone, Mack’s in charge. Report to us if you find anything or-”

“Or if anyone shows up from a multiverse.” Daisy’s lips tipped up into a knowing smile. “Got it.” She went over to May, bent down and kissed Leia’s cheek. “Bye, kiddo.”

Next up was Simmons. She went over, mirroring Daisy and kissing her cheek too. “Goodbye, little one.”

They said their goodbyes, and Melinda turned away first. In the car, she gently eased the baby into the rear-facing seat, then went through the painstaking process of finding all the buckles. The baby had woken with Daisy’s kiss goodbye and was looking up at her with her dark eyes, patient as could be.

Once she found all the straps, she buckled in Leia while Phil got in and put on his seat belt. Satisfied it was secure but not too tight around her baby, she nodded to the driver they were ready and put on her own. 

Normally, she would relax back into her seat and shift her gaze out at the view, but the baby’s soft coos kept her attention solely on her. She was awake and happy. Eyes shining up at her like Melinda hung the moon. 

Though they only had her a day, Melinda couldn’t imagine life without her now. 

Phil reached over to put his hand over hers where it rested on the side of the car seat. She looked up; He was smiling at her. She smirked, and turning her hand over in his, laced their fingers together. 

“It’ll be alright,” Phil said as though reading her thoughts.

Her smile widened. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

He groaned. “When we get back, we’re opening that bottle of Haig. Lord knows I’ll need it.”


	4. Whatever Comes Next

Rain poured down from the skies almost the entire drive to her mother’s. Melinda breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the car seat had a cover that would wrap around it. Tucking Leia’s blanket around her, she covered the car seat, dashing for the porch of her mother’s house while Phil got their bags from the driver. She took her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Inside, she kicked off her shoes on the mat in the hall. 

She was just inside the foyer taking off her coat when Phil came in dripping wet. She had to turn her head away to keep from smiling at the sight.

“Don’t forget to take off your shoes,” she reminded him. 

He nodded, doing so while saying, “I’m surprised your mother wasn’t on the front porch to greet you.”

Melinda put the car seat on the floor, kneeling as she removed the cover. She smiled at Leia, and with a casual air, told him, “She’s not home.” 

The sound of the door shutting but nothing else had her looking over to see a bewildered Phil standing in the hall holding their bags, attempting to toe-off his shoes. “What? She’s not here?”

“I never said she would be,” she replied, unbuckling Leia, deliberately not looking at him.

She heard him drop their bags on the ground. “Are you serious right now?” Her lips pulled up, and as they did, she finally looked over to see his lips pulled down into a deep frown. His hands were on his hips, his face set in a look she knew well. It called her a traitor. “That’s cruel, Mel. Even for you. I had a whole speech prepared.”

“A speech?” She raised a brow, intrigued. Lifting Leia to lie on her chest, she asked, “What kind of speech?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Now he was the one smirking at her. He had no intention of telling her either, the bastard. He was lucky he was cute.

She walked with Leia into the living room. Her mother, the minimalist, had only the most practical furniture. Two maroon armchairs beside the fireplace with a large, white linen sectional sofa. The floors in her home were all dark wood, but in the center of the living room were double champagne-colored rugs, and in the center, a simple wood coffee table. 

The house was thankfully warm. They wouldn’t need to turn up the heater or light a fire. Her mother probably controlled the temperature and adjusted it before they arrived.

Phil came to stand beside her. He’d been here with her once when he came to visit after a job overseas had Melinda on bed rest for three weeks. The house still looked much the same, even after all these years. “So how long do we have this place to ourselves?” he asked.

“She didn’t say,” she said, shifting Leia to cradle her in her arms. She was pleased to see her awake. “Hi, baby girl.” To Phil, she said, “I’m going to feed her. Do you want to take the bags upstairs?”

“I can do that.” Before he left, Phil leaned down and kissed Leia’s forehead. “And afterward, I’ll make us some lunch. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Those donut holes we got at the store didn’t exactly hit the spot.”

“Sounds good,” she called after him. She waited until she could hear his footsteps upstairs then told her daughter, “He’s a good daddy, isn’t he?” She kissed her again. “You don’t cry a lot. Were you always this good?” Cuddling her close, she brushed her nose against the baby’s tiny one. “I bet you were.”

Leia kicked her legs and cooed softly. Melinda’s chest clenched. She found it amazing how quickly this tiny little girl wrapped herself around her heart. A tiny fist made its way up to her mouth where she chewed on it enthusiastically. 

“Is that a hint?” she asked, amused. 

Making her way into the kitchen, she stopped and grabbed Leia’s bag beside the car seat with the formula they picked up for her along the way. The directions were straightforward enough. She pulled the plastic from the top with one hand, impressed with herself, she’d quickly adapted to doing things easily with one hand. With a bottle from the bag, she went over to where her mother kept filtered water and filled two ounces. Taking the formula, Melinda brought the powdered substance up to her nose. Her nose wrinkled, and she dropped it back to the counter immediately. 

“I’m not going to lie to you,” she said looking down at her daughter, “it smells like crap.” The baby only gurgled up at her in reply, making Melinda smile.

Filling up a scoop, she dumped it into the bottle and replacing the cap, shook it until it fully dissolved. She turned on the tap, let it heat and placed the bottle under it, waiting for it to warm just a bit. She wasn’t sure how Leia would like it, but she was out of options. As soon as it was ready, Leia latched on to the bottle, sucking it down just as quickly as she had with her breast milk.

Melinda chuckled, the baby’s satisfied hums reminding her of how Phil inhaled his food. “You eat like your father,” she murmured, kissing her forehead.

“Hey, I heard that.” He passed beside them, looking at Leia adoringly before leaning in and kissing Melinda’s cheek so quickly she could have imagined it. “Okay, now while you’re taking care of our daughter, let’s see what kinds of food your mother has for us,” he said while crossing the room to the fridge. “Wow, okay. It’s pretty stocked up. What do you feel like having?”

He looked over at her, completely unaware his kiss had left her breathless. “Whatever you want to make is fine,” she said when she realized he was staring at her.

“With all that’s in here I could make us some great sandwiches,” he told her looking hopeful. The man loved sandwiches.

“That’s fine. If you want to wait, I can help after I feed her.”

He shook his head, already grabbing vegetables from the fridge. “No, I’ve got this. Leave it to me. Take Leia and go relax.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

He hadn’t lied. He made great sandwiches. Wheat bread with tomato, avocados, lettuce, cucumber, and ham with just a little honey mustard. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she took that first bite. When they finished, he took their plates and cleaned up while she checked on Leia. The baby was sleeping soundly, but unable to resist, Melinda picked her up anyway. 

Phil just came into the room holding two cups as she took a seat on the couch. “I made you some tea.”

“Thank you.” She smiled up at him. “Lunch was good. I forgot how good your sandwiches were.”

He took a seat next to her, facing her slightly, putting his arm up on the back of the couch, propping his head with his fist. “I’ll have to make us food more often.”

“I won’t argue with that.”

The next moment, Leia grunted in her sleep, taking their eyes off one another and onto her. She stretched in Melinda’s arms but stayed asleep. 

“Do you want me to take her for a while?”

She probably should share her more, but she never had the chance to know what it felt like to carry her for nine months and was making up for that time by holding her every chance she could get. “Not really.”

He chuckled, a knowing look on his face. She’d let him have her in a little while. “I’m still waiting for the frustrating part.” She tilted her head at him, her brow furrowed. “You know, crying all night, both of us suffering from sleep deprivation,” he explained.

She shook her head. “I don’t think she’s that kind of baby.”

“She probably got that from me. Her temperament. Goes with the flow. Content to just be wherever you are.”

She smiled and so did he. He really couldn’t help himself. That’s what these last few months had been. Even before Leia had come, there had been more of this. More looks, more touches, more shameless flirting. She loved it. It felt comfortable and new, but also them. “Lucky for us both.”

“I’ve been doing some thinking and I think keeping her with us at the Playground wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

She appreciated the shift into the more serious and turned to face him. “Really?”

“I do,” he said, “but before I get into why first tell me what you were thinking. This is why we’re here to discuss. You, Leia, and her safety and whatever you feel comfortable with comes first.”

She felt her chest warm. It touched her he felt that he could be open with her and have this discussion, placing their family and her opinions at the forefront for once. It would make the talk she wanted to have with him a lot easier.

Taking a deep breath, she finally voiced what she’d been thinking. “In all honesty, I’m thinking of retiring.”

He sighed, his eyes dropping from hers to the baby. “I thought something like this was coming. But retiring? I can understand taking some time off-”

“Time off is great, but then I come back and it’s both of us out there, Phil,” she said interrupting him. “Working together was fine before, but now we have her. We can’t keep putting both our lives in the line of fire.” She let him think about that a few heartbeats then in an attempt to lighten the mood said, “Besides, I’m sure there’s a rule you can’t work directly with someone you have a child with.”

He looked confused for a second and then he realized what she was saying and he smiled. “You’re thinking of fraternization and we haven’t…”

“Fraternized,” she teased, lifting a brow. She was pleased to see his neck and ears had gone pink. She smiled triumphantly. “You’re looking a little flushed, Phil.”

He shook his head, amused. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to soften the blow.”

Tone softening, she said, “Think about it though, where would she be if something happened to us? It’s not like we can drop her off at the next multiverse. She already lost one set of parents, Phil, I won’t do that to her. Not again.”

He dropped his hand and took hold of hers. “We both will then.”

“No, Phil. I won’t let you do that. S.H.I.E.L.D. means everything to you-”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Melinda,” he said, his hand tightening around hers, “you mean everything to me, and I know we’ve only had her for a little while, I love Leia as much as if she were ours. I gave my life to S.H.I.E.L.D., literally, but that was when it was just me. I didn’t have a family to consider like I do now.”

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but another voice from the hall beat her to any response she could have had.

“I’m happy to hear such sentiments from you, Phillip.”

Melinda’s head turned towards the sound of her mother’s voice. “Mama.”

Phil turned his head and smiled, not at all surprised to see her standing there. “How are you, Mrs. May?”

“Eager to hear this story, and to see my daughter and granddaughter.”

Melinda got to her feet, meeting her mother in the middle of the room. “I thought you might not be home until the weekend?”

“I won’t be able to so I came back for the night.” Her mother’s gaze shifted to Leia. Her eyes softened as she reached out for her. “May I?” Melinda nodded, putting the baby in her mother’s arm. “She looks so much like you, Qiaolian.”

“They say she has my smile,” Phil said, a proud smile on his face that Melinda returned.

Her mother wasn’t as convinced. “Perhaps.” Melinda frowned at her, but her mother ignored the look. After a few tense moments, she looked at them both then turned, heading in the kitchen’s direction. “Come, let’s make some tea and talk about things.”

Talking about things turned out to be mostly about Melinda as a child. How hard it was for her mother to raise her while working, but how the sacrifices had always been worth it.

Melinda agreed with the majority of it but still harbored her doubts. Doubts that stemmed from her childhood and growing up without her mother around. If she were to still work, she’d do it differently. She’d make Leia more of a priority in her life. Not that she told any of that to her mother. What happened between them couldn’t be changed. Her childhood was what it was.

“I am glad to see you’re taking this seriously. You would have had this life long ago if you made better choices.”

Melinda scowled at her mother. She hadn’t missed her meaning. She resented her bringing up decisions she made after Bahrain and her failed relationship with Andrew, especially in front of Phil. It was low and uncalled for. 

“I have the life I want, the one I’ve always wanted, and that’s all that matters.”

Her mother’s eyes flicking to Phil who sat beside her holding Leia. If he reacted to her comment, he didn’t let it show. Instead, he continued to talk and make faces at Leia while she cooed and hummed in response while reaching up to touch his face. She’d never seen Phil look more endearing, except maybe with Daisy.

Her mother didn’t find it adorable. Her gaze lifted, slipping from Phil to her. “Tā shìgè zháng bù dà de háizi, Qiaolian.”

Melinda sighed. 

Phil looked over at her, brows raised. She shook her head at him. 

Feeling like it was time to change the subject, she told mother, “Phil and I need to go do some shopping tomorrow. Would you mind if we take the car?”

Her mother took a sip of her tea. “It is yours to use while you’re here, however, I have plans for us tomorrow.”

“Oh, alright. Well, we’ll need to make sure we stop by a store. We need some things for the baby.”

“That is precisely why we are going out. My granddaughter will get everything she needs.” Pushing herself away from the table, Lian rose to her feet. “It’s been a long day, I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight, Mama.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. May.”

They waited for her to go and once Melinda knew she was out of earshot; she looked over at Phil. He gazed back, his look conveying the comfort she needed but felt she didn’t deserve. It should be her looking at him like she wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms and not the opposite. 

Leia yawned, and Phil gently swayed her in his arms. The motion had her blinking heavily. “Should we go up too?” he asked.

“I think we better.”

She followed Phil upstairs, where he stopped in Melinda’s room to put Leia down on the bed. She needed to be fed once more before they went to bed for the night, but Melinda wanted to talk to Phil before then. When Leia’s eyes closed, she put her hand on his back and gestured with a tilt of her head for him to follow her. The baby stayed asleep as they left, and she went with him down the hall into the guest room further away from her mother’s room where they could talk without her overhearing or waking Leia.

“That was nice. I really felt the love,” he said, walking over to where his bag rested on the bed, unzipping it and taking out a pair of cotton pants. “What was that she called me? My Chinese is a little rusty, but whatever it was… was directed at me.”

Melinda sighed. “She called you an overgrown child.”

“See that’s…” he trailed off then hung his head, “not entirely inaccurate. Maybe a little fair.”

Seriously? She’d suddenly had enough of everything. Pushing herself away from the door frame, she went over to him. He needed to know none of what her mother thought mattered. That a life with him was all she needed. “Would you stop? Phil, I’ll admit you have your moments, but none of that matters to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But she made a good point.”

“You think so, too? Man, what a hit to my ego.”

She licked her lips. She knew he was trying to make light of the comment, but she wanted to have a serious conversation. She couldn’t do that with him being cute the entire time. 

“Not about you, about work. That maybe retiring isn’t the answer. Maybe,” she trailed off, looking up into his blue eyes, “we can take it one step at a time? I could take a little while away from the base and figure out how to be a mom, then come back part-time. We’re a damn good team.”

“We are.”

“I’ll always want to be there with you, to have your back.” She reached up, her gaze on a broken thread that hung from the seam of his shirt and how she had to get it before it annoyed her. Also, she found it hard to look at him. “There will always be something. Something that will force our hand and make us choose the greater good because that’s what we do, I just…” He tilted his head, drawing her gaze. “I’m not tired of making that choice, but I’m tired of letting it rule my life. How many times now should we have opened that bottle of Haig?”

He smiled gently at her. “More times than I can count.”

“We keep jumping from one crisis to the next without taking a moment for ourselves. Just this once I want to be honest and admit I want more. Leia is proof that we can have it.”

“How do you know we weren’t school teachers in this other life?”

“Because the other me knocked the gun out of my hand before I could react.”

He smirked. “That’s saying something.”

“What do you want?” she asked him, finally. 

He looked at her for a few long heartbeats, his eyes filled with so much affection for her she found it impossible to look away. “I want to stop dancing around what we have, especially now that we have so much.” He took her hands, looking down at them. “I don’t think the world will end if we stand still together for a while. Find our footing while we find our way through whatever comes next.”

She swallowed. “Do you mean that?”

Again the surrounding air filled with tension. Only this time there would be no phone call to interrupt them. He leaned down, and her breath left her. His lips were soft against hers, and his hand came up to cradle her face before slipping back into her hair. After all this time, they were finally here. She couldn’t believe it. These last few days felt like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from. She felt him deepen the kiss and her mouth softened under his. There was a groan, hers or his she couldn’t be sure, but just as their kiss grew more demanding the sound of their daughter’s cries shattered the moment between them. 

Leia. 

Phil broke their kiss, dropping his forehead softly against hers. “Our daughter has impeccable timing.”

She smiled and raised her hand to rest against his chest. “Once she goes back to sleep, maybe you can try that again?” 

He lifted an eyebrow at her but said nothing in response. As she left the room, she took his hand and also his bag bringing them with her to her room where, if she had anything to say about it, he and it would stay for the rest of the trip.


	5. Bleecker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a hot second since I last updated, I'm so sorry about that. Life, ugh. Hopefully the fluff you're about to receive makes up for it. Oh, and expect the next chapter to eh, change the rating. ;) Enjoy!

Unfortunately for Melinda, Phil didn’t get the chance to kiss her again because he had taken Leia to give her her bottle and sometime between him burping the baby and him crawling into bed beside her, Melinda had drifted off. 

She woke a few hours later, hearing Leia’s soft whimpers. She eased herself from Phil’s arms, telling him to stay in bed, that it could be his turn to get her the next time. He mumbled something incoherent and sleepy into her neck, then kissed her just under the ear before he let her move away. 

She padded over to the bassinet her mother had gotten for Leia to use before they arrived. Her baby girl’s cries became more urgent the longer it took Melinda to reach her. 

“Hey, baby girl, I’m here,” she murmured as she took her in her arms.

The baby settled at the sound of her voice with one last little soft coo. Melinda brought her up close, breathing her in before kissing her brow once, twice, another lingering, not able to get enough of her. 

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?”

Phil’s soft snores filled the room as she took Leia from the room and downstairs. 

Climbing back into bed later, Melinda slid back until she felt Phil behind her. He shifted, wrapped his arm around her. Her last fleeting thought before sleep claimed her was, she could get used to this. His warmth. The feel of him against her back. This breath against her neck. Even if he snored a little. It was nothing she couldn’t get used to falling asleep to. 

It was exactly that sound that lulled her back to sleep. 

She felt like she had just closed her eyes when she heard her mother’s insistent voice calling out to her from the slightly open bedroom door.

“Qiaolian, it’s time to wake up. We have things to do.” 

Melinda blinked and raised herself on her arm. Her eyes drifted blearily from her mother to Leia, who was still sound asleep, and then back. “What time is it?”

“It’s time to get up. You too, Phillip.”

She wasn’t sure if her mother had woken him or if he’d already been awake because his voice sounded bright and alert behind her. “Yes, ma’am.”

“We are leaving in one hour,” she informed them, then shut the door with a thump. 

Melinda let herself fall back onto her pillow with a soft groan.

Phil pulled her back and nuzzled her neck. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” she grumbled, cranky and tired but resigned to her fate that she would have to get up soon. “It’s best not to ask.”

“Too bad.” She smiled, feeling his lips on her neck. “I’m fine right here.”

His lips lingered on her skin just below her ear, making her shiver. She forgot how much she loved waking up feeling content and, dare she think, loved? 

She reached back, threading her fingers through his short hair. “Me too.”

He raised on his elbow to gaze down at her. “Hey.”

She smiled, reached up to brush her thumb across his stubbled cheek offering a, “Hey,” in return.

He leaned down and her eyes closed as their lips met. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. He never deepened it, keeping to a light brush of lips. She knew they needed to get up before her mother came pounding on their door, but she couldn’t be bothered to care about anything other than this moment with Phil… well, almost anything. 

Leia had chosen that moment to wake, and it was probably for the best. Having Phil warm and above her, pressing her deliciously into the mattress would only lead them to trouble. They broke apart, smiling like teenagers at one another.

“I’ll get her,” he told her.

She nodded and watched him cross the room to the bassinet where their daughter was whimpering softly for their attention. Phil talked to their daughter as he changed her. Melinda sat up, watching the adorable exchange. Leia lifted her arm, reaching up for him, and he bent down, plying her tiny hand with kiss after kiss. 

After he changed the baby, he picked her up and went over to her side of the bed and gave Leia to her. “I’ll go make her a bottle.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled against his lips when he followed his words with a kiss. 

She sighed as he left. It was too easy falling into this little domestic life. If she were honest with herself, she never thought she’d have it again. Though she imagined her and Phil having something close to it, it was never like this. 

She gazed down at Leia. Her daughter looked as content as could be in her arms while she waited for her bottle. Melinda kissed her cheek and smiled down at her as she whispered good morning and told her just how much she loved her. 

After peppering her with more kisses, she took her cell from the bedside table. “Should we call Daisy?” The baby hummed, and Melinda took that as good as any yes.

Daisy picked up after a few seconds and when she did, the young girl sounded out of breath. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Melinda’s brow furrowed, instantly on alert. “What’s wrong?”

Daisy scoffed. “Nothings wrong, everything’s fine. I was just working out.”

Melinda hummed. After everything that happened with Lincoln, they’d been keeping a close eye on Daisy. She’d become detached, withdrawing from the group, blaming herself for what happened. She had half a mind to have Phil go get Daisy and bring her there with them. “I was just checking in to see how things were there.”

“Okay, a little on the boring side to be honest. How’s Coulson and the baby?”

“Good. Downstairs, making Leia a bottle.”

“Awe,” Daisy began, “he’s a good daddy.”

She smiled with her eyes on Leia. “He is.”

“You’ll be a good mom, you know,” Daisy said then cleared her throat before adding, “in case you needed to hear that.”

Unexpectedly, Melinda’s eyes filled with tears, recognizing those maternal feelings rising in her not only for Leia but also for Daisy too. “Thanks. It... means a lot to me that you think so.”

As if the young girl sensed her emotional slip, she said, “Well, I better go. I gotta get the rest of my workout in before my SO comes back from vacation and kicks my ass for not training.”

Melinda smirked. “Yeah, you better.”

“Bye, May. Give that baby a big kiss for me.”

“I will. Bye.”

Melinda disconnected the call just as Phil came back into the room. He took a seat on the bed beside her and held out the bottle. “Your mother made breakfast. It smells incredible.” 

Now that, Melinda thought, was worth getting up for. 

* * *

“YoYa,” Phil said, reading the sign of the baby boutique they now stood in front of. Smiling, he looked over at her. “It’s trendy.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. This was what they drove another two hours for? “What are we doing here?” She asked her mother who had just gotten out of the car ahead of theirs.

Her mother gave her a blank stare. “My granddaughter came into this world with one tiny bag of possessions and you ask why we’re here?”

“She’s got a point,” Phil said, nonplussed.

Melinda scoffed. “We could have shopped for her in town.”

“Yes, but I have made an appointment in the city for later.” 

“An appointment? For what?”

“You’ll see,” was all she said.

Melinda glared at her mother’s form until it disappeared into the shop. “I’m going to kill her.”

Phil’s lips pulled up as he stepped in front of her. He took her by the arms, rubbing them up and down in an attempt to soothe her. “No, you’re not.”

She looked up at him through narrowed eyes. She just dragged them to New York to go shopping? For an appointment that probably had nothing to do with them. How was he not angry? “This isn’t frustrating you?”

“How can it? I’m not at work. I’m out with my girls, about to spoil my daughter by buying half of this store. Yeah, we had to take another trip, but I got to hold your hand the entire way.”

For a heartbeat, all she could do was stare up at him. “You’re as bad as she is,” she grumbled, feeling her resentment softening after his little speech. 

“Maybe. Come on, try not to think about what your mother is up to and come shopping with me. You know a part of you has been looking forward to this.”

Before she could respond Phil leaned forward and kissed her. She hummed a hum of surprise but felt herself melting into the kiss. Damn him. Moments later, he pulled away with a knowing smirk. If he thought he could get away with kissing her to get her to go along with him, well, he better think again. She was just about to tell him as much when Leia stretched, and Melinda adjusted her from cradling in her arms to lie against her chest. 

Once Leia was settled Phil took her hand and led them inside.

The store was a lot bigger than it looked. Large floor to ceiling windows provided the shop with an abundance of natural light. Phil tugged her with him over to the clothes that were all arranged in a rainbow line from the front to the back of the wall.

“Awe, Mel, look. Unicorns.”

Oh good God, no. She glared at him. “Do you know me at all? Put that away.”

He chuckled and replaced the outfit on the rack, then resumed browsing through. “Wanna help me out and tell me what’s acceptable?”

“Nothing too bright and no unicorns,” knowing Phil like she did she added, “and no bows.”

He looked at her, amused, then a few seconds later pulled another outfit from the rack. “How about elephants and butterflies? They’re pale pink. Not too bright.” She raised an eyebrow, her eyes gazing over it. At least it didn’t have ridiculous-looking cartoon characters. “Come on, admit it, it’s cute.”

“Fine, but stick to that theme.” 

After an hour, the shopkeeper held things at the counter for them. Between what they picked out and what her mother insisted on (a year worth of sizes) they couldn’t carry it all. 

They’d finally finished with the clothes and were filling a large shopping bag of essentials -pacifiers, burp cloths, fingernail clippers, baby shampoo, lotion, diaper rash cream- everything and anything they might need. Melinda was looking through swaddling blankets when she came across a rack of Moby wraps. She recognized them as one that her other self had the baby in. A sudden lump formed in her throat.

“Oh, those look interesting,” Phil said, taking a package from a hook.

She nodded, dropped a kiss to Leia’s head, remembering how delicately her other self had held up her daughter. “She had this. It’s what she wore that night.”

Phil nodded. “You should get one. Look, you can wrap her in it and do your Tai Chi, when you’re making tea, walking around the Playground…” 

She took it from him, replaced the polka dot monstrosity on the rack and grabbed the solid black one behind it. “I think I will.”

They continued to browse, having most of what they needed as far as clothes and essentials. She followed her mother and Phil into the far back of the store where they had the furniture displayed.

She’d been mildly interested in looking, but Leia began to fuss so she took the baby into the mother’s room to change and feed her. 

Back out in the store, Phil was intently reading the back of a large box. Glancing around him, she saw a display of baby bouncers. 

“What do you think?” he asked her. “I was thinking of having it shipped to the Playground. I’m sure Daisy would put it together for us. She is in big sister mode.”

“Who’d have thought we’d have not one but two?”

“Anyone with half a brain,” came her mother’s voice from beside them. Her eyes narrowed at them both. “Stop acting married and come look at these cribs.”

Phil ran his hand along the rail of a dark oak sleigh crib. “Oh, I like this one.”

Melinda had to admit she liked the thicker wood. It felt so much more sturdy than the flimsier thin railed ones. The only problem she had with it was that it was bulky and would take up a lot of room. Which brought up another subject she wanted to bring up with Phil. Where she would spend her time off now that they had both agreed, that’s what she would do? She opened her mouth, but then closed it. He tilted his head, his way of silently asking her what she was thinking. 

With a deep breath, she ventured, “Where are we going to put it?”

He pursed his lips together, then shrugged. “Your room or mine. Wherever we decide to stay with her. Do you like it?”

She bit her lip. If they got it and took it to the base, it would fit better in his room. His was much bigger than hers. It’d make more sense to put it there, eventually, but before they decided on that there was something they still needed to talk about. “I like the black one better,” she began.

“We can do black. Can’t we, sweetheart?” He held out his hands and she let him take Leia. He bounced her gently from side to side, looking down at her while she sucked on her new pacifier and clutched his shirt tightly with one tiny hand. 

“We should grab a smaller one to have with us this week. Something portable to have downstairs.”

“Agreed,” he said, his eyes still holding their daughter’s. “Whatever you want, we’ll get.”

Taking a deep breath, she ran her hand over the rail of the bed. She might as well get it over with. “Phil, we should probably talk about me taking time off.”

Phil looked up at her. “So we’re having this conversation now?” She raised a brow at him, and he nodded. “Yeah, all right. Let’s talk about that.”

She swallowed. “I want to get a house or an apartment,” she told him. During the drive, they talked about how long she’d spend with Leia. Initially, she thought three months would be enough but then the more they talked the longer it became until they mutually agreed on six months then they would reevaluate her return once it was up. “It can be somewhere close by. You can stay at the base if you want to. I’m not saying you have to live with us-”

“What if I wanted to?” he interrupted.

Her heartbeat picked up a faster pace. She stared into his eyes, looking for any sign of doubt or reluctance but finding none. “If you wanted to, you could,” she told him, absolutely hating how hopeful she sounded.

“We’d need to do more shopping,” he pointed out.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her most committed nod. If he was all in, so was she. “We would. And I want to ask Daisy to come with us.” His smile gentled even more if that were possible She had a feeling he wouldn’t mind. “With Lincoln’s death and everything, I think it might be good for her.”

“I agreed. She needs family right now. Making sure she knows she’s a part of ours might help her heal.” 

“So we’re doing this?”

“We are.” He took a step towards her, closing the distance between them. “Lucky for us we have some time off. We can look for something together.” 

Her lips threatened to tug up. Yet a cautionary voice in the back of her mind questioned how quickly things were moving. It was only a week ago they ventured out for a meal together. And while neither one of them called it a date, there had been endless amounts of flirting and joking that they’d finally managed to leave the kids at home. Now here they were, talking about moving in together.

“You don’t think we’re moving too fast?”

He laughed at that. “Twenty years dancing around our feelings and now we have a baby, seems to me like we’ve been moving too slow.”

Her heart thudded in her chest. It was one thing to hope he wanted the same things as her; It was another thing to have him confirm it. Especially now as his gaze was locked on to hers with those loving blue eyes of his. He reached up, tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. His eyes fell from her eyes to her lips. She rose on her tiptoes, meeting him halfway. 

She felt his hand cradle the back of her head as his lips met hers. 

She could get used to this.

* * *

Melinda didn’t even want to think about what the delivery fee for all they bought cost her mother. Phil tried to pay, insisting on at least splitting the bill, but her mother wouldn’t hear of it. His responsibility, she had told him, would be to get their purchases from her home back to their base. 

He found that agreeable enough.

Twenty minutes later, and one packed SUV later, they left the boutique. But instead of getting back on the highway, they took a detour, stopping outside of a large brownstone building. Melinda gazed out the window. This must have been the appointment her mother had mentioned. Whatever it was she hoped it wouldn’t take long but one look at Phil as he turned to her, his eyes wide and knowing told her, she shouldn’t hold her breath. 

“What?”

“Bleecker Street,” he said.

Melinda opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but just then the driver opened her door, distracting her. She took a sleeping Leia from her car seat while Phil clambered out his door. When she got out his look of awe coupled with the old building clicked. 

Melinda walked over to her mother’s large sedan. “What is this?”

“I won’t be joining you back at home for a few days, but the driver will take you back when you’ve finished here,” Lian told them. Melinda felt Phil’s hand, warm, low on her back. Her mother gave a tilt of her chin in the building’s direction. “He’s promised to give you answers. I pulled many strings on this one. Do not embarrass me.”

And just like that, her mother rolled up her window and drove away, leaving them to stare after her.

“Why do I get the feeling she was only referring to me?”

Melinda’s stomach was twisted in too many knots to laugh, much less smile. He took her hand, and she followed him up the steps, standing beside him as he rang the doorbell. 

They waited for what seemed like forever. Phil bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to appear casual enough while looking around them, making sure no one was watching. She didn’t think anyone was, but his nerves put her on guard.

She was almost dumbstruck by the eagerness of the man who finally opened the door. He gestured for them to come in, and Phil waited for her to enter before following. “Director Coulson, Agent May, little Leia. Please come in.” He led them through an impressively large foyer. There was a massive column of stairs in front of them with rooms off to the side. The man stopped in front of the stairs and turned towards them. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but Doctor Strange is out this afternoon.”

His eyes went between them, but Melinda could tell his words were more for Phil than her. 

Phil nodded, doing well to hide his disappointment. “Some super-secret mission?”

“Hot stone yoga.”

His face fell. “Ah.”

Melinda rolled her eyes.

“My name is Wong. Would either of you like a drink? Some tea?”

“No, thank you,” Melinda said before Phil could answer. She wasn’t there to meet any superheroes or have tea time while making friends. He had answers for them and that’s all she wanted. “We’d just like to know why we’re here.”

The man nodded. “Your mother indicated you had questions about Leia’s parents.”

“We do. Can you tell us if they’re okay?” Phil asked.

There was a pause, and Melinda could tell by the downcast look on the man’s face what his answer would be before he even said it. “I’m afraid not.”

She held Leia tighter, and, though she wasn’t sure she wanted to know, asked, “What happened?”

“Please understand,” Wong began looking between them. “We rarely give out these sorts of... answers.”

“Okay,” Phil tore his gaze from Wong to her then back, “so anything said in this room is classified. Trust me, we understand more than most. Was it another Thanos?”

“It was something a little closer to home. A supernova.”

“A supernova?” she repeated, confused.

Phil must have been just as perplexed because he asked, “But doesn’t something like that take millions of years? It’s not something that happens overnight.”

“No, it isn’t. Unless the process is helped along by more powerful forces.”

“No one could stop it?” she asked, not bothering to mask her tone of utter disbelief.

“By the time most knew what was going on, it was too late to reverse the effects. You and your wife…” he paused shaking his head then backtracked, “your... other-selves merely were in the right place with the right person which is why you have Leia with you now.”

“Can you tell us who this person was?” Phil asked.

“I cannot.”

“Okay, so this person... they were the ones who let the other May bring Leia here?”

“They were.”

“And when the other me went back?” she asked feeling like the ground was being swept from underneath her.

“I’m sorry. No one survived.”

The silence in the room was deafening. Melinda felt like his words had taken all the air from her lungs. They were gone. Just like that. 

Phil was the first one to speak. “And there’s no way to help or change what happened?”

Wong’s voice was thick with sympathy when he answered with a soft, “No.”

She looked up just in time to see Phil’s jaw clench. Not being able to help, not being able to save them, to be so helpless wasn’t something that sat well with him. It didn’t surprise her at all when he replied with a slightly angry, “But you have the power to if you wanted.”

Wong’s eyes narrowed at the accusation. “That’s not how it works. We do not break the laws of nature. We do not tamper with time; we defend it.”

“And yet, whoever it was, they allowed Leia to be brought here,” Phil argued.

“That decision was not in our power and it did not change the fate of their universe or ours.”

She reached out and grasped Phil’s arm. He looked over at her, and she shook her head. 

He sighed. “All right, thank you.” Wong led them back to the door, but before he opened it Phil asked, “Oh, just one more question. That fate won’t be happening here, will it?”

“I can’t-”

“Yeah, you can’t say. We got it,” Melinda muttered, turning back to the door.

“If it’s any comfort,” Wong’s voice called, making them pause and turn to him. “They had one another. In the end.”

“It does. Thank you.” Phil said then as an afterthought, added, “Tell Doctor Strange I like what he did with the place.”

Wong brightened. “I will. The drapes were my idea. Brightens it up more.”

Melinda was quiet on the drive back to her mother’s, and even when they arrived she took Leia upstairs while Phil sorted through the purchases they made. 

A half-hour later, she put Leia down and made her way downstairs. She sat the baby monitor down beside her on the coffee table in case Leia woke. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, taking a seat next to her. 

A deep ache that she’d buried in her chest bubbled to the surface. They lost everything, she wanted to say, but didn’t. “There’s no point. They’re gone.”

His eyes were knowing and sad. “You expected another outcome.”

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She had. She expected them to come back. To open a portal or whatever the hell it was, smiling and victorious as they took their daughter back into their waiting arms. She expected to be heartbroken. Funny thing was, she still felt that way. Maybe even more so because they were a family. They deserved to raise Leia.

“I expected them to save themselves and-” her voice broke. 

His voice was gentle as he raised his hand to cup her cheek. “The world?”

She looked up into his eyes. He smiled, and it was sad and yet accepting. “Yeah.”

“They did,” he murmured, “they saved their daughter.” 

Agent Melinda May didn’t cry, but Melinda May, mother and woman who loved Phil Coulson more than anything, let the tears that filled her eyes slip down her cheeks. The dam she’d constructed that kept her emotions at bay broke. He was right. They saved the world. They saved their world. Phil’s arms went around her. “Hey, come here.”

Wrapping her arms around his middle, she tucked herself into his side. He held her tight, dropping a kiss to her hair, as she thought of the daughter they had sleeping upstairs that was now theirs. 

“What are we going to tell her?” she asked into the quiet of the room after her tears had dried.

“The truth,” he murmured, “when she’s old enough.”

They sat together and watched the flames of the fire, letting them draw comfort from holding each other until the sounds of Leia’s whimpers took them both upstairs. 


	6. Closing The Distance

“We’re going to stay for a week. Figure out this parenting gig.” Phil’s voice drifted up from the stairs as he made his way up to the bedroom, Melinda smiled at the softness in his tone while she moved around the bedroom, one arm cradling Leia to her, the other gathering things she needed for the baby’s bath. She heard his footsteps as he neared and turned to see him leaning against the doorframe, phone held out in his hand as he FaceTime with Daisy. “May wants you to come join us.”

“Me? Uh, okay. Why?”

They shared smiles at the confusion in the young girl’s voice. Phil’s gaze slid from hers to look down at his phone. “Because we’re a family and we want you around,” Phil told her before returning his eyes to Melinda.

Daisy was quiet for a long moment. Melinda’s chest tightened with a sudden thought that Daisy might not want to come. The devastation that came with the death of someone you loved, Melinda knew well. Though it wasn’t quite the same as Daisy’s experience, after Fury told Melinda about Phil’s death, she too closed herself off from everyone for months. 

To her relief, she heard Daisy sigh. “I suppose I could. It’s not like there’s much for me to do around here.”

“Good, it’s settled. I’ll come get you on Sunday. Pack a bag for a week. You can come back with us when we leave.”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather spend time together as a family?”

Melinda paused in the doorway, giving him a look that had him tilting the phone towards her so she could see Daisy. “Hey, like Phil said, you’re a part of our family. Got it?” 

She made sure her tone was strong enough it left no room for argument, but also gentle so Daisy wouldn’t miss the genuine truthfulness behind her words. 

Daisy looked down at her hands. Her expression softened. “Yeah, I got it.”

Melinda smiled at Phil and then stepped out of the room. 

In the bathroom, she placed the baby shampoo and a soft towel on the counter beside the sink. Her eyes fell to her daughter. She was awake and gazing up at her with her curious little dark eyes. Melinda smiled and rubbed a finger over the baby’s cheek, her touch drawing a soft little coo from Leia.

“Are you ready for this kid?” she asked the baby, feeling more nervous than she probably should be. It was just a bath, she told herself. How hard could bathing a baby be?

On the counter, she unfolded the towel before placing Leia on it. She unsnapped the snaps on the baby’s long-sleeved onesie, with white and grey clouds that Phil picked out for her. Leia chewed on her fist, happy to just lie there and let Melinda undress her. She kept one hand on the baby’s belly while she reached over and filled the baby tub with warm water. 

She kissed Leia’s soft cheeks as she waited and whispered how much she loved her until the tub was half full. With a deep breath, she twisted the taps, turning off the water. Knowing Phil wanted to share the experience of Leia’s first bath, her previous ones from the following days were warm wet cloths, she called for him. 

“Phil, I need you.”

Within a few seconds, he stepped into the room. “I gotta go, Daisy. I’ll come get you on Sunday.”

“Okay, if you’re sure?”

He smiled at Daisy. “Absolutely. See you then.”

Removing the baby’s diaper, Melinda lifted Leia, kissing her on the cheek once more before lowering her into the water. Leia’s legs folded up underneath her. She let out a whimper as Melinda laid her back against the elevated back of the baby bath. 

“It’s not too warm, is it?” she asked Phil, uncertain by her daughter’s unease. 

He reached in and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. He took one of the baby’s feet, leaning down to press a kiss against her brow as her whimpers increased. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“Can you hand me the shampoo and the washcloth?”

“Yep.”

Though the water only came up to Leia’s belly, Melinda kept her hand against her. “She’s so little I’m afraid she’s going to slip.”

Phil frowned thoughtfully. “Maybe we should have gotten one of the smaller ones with the little hammock?”

“Too late now,” she muttered. Rubbing the cloth over the baby’s chest and belly didn’t soothe Leia like she thought it would. Her whimpers stopped only a moment before Leia’s face crumpled, her cries filling the room in protest. It broke Melinda’s heart even though she knew the baby was fine. “Oh, baby girl, I’m sorry, I know. I’ll hurry.”

While she reached for the shampoo, Phil took one of the baby’s hands. “Hey, Leia, what’s wrong, hm? Don’t you like the water?” Her cries escalated, making Phil’s frown deepen. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Just your hair left and then we’re all done,” Melinda promised. To her surprise, the moment she ran her fingers over the baby’s head to wet her hair, Leia calmed. Gently, she lathered the baby’s thick, dark hair. Leia sat with a tight grip on Phil’s finger, looking up at her while she gently ran her fingers over Leia’s head. 

Melinda chuckled. “Does that feel good?”

“I bet the other you had a lot of heartburn during her pregnancy.”

Melinda looked over at him and raised a brow. “How do you figure?”

“I read that babies born with a lot of hair usually give their mother’s a great deal of heartburn.”

Phil’s comment, while innocent, had her swallowing past the sudden tightness in her throat. What he didn’t know was that she had been actively trying not to think about what being pregnant with Leia would have been like. One of the many things she had looked forward to back when she was planning a family was that feeling of having a baby grow inside her. From feeling their first kicks and hiccups to rubbing coconut butter on stretch marks and complaining about how her ankles ached. At this point in her life, she had made peace with that missed opportunity, but feeling the envy she did now, she realized it would be a regret she’d always carry with her. 

She tried not to let her disappointment show and instead shook her head with a smirk. “That sounds more like an old wives’ tale.” Finishing up with Leia’s hair, she handed Phil the washcloth. “There we go, all done,” she told Leia, swiping a drop of water was about to fall from the baby’s brow into her eye. “You want to get the towel?” She nudged Phil, who nodded.

When he was ready, she lifted the baby from the water and handed her to Phil who bundled her up in the towel, holding her against his chest. “Hey, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” she heard him murmuring to their daughter while following her back into their room.

“Did you wash the onesies?” she asked him when she couldn’t find them in the many piles of Leia’s new washed and folded laundry on the dresser. 

“Yeah, they’re in the pink bin,” he said, bouncing the bundled baby gently in his arms. “I think the warm water tuckered her out. She’s got some sleepy eyes.”

“Do you want to dress her while I go make her bottle?”

“Sure,” he said, moving over to the bed where she laid out the baby’s diaper, lotion, and pajamas. 

“Be careful, don’t take too long with that diaper,” she warned him with a smirk. 

Melinda went back upstairs to a warm, happy-albeit sleepy baby. She took Leia from Phil while he showered. She made herself comfortable on the bed, cradling Leia while she drank her bottle. A feeling of calm washed over her as she watched her. It’d only been a few days, but Melinda looked forward to her nights with the baby. Just her with her daughter snuggled against her. Watching her little hand open and splay against her chest until she found the neckline of her tank, where she’d grasp it in her tiny hand. She dropped kisses to her brow and took deep breaths, smelling her unique baby scent.

By the time she finished her bottle, Phil was back, dressed in grey sweatpants and a Captain America t-shirt. She fought to keep her smile in check but failed. He was as endearing as he was nerdy, and she wouldn’t have him any other way.

“Hey, so there’s a farmer’s market in town this weekend,” he began with a hopeful look over at her. “It’s the last one of the season. What do you think? We can go grab some fresh veggies and bread. I can make us pasta to go with them.”

She wasn’t about to say no to that. “Now you’re talking.”

After she coaxed a few burps from Leia, Melinda walked around the room with her, making sure she was asleep before lying her down in the bassinet. 

Phil came to stand by her, gazing lovingly down at the baby. “She likes to sleep with her arms up. Have you noticed that?”

Melinda smiled. She had noticed it. Whether she was being held or lying down, both or at least one of her arms would be up, her tiny fists clenched beside her ears. “I have. It’s adorable.” Melinda frowned, looking around the room. While her mother’s house was warm, the nights were becoming cooler with the approaching winter, so she’d bought a lightweight blanket to swaddle the baby in. “Did you see the yellow blanket I got her?”

Phil was thoughtful a moment before he said, “I think it’s still in the dryer. Hang on.” He left the room and came back a few moments later, blanket in hand. “Here we go.”

“Thank you.” Melinda carefully wrapped up the baby the way Phil had shown her from what he learned from YouTube. Leia didn’t stir or fuss. Over the last couple of days, Melinda observed how Leia liked to be held close or wrapped up in a blanket. Her mother told her how as a baby, Melinda too felt more secure swaddled. “Are you okay watching her if I take a shower?”

He took a step towards her and then another. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Yep, I’ve got her,” he told Melinda, his voice soft and warm. 

Melinda hummed against his lips as he kissed her once more, only this time when he drew away she reached up and brought him down for another.

“I’ll be right back,” she murmured moments later, leaving Phil standing there staring longingly after her.

In the bathroom, Melinda turned on the water to hot and while she waited for it to warm, tidied up from Leia’s bath. Once she was done she undressed and stepped under the spray. She washed quickly, wanting to not take too long in case Phil needed her. But thinking of Phil led her to thoughts about them. 

Melinda touched her lips that were still tingling from their kiss with her fingertips and smiled. Being at her mother’s with Phil away from their work obligations had proven to her they could make a relationship work. That it was possible to have everything and still save the world. 

While all that was wonderful and exciting, Melinda was more than ready to take their relationship that one step further.

When she came into the room, she found Phil in bed engrossed in one of the many baby books he picked up in the shop, _What to Expect The First Year_. But the utter adorableness of it was the glasses he wore, and their baby lying on his chest, that surprised her. 

“I haven’t seen you wear those in a while,” she commented on her way over to the dresser where she had put her lotion.

Phil sighed, his hand resting over Leia, rubbing her back in a gentle caress. “I’m getting old, I’m afraid. I seem to need them more often these days.”

“Did she wake up?”

“She fussed a little, so I picked her up.” His eyes fell to their daughter, and she watched as he leaned down to place a kiss on her head. “I’m pretty sure she’s good and asleep now if you want to try laying her down again.”

She hated to do it, as he looked like he could hold her there all night, but she had plans for him. Taking Leia from him, she cuddled her baby close and kissed her cheek, then gently lowered her into her bassinet once again. She waited a moment to make sure Leia didn’t stir before turning away.

“I think she’ll stay asleep,” she murmured making her way over to Phil’s side of the bed.

“Okay, good.” He looked up, his eyes widening as she took the book from his hand and placed it on the bedside table. She didn’t answer him with words but lifted the duvet then slid over his lap, straddling him. “Uh, what are you doing?”

Sexy as his glasses were, she reached up and took them off, setting them over on the bedside table on top of his book. “You won’t be needing those,” she told him with a smirk. His hands found her hips, squeezing them gently. His eyes were dark and searching hers for what she didn’t know. Her thumbs brushed over his cheeks. “Can you see me?” 

He grinned. “I can see you just fine.” His voice was a low, sexy murmur that made heat burn low in her belly when he said, “God, you’re so beautiful, Mel.”

Her breath caught in her chest at the depth of emotion in his eyes. She knew they’d always had that certain chemistry between them. She found his nerdiness only made him more attractive to her. She wasn’t a vain person but was aware she had a natural beauty men found attractive. But hearing it from Phil made heat blossom in her cheeks and her eyes fall between them. 

“You know the last time I made you blush was back on our first mission as husband and wife.”

She remembered. He’d caught her off guard when she’d been trying to get eyes on their target. She’d been leaning against him pretending to whisper something in his ear when suddenly he blurted out, “God, you smell good.”

Her proximity coupled with her developing feelings for him had her blushing scarlet like some kind of inexperienced teenager. 

She snorted a laugh, and with that, shifted her hips just so and slowly moved over him. Phil’s head fell back, a deep long groan slipping from him as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his jaw, his neck then made her way slowly back to brush her lips over his. Had it only been less than a week since they took the steps forward that led them to this moment? Somehow it felt like they’ve always had this instead of a handful of days. He’d always been locked in her heart, but this, them together, was new and exciting and yet familiar. It was like experiencing a memory, but only remembering how it felt in that moment, not the details. Slowly, she drew away from their kiss and he opened his eyes as she dropped her forehead on his. 

“Grab the monitor. We’ll go in the other room,” she told him, feeling her belly flutter with nerves as she slid off his lap, but found them dissipating as he dumbly nodded up at her loss for words. She rolled her eyes and tugged at his hand. “Out of this bed or I’ll start without you.”

She got as far as the hallway before she found herself pressed up against the wall with Phil’s lips on hers. She hummed a hum of a surprise but reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him walk them into the guest room. 

In the room, she spun them so that the back of Phil’s knees hit the mattresses. Resuming their previous positions, Melinda continued kissing him while he pulled her up on his lap. Her shirt went first, followed by his. Her heart pounded in her chest and she shivered as his fingertips trailed down her spine. 

“Do we need…”

“No,” she said, knowing they were both clean and at his and her age, the odds of any surprises were slim to none without some kind of medical intervention, as Simmons had so delicately put it when she had been theorizing Leia’s conception. “Unless you want to?”

Phil knew this too, as he was also in the room, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when he shook his head and replied with a husky. “I’m fine without.”

Soon the rest of their clothes followed, and he lay back on the bed as she straddled him, she leaned forward but didn’t kiss him as he wanted, which looked like it put him out for a moment, but as she reached down between them and began to slowly sink on him, his pout fell away, and all her thoughts of teasing him dizzied and she became lost in the feel of finally being with him.

“God, Melinda…” he groaned and leaned up to steal the kiss she’d denied him before dropping his head back down and biting his lip. Her deep, breathy, _Phil…_ next to his ear had him turning his head and leaning up so he could nip and suck at that spot behind her ear and God she loved him so much. 

“Mel…”

She sat up and his hands gripped at the flesh of her hips in time with every rise and fall of her hips. But then she slowed, paused, and he looked up finding her looking down at him with this need in her eyes before she reached for him and breathed, “Come up here.”

He did, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as she could be. He got the idea, and they both shifted a little so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and his hands ran from her knees and up and around. He cupped her ass, making her softly laugh before kissing again.

When he had her all pressed against him, fitted snugly together, while their lips brushed together softly. It wasn’t a position she’d done often as it was more intimate, one for savoring, for feeling like she didn’t know where he ended and she began.

Again, she began to rock, and his hands clutched her, helping her movements on him because why should she do all the work? She moaned into his kiss, and he chased it with one of his own. They kissed until they were breathless, and only then did he draw back to give a bit of room so they could gaze into one another’s eyes. Her heart knocked hard in her chest. She loved him so much. She couldn’t believe how long it took them to get there.

He rolled her onto her back. Together they found their rhythm with him deep inside her, and her breasts pressed up against his chest, bellies slick with sweat until they’re both right at the edge, gasping into the other’s mouth with his hands in her hair from the intensity and then coming and trembling and groaning their release.

He moved to roll off of her but not wanting to lose her connection to him just yet; she tightened her legs around him, keeping him against her. Phil chuckled and placed a kiss to her brow. They traded deep lazy kisses for a few more moments before he rolled her with him to his side.

“That was…” Phil began, catching his breath, “wow.”

She smiled, knowingly. “Yeah.”

“We should have done that years ago.”

Laughter bubbled up from her chest at the enthusiasm in his tone. He was such a dork. “Mm-hmm,” she hummed leaning forward to kiss the top of his nose, “but just think, now we can spend our time making up for the lost time.”

“I’m one hundred percent down with that.”

She rolled her eyes. “I thought you might be.”

His eyes softened and held hers as he murmured, “Just so you know, I’m completely in love with you, Melinda May.”

For the second time that night, her breath caught in her chest, and if her eyes filled with tears, well, it’d been an emotional week. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing over the slight stubble. All these years together, she couldn’t imagine her life without him. As if sensing her thoughts, he leaned into her touch and placed his hand over hers and tenderly kissed her palm. 

“I know. I love you, too, Phil Coulson.”

* * *

The next morning Melinda was the first to wake. They left the drapes open the night before so the light filled the room with the gray Virginia sky and for a while; she laid there with Phil. Listened to his deep, even breathing with the feel of his arm around her middle.

Her fingertips trailed over his arm as her thoughts drifted over their night together. In the moment’s heat, their mutual decision not to use protection was what it was, but they would need to be more careful. Sure, she was pushing her late forties, but what if Simmons was wrong? What if Leia wasn’t planned? What if she and Phil assumed as they did? That they were relatively safe from getting accidentally pregnant because of their age? If they weren’t careful, they would have two babies on their hands. As much as she’d love to experience pregnancy, she wasn’t sure she’d like to have two babies in diapers at once. Especially not while navigating her new relationship with Phil, moving into a new place, and deciding where work would fit into everything.

When they returned to the base, she’d talk to Jemma about another implant, maybe even an IUD depending on what she and Phil did.

Turning her head, she studied the softly snoring man beside her. Pressing her lips together, she smothered the smile that pulled at her lips. He was dead asleep, and with as many times as they were up and down with Leia, she doubted he’d be up soon. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but it had to be early still. She’d let him sleep a little while longer and then she’d wake him with soft kisses and the smell of strong coffee.

Pulling herself gently from his arms, Melinda grabbed her bathrobe from the hook on the back of the door, stopping to check on the baby who was just as sound asleep as her father then made her way from the room and into the bathroom. 

She took her time to check her reflection and brush her teeth. She needed a shower. Her hair was sleep mussed and a little worse for wear after her and Phil’s night and early morning together.

She needed tea and was about to slip passed the bedroom, but Leia’s soft coos drew her back in the room. 

She smiled widely at the sight of her awake baby. “Hey, baby girl,” she greeted, picking her up and cuddling her daughter close while dropping kisses to her soft hair. 

To her surprise, Phil stirred, blinking over in their direction. She took a seat on the side of the bed while he stretched. 

“Did you get up without me?” he said through a yawn.

Her heart melted with the pout on his lips. Running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair, she chuckled and told him, “Well, you were dead to the world.”

He smiled, something proud and smug. “Sorry. Must have been worn out.”

She rolled her eyes, but her heart wasn’t in it. “I hope you’re not too worn out to make me breakfast before you go dragging me and your daughter into town.”

He chuckled and sat up. “Not that worn out.” He leaned towards her, a gleam in her eyes was only for her and she met him halfway in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that update took do long, and even more sorry to say it probably won't be updated again until sometime next month because I've gone and decided to write a Philinda Christmas fic that's kinda long and well, I'm really excited for it. But I'll try to get this updated again asap. Thanks for reading and all the kudos and feedback! I truly appreciate it!


	7. Just You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little bit of a shorter chapter but I wanted to give you all something before Christmas.

The morning continued to crawl along, but Melinda had no desire to move from bed. Especially not when being in bed meant watching her two most favorite people in the world.

Phil had taken Leia from her arms to kiss her good morning. It turned out; she had been in a very happy, very talkative mood. She and Phil had been lying on the bed, him talking to her about everything Captain America and her responding with soft coos and kicks of her feet. Melinda had been watching the exchange with a smile, her heart filled with more love than she thought she was capable of. 

An hour later, after dragging themselves from the coziness of their bed, Phil made them breakfast, then they bundled up against the chilly fall air and made their way into town.

Phil thrived at the farmer’s market. He delighted in every stand, every bit of produce, and cooked offering. There were so many vendors with samples of foods and drinks that Melinda was sure neither of them would need lunch. 

“This is so surreal.” At her raised brow, he clarified, “Us. Leia.”

She smiled and patted Leia’s bottom as the baby stretched against her before falling back to sleep. “I know.”

“Oh hey, hang on.” He left her side to stop at another booth. He returned to her carrying a bag with a large loaf of bread and holding it up, he smelled it humming appreciatively before holding it out for her to do the same. “Rosemary bread. This will go well with dinner tonight.”

“What are you making?”

His lips pulled up and held up the bag he’d purchased three stands back. She had been busy feeding Leia at the time she hadn’t seen what he stopped to buy. Looking inside, she found pasta noodles. “Your favorite.” 

Her eyes widened. “Your lasagna?” At his nod, she groaned. He learned to perfect his mother’s recipe during their time as partners and she swore she gained ten pounds because of it. “I love you.” He grinned smugly, and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Melinda slipped her arm around his waist, sliding her hand down, fitting it into the back pocket of his jeans. “And I really like you in jeans.”

She could feel his chuckle against her side. “I’ll make sure I wear them more often.” She felt a kiss being pressed into her hair and she leaned into it, loving the small intimacy they could allow themselves in public.

“Should we grab a bottle of wine too?” She didn’t know about him, but she was really in the mood to just enjoy the night with him.

He smiled knowingly down at her, his eyes reflecting the same desire as hers. “Definitely.”

They picked out an overpriced bottle of syrah and lingered around for a little while more, looking at the textiles and handmade jewelry. She picked out an ankle bracelet for Daisy and a t-shirt for Phil that said Farmacist. He bought four reusable market bags and two mint green matching knitted eco-friendly beanies for her and Leia. 

Back at her mother’s with Phil downstairs starting dinner, she took Leia upstairs with her while she changed into leggings and a T-shirt and the baby into a sleeper.

Leia let out a wide little yawn, and Melinda’s heart melted. Picking her up, she gathered her baby against her chest, throwing a blanket over her as she walked and swayed her daughter around the room. She thought a lot about what Phil had said. How this life was so surreal. It was amusing to hear how she and Phil had been dancing around their feelings for years and all it took to help them take that final small step was this tiny little bundle. Proof of their love. Their mutual desire to have more out of life.

As painful as it was for her other self, Melinda would always be grateful to her. Not just for Leia, but for her and Phil.

She heard Phil’s footsteps up the stairs. And she let him think he was sneaking up on her before she spoke. “I saw that.”

His face fell into something she could only describe as a party-pooper face. Dropping his phone, he told her, “What? Daisy wants pictures.”

“Daisy does, huh?”

“It was too adorable not to take a picture.”

She smirked. “Like this morning?”

He had the good grace to look somewhat abashed at being caught. She’d fallen back to sleep with Leia on her chest after she’d taken her bottle that morning. She probably looked like hell, but as long as he was only sharing them with Daisy…

“I thought you were asleep,” he defended.

She hummed, knowingly. He had thought she was asleep, but she’d been lightly dozing, too cautious to let herself fall into a deep sleep and risk dropping the baby.

Dinner was amazing as she knew it’d be. Phil was an amazing cook and lasagna was one of his best dishes. If he had time, he would have made his own pasta but since they’d gotten it fresh from the market, it was just as good as his, and he promised to make it again for her and Daisy soon.

Phil had Leia for a while, while she worked out in the small workout room her mother had renovated in the basement. She’d needed the time to herself to just let everything go and have an hour to not think. It was nice, and she felt much more relaxed after, but once she got upstairs and showered, she was ready to have Leia back in her arms and planning their future with Phil.

She only felt slightly guilty for taking Leia from where she’d been sleeping peacefully on Phil’s chest. Leia grunted a soft little grunt, displeased to be moved away from her father’s warmth. Melinda smiled down at her baby stretching in her arms then blinking her eyes open only a moment before settling once again, satisfied to go back to sleep as long as she was being held by one of them. 

She smiled down at Leia and brushed the tip of her finger over her soft cheek. “You’re so spoiled.”

“You could lay her down,” Phil suggested as he stood then leaning down, capturing her lips with his. He drew away slowly, making her sigh from the gentleness of it.

Her eyes rose to meet his, and she argued, “She’s comfortable now.”

He smiled and hummed knowingly. He was just as guilty as she was in holding Leia. “I’m going up to shower. Find a movie. I won’t be long.”

Her mother had no movies in her home, but she had a smart TV with a strong internet connection. It didn’t take her long to pull up one of the many streaming services. She didn’t care what they watched. She pulled up a documentary about Captain America and Peggy Carter.

He was downstairs before she knew it, wearing a white tee and cotton flannel pajama pants. One look at the screen and his eyes widened. 

“Oh, this should be good. I haven’t seen this one.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

A few hours later, they shut off the TV and locked up the house, making their way upstairs. It’d been a long day, one they both had enjoyed just being together and letting themselves relax in a way they haven’t been able to in a long time.

Melinda moved across the room to the bassinet, murmuring her goodnights to the baby in Mandarin, wanting her daughter to grow up with both languages. Phil was watching her, his eyes incredibly soft behind his glasses. 

“What are you telling her?”

“That she’s beautiful and that we will love and protect her.”

He smiled and went back to reading something on his phone. After making sure Leia was asleep, she crawled into bed, sliding over until she lay curled into Phil’s side with her head pillowed on his chest.

“So I’ve been reading this baby website and at her two-month milestone, she will smile, and three months we’ll have giggling and oh, showing a preference to you or your partner.”

“She’ll be a daddy’s girl,” she replied, closing her eyes knowing Phil would be the one Leia would go to to get her way.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. She wasn’t thrilled this morning when you left her with me so you could shower.”

She smiled at that. “Maybe she’ll just love us both equally?”

He presses a kiss to her brow. “She will.”

“While Daisy is here, I thought we could get her to make Leia some birth records. As much as I love Jemma, she’s not a pediatrician. I think we should take her to see one when we get back.”

“Agreed. I’m sure Daisy wouldn’t mind.”

“Even in an alternate universe, we would have given her immunizations, right?”

He paused, but then answered with a resolute nod and an affirmative, “Absolutely.”

“We’ll have to rely on that assumption,” she said, knowing she didn’t feel as sure as Phil.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Their universe couldn’t have been that different from our own. We’d have made sure we protected her.”

“You’re right, I know.” She let out a sigh, letting her worries go for the evening. Turning to face him, she ran her fingertips over his cheek. “You know this is our last night alone here.”

He chuckled, but she cut it off with a press of her lips to his. 

After a few breathless moments, he drew away enough to look into her eyes. “Are you sure? What about Leia?”

“She’s sound asleep and will be for a couple of hours.” 

He didn’t make any further protests. Instead, he surprised her by rolling her under him and using their time very much to his advantage.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and with it more rain and a lot of heavy fog. Melinda stood holding Leia in the hall while Phil put on his shoes and coat. She hated him leaving but knew he’d be back later that afternoon and mentally kicked herself for becoming so damn dependent.

“I’ll be back with Daisy.” He closed the distance, capturing her lips with his in a lingering kiss before pulling away to take Leia. “Goodbye, sweetheart.”

She shook her head, watching him kiss Leia’s cheek and cuddle her close. It was adorable, but if she didn’t take her from him, he’d never leave. Holding out her hands for the baby, she gestured to the door with a nod. “Give her here and go or you’ll never leave.”

He frowned but with one last kiss, handed the baby back to her. She stood in the hall watching Phil put on his shoes on his way out for the morning to go pick up Daisy.

“Don’t worry about lunch,” he told her, shrugging on his jacket. “Daisy and I will pick it up on our way back along with something for dinner.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” With one last kiss and a gentle push toward the door, he left. 


	8. The Makings of a Family

Though her mother’s house was immaculately clean, Melinda was on her own little personal mission to scrub and dust every surface. There just wasn’t much else to do. After Phil left, she did ta chi with Leia wrapped against her. Her daughter waking only now and then to blink up at her, then fall straight back to sleep. 

Baby laundry seemed to be a thing that accumulated quickly. While Leia napped, she washed a load of onesies and burp rags. Cleaned and sanitized, bottles and pacifiers. When she was done she pulled out her laptop and watched a few of the vlogs Phil bookmarked her. She clicked out of the make your own organic baby food and anything with overly peppy moms, slipping to the info about her baby’s development and care. 

None of the information was anything she couldn’t have figured out on her own, but it was nice to have a heads up. When Leia woke, she took her and sat down with her on the couch beside the window. Leia’s soft noises as she drank had Melinda dropping frequent kisses to her head.

Leia reached up and took her finger in a tight grasp. Melinda’s lips lifted, as did her heart. She couldn’t believe how she made this perfect little person. Well, not her, but close enough. Phil said he saw her in their daughter, but she saw Phil. He was there, in her lips and dimples, maybe even her nose.

She didn’t know how they did it. How they were able to have her at their age. All she knew was she’d do anything for this little girl. Her little girl. 

She was done questioning what kind of mother she’d be because she was a mom and Leia deserved her to be the best mom she could be.

It didn’t erase the past, she’d carry that burden forever, but it would shape her future. It was time to let the little girl go and focus on hers.

One last kiss to Leia’s brow, Melinda took the empty bottle from Leia and lifted her up on her shoulder. The baby let out two very big burps and with a full belly, fell right back to sleep.

She didn’t know how much time passed with her sitting by the window enjoying the quiet while holding Leia, but soon she saw a familiar black SUV and rose to her feet.

“Looks like your daddy’s home,” she murmured to Leia. Crossing the room, she lowered her into her bassinet and went to the door to meet Daisy and Phil.

By the time she was outside on the porch, Daisy was making her way up the stairs.

A backpack over one shoulder and a baseball cap on her head, Daisy looked very much like a kid coming home from college. “Hey,” she said, with a soft smile. 

“Hey.” Melinda crossed her arms and smiled back. “How was the drive?”

“You know, Coulson. Full of baby trivia and how he thinks Leia will walk before she’s a year old.”

“Nine months tops.”

“With you as a mom, I believe it.”

“I’m glad you’re here. We missed you.” Melinda closed the distance between them and pulled the younger girl into her arms. It only took a moment before Daisy wrapped her arms around her, hugging her back just as fiercely, if not more so.

“Me too.” Daisy pulled away. Her smile was much more relaxed and genuine. “So where’s my baby?”

Malinda smirked. “Asleep in the living room.”

“Do you mind?” she asked, gesturing inside.

“Not at all.”

“I’ve been missing me some baby cuddles,” Daisy said, slipping past her.

Phil came up the steps carrying Daisy’s large duffle bag in one hand and what looked like takeout bags in the other. “Everything go okay?”

Melinda didn’t even try to contain her eye roll. “You were barely gone half a day.”

His lips lifted into a soft smile. Dropping the duffle, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him. “Still, I like to think I’m needed by you.”

“You know you are,” she told him, letting her demeanor soften long enough to raise on her toes and kiss him. “What did you bring?”

He let go of her and held up the bag and smirked. “Cashew chicken and vegetable lo mein.”

“This is why I keep you around.” She took the bags from his hand, making her way into the kitchen.

“Not the only reason, I hope.”

She smiled at him over her shoulder. The look in his eyes mirroring her own desire. “There are others.”

“I wouldn’t mind hearing you expound on those.”

She laughed, hearing his footsteps following behind her. “Later.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight, you want me to live with you guys? Like you guys are going to live together?”

Phil smiled over at Melinda. They had all just finished dinner. Phil was at the sink drying the last of the dishes while she and Daisy sat at the large kitchen island finishing the last of the apple crisp dessert Phil made for them. 

“We do and we are,” Phil answered, placing the last dish in the cupboard.

Daisy looked from Phil to her and back. “Wait, are you guys quitting S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“No.” Phil shook his head. He went over to the coffeepot and refilled his coffee while he explained, “Melinda’s taking six months off with Leia and I still plan to be the director for a while.” Daisy raised an eyebrow as if she didn’t believe it. Phil must have thought the same thing, adding, “It’s a tentative plan. We’ll see how it goes.”

She sat back in her chair. “Wow, okay.”

“Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D back to what it was will take time and right now we’ve got more questions than answers. There’s going to be a lot of downtime for a while. In the meantime, Mel and I think it’s time we put down some roots.”

Melinda watched Daisy take all Phil said in. It was a big change. Bigger than most. But after all they’ve been through throughout the years, they deserved it, and so did Daisy. After a moment, she asked, “So what do you say? You in?”

“I mean, downtime sounds pretty good right about now. I sometimes miss normal things like going to the movies, or I don’t know, just on a hike somewhere.”

“Tell me about it,” Phil said. “I could use a long vacation... or staycation? Whatever the kids call it these days.”

She and Daisy shared knowing smiles. 

“When are you thinking of doing this?”

“How fast can you find us something?” Melinda asked.

Daisy gave her the face she usually reserved for people who underestimated her. “Please.” with one hand she pulled her laptop to her, opening it and typing one-handed, keeping Leia tucked against her with the other. “How close do you want to be to the base?”

Phil glanced over at her. “What do you think? Fifteen minutes?”

Melinda shook her head. “Twenty.”

Daisy nodded. “Apartment or house?”

“House,” she replied without having to think about it. She was not living in an apartment. And she was not living in the suburbs again. If she could have it her way, any neighbors they might potentially have would be like there at her mother’s. Far away. And she told them both as much.

“Okay,” Daisy replied, drawing out the word as she typed. She looked between them. “How many rooms?”

Melinda looked at Phil, who met her gaze. 

“Three should do?” he said, though it was much more of a question.

Three would be the minimum that would work for them, but what if he wanted to work from home? What if they wanted to have people over? Or her parents came to visit. “You’re telling me you wouldn’t want an office? What about room for guests?”

He smirked. “Like your mother or Fitzsimmons?”

“Or more babies.”

The statement, not missed by her or Phil, stopped the conversation cold. 

The cup in Melinda’s hand fell to the counter with a loud thump. “Sorry, what?”

Daisy’s smile was big and smug as she tilted her head to the side, indicating the baby she held in her arms. “I’m just saying, you -they had her… and you guys are together now.”

Phil snorted a laugh into his cup of coffee. Melinda glared at Phil, who was doing a terrible job of smothering his smile. He was out of his mind if he thought they were having a baby, another baby now.

“We haven’t talked about that,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “And we’re not going to talk about it. I’m too old.”

“And so was the other May but look.” Daisy held Leia up. Her sweet little face adorably widening as she yawned, letting out the cutest little squeak as she did while Daisy said, “Ta-da.” The younger girl then cuddled Leia close to her face, pressing her cheek to Leia’s. “Leia and I both say we need more siblings.”

Phil grinned and looked at her like he was ready and willing to impregnate her the moment she’d given him the all-clear. “Stop looking at me like that, Phil.” Melinda narrowed her eyes at Daisy and pointed her index finger at her warningly. “Don’t give him ideas. I’m going upstairs to shower. You guys keep working on this. Five rooms should be enough.”

She got to her feet as Phil came over to her.

“Don’t worry, enjoy your shower,” Phil said, dropping a kiss on her cheek. “I’ve got her.”

“Well, technically, I’ve got her,” Daisy said more to the baby than Phil. Lying Leia back into the crook of her arm and leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. “Isn’t that right, little sis? Yeah. We’re going to watch cartoons, hang out and take pictures so we can send them to Aunt Jemma…”

Melinda smiled one last time at the picture that was Daisy and Leia and went upstairs. 

Upstairs, Melinda took her time instead of taking a shower she took a nice long bath. There she thought about the things they would need. She and Phil had very little when it came to possessions. Mostly it would be Phil who had packed away more memories than she. She didn’t doubt Daisy’s abilities. If they could find something while they were there with her mother they’d only have to stay at the base a few weeks or however long it took to close on something. When she was married to Andrew, the process had gone by pretty swiftly. In that time they could get everything they needed.

She had money put away, and she knew Phil did too. They would make sure Daisy and Leia had all that they needed to. Leia being mostly taken care of, Daisy would need more. 

By the time she dressed and got ready for bed, Melinda felt herself looking forward, even excited for things to come. They would soon have that normal family life she always told herself she could live without.

“Goodnight, Daisy,” she called down the hall to the room Daisy was sleeping in.

“Night.”

Melinda opened their door quietly in case Phil was just getting Leia to sleep. “How is she?”

He looked up, smiling that soft smile of his. “Out like a light.” Melinda went over and dropped a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. She stirred but settled almost immediately and didn’t wake when Phil laid her down in her small crib. “We must have done something good in this life. I don’t know how she’s such a good sleeper.”

“Don’t jinx it,” she told him. They got into bed, Phil switching off the bedside light then holding out his arm so she could slide in beside him. When they were settled, Melinda asked, “You never mentioned how things were going back at base.”

“They’re fine. Mack’s got it all under control. To tell you the truth, I think he enjoys being in charge.”

“I know he does.”

They were both quiet and then Phil’s voice filled the room. “Did you mean it?”

Her brow furrowed. “Mean what?”

“About not talking about it.”

She smiled, surprised he waited this long to ask her. She rose on her elbow so she could look down at him. “You want to?”

“I’m not opposed to... I’m just saying if you want to talk about it, I’m open to it.”

“Why does that not surprise me?”

“I know how much you used to…” he trailed off. She knew he wasn’t really sure about how to bring up her past with Andrew after all that had happened. “I’m just saying I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“You just want to see me pregnant.”

“I admit, the thought has crossed my mind a few times since Leia showed up.”

His unabashed admission had her (not for the first time) imagining it. Not just the pregnancy, but all of it. The morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings, and swollen ankles. Having a baby with Phil who would worry and smother her with attention would be one of the most infuriating, wonderful things she could ever imagine doing. She pressed a kiss to his chest. “I’ve thought about what it might have been like too.”

“Yeah?”

She reached up and ran her fingertips across his stubbled cheek. “Yeah. But then I think how selfish I am to want that. The other me, she had it. But imagine going through all that and only having three weeks. The way I look at it, we’re so lucky to have what we have.”

“I won’t argue with that.”

“If I change my mind, and want to talk about it, you’ll be the first to know.”

He grinned. “See now I’ve got you thinking about it.”

“Phil,” she said, drifting close. “Shut up and kiss me.”

He chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.”

Before she knew it, his soft warm lips were moving over hers. She groaned softly as his hand found its way under her shirt, drifting up her back in a soft caress. But just before things could get heated, a soft cry had them breaking apart. 

“It’s your own fault,” she said with a soft sigh. “You put it out there.”

He laughed, knowing she was right, and she moved away as he got up to get the baby. “Hey sweetheart, hey Leia. What’s wrong, huh?” The baby cries because soft whimpers and then soon she was asleep again. “Seems she just wanted to be held.”

Milinda’s lips pulled up. “Wonder who she gets that from?”

“Really?” He sighed. “One time as the little spoon and I’m labeled for life, huh?”

She pressed her lips together, but her effort to stay her smile was in vain. His mock hurt had her shoulders shaking with her silent laughter. To be fair, it had been she who had cuddled up to him when he rolled over during the night, but still, she wasn’t about to let go how much he had enjoyed it. “Bring her here.”

He sat down, and she cuddled to his side. They were both quiet, sitting there watching their daughter sleep, each of them wondering what the future had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't as long as most but the next on will be longer with lots of Philindaisy/Leia feels. I hope you're all taking care and staying safe.


	9. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, couple things. First thing, I went through the story and edited it a bit more and added some more details/dialogue through out the chapters so if you feel like a reread, there will be some new stuff for you. And second, I probably won't have a new chapter up next week because I'm doing this masterclass while I'm sick at home but promise to have another chapter up ASAP. Two weeks, max. Anyhoo, I hope y'all are being safe and washing your hands and let me know if you like the new stuff. ;) Enjoy!

The week went by fairly quickly for them. Each morning Melinda would come downstairs from doing Tai chi to the same scene. She’d find Daisy watching cartoons (Melinda had given her time off to sleep in on her vacation), while Phil read the paper her mother had delivered. His brows would furrow together not at the paper but the television and Daisy would explain to him intricacies of early 90s cartoons.

In the afternoons, Phil spent time on the floor with Leia doing “tummy time.” Leia was less than thrilled with it, to begin with, even with Phil down on the ground talking to her while rubbing her back assuring her he was there. Melinda tried not to let it bother her, but the sound of her baby’s frustrated cries and whimpers wasn’t something she could take for very long. So with the help of google, she looked up alternative ways that would help her daughter gain neck strength, and as soon as she found an alternative she approved of, had Phil try it.

She walked over to them and took Leia from the floor. “Turn over,” she told Phil.

“Huh?”

“Turn on your back, please.”

He did as instructed, as she kissed her baby’s cheek then placed her down on her tummy on Phil’s chest. 

Phil put a hand over her so she wouldn’t fall and they both waited and watched. The baby didn’t cry, only made contented cooing noises as she chewed on her fist. Every so often lifting her head to gaze up at her father, who praised her sweetly when she did so. 

From then on, Leia’s five minutes of tummy time a day was done lying on one of them.

They played cards in the evening (which Melinda always won,) Monopoly and Clue would come next when one or both threw in the towel. Melinda drew the line when Daisy pulled out Pictionary but watched with barely contained amusement as Daisy and Phil tried to pull the game off themselves. 

They spent the weekend much the same way. Storm clouds kept them indoors. Melinda spent most of it cuddled on the couch or in bed with Leia reading Phil’s books on parenting and child development. Phil and Daisy tasked themselves with searching for houses and emailing back and forth with the realtor Daisy found for them earlier in the week. Every so often a message would pop up on Melinda’s phone with a link and she’d click on it to pull up another house and that she’d either approve or veto with a corresponding emoji Daisy was so fond of. 

By Sunday they had narrowed down their list to four houses and had an appointment for the next day to walk through each.

The first house was too small and needed to be remodeled. The second Melinda hated the second they pulled up to it. The owners had repainted it a salmon color from its rich brown it had been in the pictures. Phil coaxed her out to have a look, but even the cabinets and marble countertops matched the exterior. It was over before it even got started. The third was nice. They all agreed they liked it, but none of them loved it. 

They were driving up to the fourth and final house for the day when Leia tired of her car seat. Being taken in and out of the car seat was making her fussy. She wanted to be held, not caravanned around the city. Melinda didn’t blame her.

“Last one, baby girl,” she soothed when she took her baby in her arms. Leia whimpered but settled once Melinda tucked her up against her, patting her bottom and reassuring her with kisses they were almost through. She grabbed a pacifier from the diaper bag and slipped it between Leia’s lips. Brushing her thick hair with her fingertips, she continued to rock her until her daughter’s eyes slipped shut. 

Melinda looked over as the door to her side of the SUV opened. Phil stood there gazing at her with a frown. Probably confused why she hadn’t joined them yet. “How is she?”

Melinda narrowed her eyes. “Cranky.”

“Like someone else I know,” he said. A playful tease Melinda didn’t appreciate. He held out a hand to her, and with one secure arm holding her daughter to her chest, she took his hand with the other. “I really think this is the one, Mel.”

While she loved his enthusiasm, she wished he wouldn’t get his hope up the way that he did. She hated seeing him disappointed. She’d bit the inside of her cheek enough times already that morning keeping herself from reminding him they still had time to find one they loved if these didn’t work out she could feel an indent. 

They moved around the car and came to a stop just outside the driveway. When he asked for her initial reaction, she told him she didn’t hate it. He must have taken that as a positive sign because he smiled. 

The house was two-stories, brown and tan with exposed brick accents with varying awning and bay windows. The yard was big and landscaped well with trees in front and the side and back of the property lined with a dark green fence. 

Phil held her hand as they followed their realtor Gretchen up the path to the front door, Daisy ahead of them with her phone out taking pictures as she’d done with all the others.

Gretchen unlocked the wide, wooden door and gestured for them all to enter before her. 

Inside, Melinda could hear Daisy murmur a low, “Whoa.”

High ceilings with cream-colored walls, light wood floors and a staircase to their right with thick light grey carpet and dark wood railing. Melinda’s brows rose. She most certainly didn’t hate it, that was for sure.

“The house was built in 2007, has 3,768 square feet, and just about everything you asked for. Central air, a fireplace, office, and though it’s listed as a four-bedroom, the attic has been completely remodeled and can easily convert to a fifth bedroom.”

Melinda watches as Daisy’s eyes lifted as though she could see through the floors above. “I’m gonna…”

She held back a smile, knowing what the younger girl was thinking. A space of her own away from everyone but still there with them. She nodded and tilted her chin towards the stairs. “Go.”

Daisy bolted up the stairs. Phil shared a smile with her before turning his attention to Gretchen. “How many acres come with it?”

“Four and a half,” the older woman replied. Melinda and Phil moved down the hall towards the French doors open to the left when the sound of a phone had them stopping in their tracks. Gretchen pulled a phone from her pocket, glancing at the screen. “Oh, it’s my son. If you don’t mind I’m going to take this outside and let you two have a moment to look around?”

Phil nodded. “Sure. Take your time.” 

With that, Gretchen left them to the house and she and Phil continued into the next room. The color theme seemed to encompass the entire home. The same dark wood of the front door and the staircase was the same as the French doors, and the carpet that overlaid the stairs was the same color in the living room. The one difference though that Melinda liked was the windows. Unlike the front, these were large casement windows that allowed a lot of light and gave them a great view of their property.

Phil smiled at her, knowing her well enough he could tell she liked it without having to say anything. From the living room, they moved into the kitchen that was directly ahead. She knew Phil was eager to see it the most. 

Again, more dark wood cabinets, light grey and white marble countertops, a large pantry, and a grommet stovetop. Phil was in heaven. “What do you think?”

She was never one to state the obvious, but… “It’s roomy, that’s for sure.”

Phil nodded while gazing around almost dreamily. “I like this. I could cook a lot of meals here.”

Melinda was definitely not opposed to that. 

The dining room just a few steps away from the kitchen had more casement windows and had enough space so they could have a large dining room table and just beyond there was another room.

“Two living rooms?”

Phil shrugged. “One living room, one family room.”

She sighed. It would be a bitch to clean, but Leia would have a lot of room to play. “It’s gonna need a lot of baby proofing.”

He shrugged, unconcerned. “Yeah, but it’ll be worth it.” He pointed to where the hall connected to the family room and said, “I think the office is through there.”

Against her chest, Leia began to wake. She spit out her pacifier, and Melinda took it, replacing it between her lips. Leia blinked her eyes open. Her hand moved up to open and splay against Melinda’s hand that held the pacifier in case she spat it out again. “Hey, baby. Should we go look at Daddy’s office, hm?”

Melinda looked up to see Phil watching her with soft eyes. She rolled her own, but her heart wasn’t in it. Phil loved the office, maybe more than the kitchen. It had built-in bookshelves and another set of French doors that led to the backyard. She could practically see him mentally decorating this place with his history books and Captain America paraphernalia.

She let him look around until he had his fill while murmuring to Leia how her daddy was a bit of a nerd. But they loved him, anyway. Leia spit out the pacifier so she could hum and coo back at her. Phil came over, dropped kisses to Leia’s cheeks then took their squirmy, fully awake baby for himself.

“She probably needs changed,” she told him. 

He nodded, taking the diaper bag from Melinda too and asked, “Wanna go upstairs?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh and smack him softly on the arm.

The master bedroom was the first room just off the stairs. Phil told her it was pretty large, but large didn’t begin to describe it. It put his and her room back at the base combined to shame. With three big windows, enough room for a large bed, bookshelves, dressers, she could even put a couple of armchairs and still have room to do Tai chi if she wanted to. She moved around the room, imagining how she would decorate it, while Phil went over to the staged bed to change Leia. 

The closet was like having another room. With storage shelves, room for her clothes, and all of Phil’s suits. Satisfied, she left the closet for the connected master bathroom. While she wasn’t the type of woman to spend excessive time in front of the mirror, Melinda could see herself spending hours in the bathroom. She was sure she could fit half of the team in the tub and the other half in the shower. 

She leaned against the bathroom door, her gaze on the bed and the man who was making silly faces at their freshly changed baby, Leia reaching up trying to get his face with her tiny hands. He took one, kissed her small palm noisily, drawing a squeal of excitement from her. 

He looked up with a proud smile, and she pushed herself away from the frame to join them. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I think I feel spoiled.”

“You deserve to be spoiled.”

She shook her head, not sure how much of that she believed but was done questioning it, regardless. Sitting on the bed, she leaned over and tapped Leia’s nose. “Hi, baby.”

Leia kicked her legs and reached a hand out for her. She took her hand and leaned forward, kissing one cheek and another, then watched in amazement as her baby girl smiled up at her. 

“Hey, you’re smiling,” Phil told the baby and kissed her cheeks next, which drew the same happy smile.

Melinda’s eyes filled with tears seeing her daughter smile for the first time. She tried to let her hair fall around her face so she could wipe away the wetness without him seeing, but Phil was perceptive and was there with a hand on her back leaning over to kiss her.

With a hand on Leia’s belly, she looked around the room and then up at him. “You know I love it, but what do you think?”

“I think I would love having a wicked cool office and a big garage for Lola,” he said, “but really, I’ll love anything as long as I get to share a room with my gorgeous girlfriend.”

She smiled and hearing her daughter coo for her attention, she gazed down and told her baby, “He’s smooth, isn’t he?”

Just then, Daisy appeared in the bedroom door frame. “Guys, did you see this attic bedroom yet? I call dibs.”

“You don’t want one of the bedrooms down here?” Phil asked her.

Daisy made a face and scoffed. “And chance hearing the two of you at night? Not a chance.”

Phil stepped over to the window, looked around at the backyard and property, then turned toward them both, hands on his hips. “Alright so, what do we think?”

“I’m ready to move in now,” Daisy said.

While Melinda loved it, she felt she needed to ask, “It’s not too big?”

Phil shook his head, moving back towards them. “I don’t think so. It’s got room for all we need. Room to have the team over or your parents. There’s even a dog door.”

Melinda’s shoulders fell. She had hoped he had missed that little detail when they were downstairs. 

Daisy had apparently because she stepped further into the room with a hopeful look on her face. “A dog door?”

“No dogs,” Melinda told them both.

“One dog?” Phil asked, with his stupid puppy dog eyes. 

She looked over at Daisy who was also gazing at her with the same hopeful expression. It wasn’t fair. Both of them putting it all on her like she held their happiness in her hands. Like a house and break from work wasn’t enough. She supposed a dog wouldn’t be the worst thing. She liked dogs. It was cats she had a problem with. Too much attitude for her. She gave in and sighed. “One dog, but I get to okay the breed and you two have to take care of it.”

She watched Daisy and Phil’s eyes meet. Finally, Daisy said, “I can deal with those terms.”

“Me too.”

“Fine,” she said, rising to her feet and lifting her baby from the bed. Leia nuzzled against Melinda’s neck while her other two children high-fived. “Let’s go see this attic.”

Twenty minutes later, they all made their way back downstairs. Gretchen was waiting for them, typing her way on her phone until they reached the bottom. 

“Well?” she asked, with a smile that seemed encouraged by their lack of frowns. 

“We like it,” Daisy said, having permission to speak for them all.

“So…” Gretchen began.

Melinda smiled at Phil and nodded. 

“We’d like to make an offer.”

A little over a half an hour later, they all sat in a booth at a diner. Daisy beside her and the car seat that held a sleeping Leia next to Phil.

40s and 50s music played quietly in the background while she and Daisy looked over the menu. “Tell me again where we’re doing here?” Daisy asked.

“We made an offer on the house,” Phil said, with a grin. “We’re celebrating.”

“At a diner,” she stated, not as impressed as Phil but then Melinda reminded her who they were there with and well, the young girl understood after that. They all ordered burgers and fries and milkshakes. It wasn’t something Melinda liked to indulge in a lot, but it made Phil happy and she knew once they had their own home, they’d eat a lot more healthy than they recently had been.

She’d been holding hands with Phil across the table, watching their daughter sleep while waiting for their food when Daisy elbowed her. “There’s a great preschool close to the house.”

Intrigued, Melinda held out her hand. “Let me see.”

“There’s a coffee shop not too far,” Daisy said. 

Phil made a face. “You know, we can buy an espresso machine.”

“Hey, as long as I have coffee I’m happy.”

“You know what I want?” Melinda gave Daisy her phone back and looked between them. 

Phil hummed, then said, “A gym?”

“A room for Tai chi?” Daisy supplied.

“A back deck and a garden.”

Phil’s brows shot up. “We can do that.”

“Might make it hard with a puppy.”

“Not if we do it like this.” Melinda took her phone from her coat pocket and brought up her gallery. She showed Daisy first and then handed the device to Phil, who looked impressed as he flipped through the photos she screenshot earlier that morning.

“Wow, I really like that,” he said, but then brow furrowing turned the screen toward her. “Who’s Instagram is that?”

Melinda felt her cheeks fill with heat. She’d never admit to anyone about having an Instagram and or following anyone. She thought she’d cropped all the pictures that morning. Apparently not. “It’s Pepper’s.”

“Ah,” he grinned, and instead of giving her phone back to her, he went back through the pictures again. “I like how she has them raised from the ground and enclosed. Still, though, it’s extraordinarily basic.”

“That’s because she doesn’t let Stark get his hands on it.”

Phil smirked and handed her back her phone. “Smart.”

Soon, their meals came not long after that. For a little while, the only sounds were of clinking silverware, and salt being asked to be passed, and Daisy practically drowning her fries in ketchup. Melinda had just taken a bite of her hamburger when Daisy said, “We’re really going to be those people.”

Phil swallowed. “What people?”

“You know, the family with the big house and dog. All we’re missing is the white fence.”

“We have a green fence,” Phil pointed out.

“I might even have time to date.”

Melinda watched Phil’s face fall. She might have even laughed had she not just taken another bite of her burger. “What?”

“Not under my roof.” He shook his head, his dad tone shining through.

Daisy sat back and crossed her arms, more amused than anything. With a nod toward the car seat, she said, “Shouldn’t you be saving that for her?”

“She’s not allowed to date either.”

* * *

Initially, soft whimpering was what woke Melinda, but it wasn’t until she reached out for Phil and she found his spot on the bed empty that she pulled herself from the fog of sleep. Rising on her elbow, she blinked searching for him but found he wasn’t in the room either. She got up, checked to make sure Leia had gone back to sleep, wrapped a robe around her, and made her way downstairs.

He was exactly where she thought she’d find him. He was in the kitchen standing at the counter mixing something in a bowl. Walking across the room, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss between his shoulders. “What are you doing up?”

One of his hands covered hers. “Couldn’t sleep. Got hungry.”

“You okay?”

He stopped his mixing and turned to face her. “I’m great.”

No, he wasn’t. He couldn’t sleep, and he was making breakfast food at one am. Something was bothering him. Melinda frowned up at him, giving him her best, he wasn’t fooling her expression. “You have that tone.”

He crossed his arms. “What tone? I don’t have a tone.”

He had a tone, one that usually accompanied the face he was giving her. “Tell me what you’re worried about.”

“I promise I’m not worrying,” he told her. “I’ve been thinking of things, sure, but only about the house and moving. I think stability will be good for Leia and us.”

Melinda bit her lip. She couldn’t tell if he was lying to her or not when she usually could. There was something else. Something he wasn’t saying. “I do too. But Phil, if you have doubts-”

“Are you serious? Mel, this is everything I could ever want.” He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. “Except for maybe…”

He looked so nervous looking down at her and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. Melinda took a breath before asking a soft, “What?”

He swallowed, then said, “Well, I mean, I don’t think we’re there yet but maybe... one day when you’re ready we could make things between us more official?” Melinda stared at him. More official? She wasn’t sure how much more official they could get, what with a baby and moving in together. Then it hit her and she felt like all he had knocked out the breath in her lungs. “Someday,” he added, “because right now it’s too soon, right?” He paused, searching her face while she continued to stare. “See, you’re looking at me like I’ve lost my mind. Forget I mentioned it...”

“Phil,” she interrupted. 

“Hmm?”

“I’d say yes,” she murmured softly.

There was a heartbeat pause with Phil looking at her like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sure, her mother would think they were crazy, and she might agree with her, but they were together and buying a house and had a baby for god’s sake. 

“You would?”

She let out a breathy laugh. God, she loved him. “If you asked me.”

“Right, but wouldn’t you want something more romantic and not some spontaneous proposal in our pajamas?”

She had a romantic proposal before and decided romance was overrated. This was what she wanted. This was them. This was perfect. “I don’t know, I think it’d be kinda cute and fitting for us.”

“Well, then…” Phil smiled and lowered his head, kissing her sweetly before pulling away. Taking her hand, he kneeled right there in the kitchen. “Melinda May, I’ve loved you since the moment you swept my feet out from under me our first year in the academy. We’ve had our share of upside downs, and though our paths may have led us down different roads, we’ve always had each other’s backs and have always found our way back to each other. I’ve been helplessly in love with you for so long and have fallen even more in love every moment I see you with our daughter. So what do you say, will you marry me?”

Tears seemed to be a thing for her lately. Under normal conditions, she might have been able to keep a dry eye, but that speech...even before Leia, she would have cried. Much like she was now.

“How’s that for a pajama proposal?” he smirked, knowing full well it was a good one. 

Reaching up, she wiped away the tears that fell. “It was good. It was really good. Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.” He stood then and cupping her face between his palms, kissed her. Eventually, the need for air had them breaking apart, their foreheads meeting softly before pulling back completely. “But we can’t elope,” she said with a hand on his chest. “My mother would kill us both.”

He shrugged. Not a single worry or doubt on his face. “So we stay engaged until we have things settled?” 

Her eyes filled with more tears. “Sounds good to me. I love you.”

This time it was she who closed the distance between them. Melinda could have stood there in the kitchen kissing Phil for the rest of the night if she could, but a sniff and a creak on the stairs had them smiling into their kiss. They were being watched.

“We can hear you, Daisy,” he murmured against Melinda’s lips.

They moved apart and a moment later Daisy came in carrying Leia with tear tracks down her cheeks. “I heard Leia wake up, so I thought I would bring her down to you. I didn’t mean to spy,” she paused and rolled her eyes at the word, “but…” a smile and more tears, “that was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard and I’m so happy for you both.” 

Phil kissed Melinda’s cheek, then went over to Daisy. Melinda prepared herself for something more. More heartfelt words for the girl who made them both feel like parents.

He didn’t disappoint.

“You know, Daisy, until last week, you’ve been the closest thing I’ve had to a daughter. I want you to remember that having Leia here with us will never change how important you are to us.” Phil pulled Daisy into a hug, being careful not to squish Leia between them and kissed her brow. “We love you. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t,” Daisy croaked.

When they broke apart, Melinda took Leia from Daisy, but not without getting a tight embrace from the younger girl. 

“I gotta say, Coulson, it took you long enough.”

Melinda snorted. “Tell me about it.”

His hands came up to rest on his hips. “In my defense, we’ve had a few busy years…”

“Uh-huh,” Melinda and Daisy said in unison.

Melinda took a seat at the kitchen island while Daisy leaned over the counter. “Does this mean we get to plan a wedding?”

Phil went back to his cooking. “After we move. One thing at a time.” 

“You guys are really doing this all backward.” She smirked at them both, but then her amused look fell and a look of surprise replaced it. “Wait, are you making pancakes?”

Phil hummed an affirmative. “I needed a late-night snack. You want some?”

Daisy arched a brow. “Depends, do you have chocolate chips?”

“Duh,” he confirmed, holding up a bag that had been resting beside the bowl.

Daisy straightened, then walked over to the pantry. “We’re gonna need more pancake mix.”


	10. Pretty Lucky

The sounds of soft cooing woke Melinda from sleep the following morning. Raising on her elbow, she peered into the bassinet beside the bed, a soft smile tugging her lips up at the sight that greeted her. Leia was awake and chewing on her fist. It was only a matter of time until she wanted to be fed, so removing Phil’s arm from around her, Melinda sat up, pushed aside the blankets, and reached for her robe at the end of the bed. As she put it on, she smiled at the image of Phil with his head slightly buried beneath his pillow, snoring softly.

Shaking her head, she padded over to his side, moving the pillow to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

He woke with a sharp inhale, and she placed her hand on his back. He raised and blinked up at her, bleary-eyed, confused. 

“Go back to sleep. I’m going to take Leia downstairs.”

“Do you want me to get up with her?”

Melinda shook her head. He had been up late with the baby and knew he was tired. “No, sleep a while longer. Breakfast won’t be for another couple hours.”

He didn’t argue, only nodded and hummed. She leaned down and kissed him once more before he flopped over to her side and buried his head, this time under her pillow.

Melinda let out a soft chuckle she couldn’t hold back. After all this time as an agent and living off of very little sleep, he was still the same man she met in college who would sleep until noon if given the opportunity. 

In the kitchen, Lian sat at the table with a cup of tea and the paper. She smiled up at Melinda when she came into the room. “How did my granddaughter sleep?”

“Once she got to sleep, really good,” she replied. Her eyes followed her mother as she rose to her feet. 

“Would you like some tea?”

While she would normally insist on making her own, her arms were occupied with a hungry Leia. “Yes, thank you.”

“Is Phillip still sleeping?”

“He is. He stayed up with Leia last night.” She made Leia a bottle and took a seat by the window and settled the baby into the crook of her arm. 

Lian tipped the kettle, and Melinda watched the steam as it rose from the cup. “Was she up late? I barely heard a peep out of her.”

Melinda’s gaze drifted down as she lifted the bottle to the baby’s lips who took it, sucking on it greedily. She smiled softly before dipping her head to place a kiss on her baby girl’s head. “Well, it helped that we kept her close by, and I think I’ve just become accustomed to sleeping light. I seem to wake just as soon as she starts moving around.”

With cup in hand, Lian came over to the table and sat it down in front of her. “You should swaddle her tighter if she’s able to move so easily. She will wake less frequently.”

Melinda hummed but didn’t reply. She wasn’t sure how she felt about swaddling Leia. She’d discovered Leia slept better when she was free of the confinement. Sometimes all it took was a hand on her belly with her or Phil speaking softly to her that would settle her back to sleep.”

While Leia ate, her mother went back to reading her paper. 

This would be their last morning at her mother’s. For a while, they’d be going back to the Playground until their home was closed. She didn’t mind. With assurances no one would come for Leia, she felt a lot more secure about having her there, at least for a little while. It was still no place for a baby.

“May I?” her mother asked, extending her arms out once Leia finished and had been burped already drifting off to sleep.

Melinda smiled, kissed Leia once more, and said, “Of course.” 

She shifted Leia to Lian, who took her, cradling her in her arms. Melinda watched with a proud warmth as her mother’s eyes drank her in. Her hand came up to sweep the baby’s ebony hair away from her brow. “You’re precious, little one.”

Melinda smiled. She would have to agree with that.

“Now that Phillip has finally asked you to marry him, will you be having more?” her mother asked, looking up at her with a genuine curiosity that left Melinda a little stunned.

With a deep breath, Melinda turned her gaze to the baby and admitted, “We’ve… discussed it. I have my doubts that’s something realistic for us. We aren’t as young as we used to be.”

“Ah, I see. You’re letting western thought dictate your decisions. Qiaolian, you forget my grandmother had my mother at 51. If you want a garden with plump, healthy vegetables, you need to tend the soil before you begin.” Melinda sighed and took a drink of her tea. “You’re strong and healthy, but don’t think I haven’t seen the things you’ve been eating. Phillip spoils you with too many sweets. Honestly, pancakes three days in a row? There was nothing healthy about that trail mix. There was chocolate and powdered sugar all over it.”

Melinda bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. The trail mix had been Daisy’s idea, but it was true. She had been letting herself eat whatever she wanted. It wasn’t good for her regardless if she wanted another child or not. 

“Dong Quai tea will help you, and it wouldn’t hurt to call Tianci. She has a wonderful acupuncture business close to you in Alexandria.”

Tianci was a family friend she grew up with and whose parents her mother always kept in touch with. “I’ll think about it, Mama.”

Melinda’s eyes slid back to Leia, who chose the next moment to yawn and open her eyes. Unaware that she’d been taken from Melinda during her full belly nap, she looked up, blinking at Lian, and for a moment Melinda thought she would be fine in her grandmother’s arms, but her lips pulled down into a distressed frown as she whimpered. Lian tried her best to soothe her, assuring her that Melinda was there in the room, but Leia wasn’t convinced. Soon, her whimpers became more and more and she scrunched up her face and cried.

Melinda took her daughter while reassuring her mother Leia was just being very needy lately. Even Phil had a hard time with her the previous afternoon. It was Lian’s turn to look unconvinced. Melinda lifted her baby and held her close, dropping kisses to her brow, whispering, “Hey, baby girl, Momma’s here,” until her cries softened. She pressed her nose close and breathed in her scent. 

Suddenly, Lian’s words drifted back into her mind. “You’re strong and healthy, Qiaolian...” She was. Somehow her mother having hope made her feel like it wasn’t so impossible.

But that was someday, not today. Right now she was content and if it didn’t happen, well, that was all right.

Returning to their conversation, Melinda said, “I’m not opposed to the idea like I once was.” Looking down, the baby smiled up at her, and it drew her own. “Hi, baby girl.”

Her daughter reached a hand up, and Melinda held out her finger for her to take. Her grip tightened, and she pulled her finger toward her mouth. Melinda smiled and shook her head. She freed her finger from Leia’s grasp long enough to reach over and grab her pacifier from the table. The baby took it, but only for a moment before she spat it out, interested only in cooing up at her, having no intention of going back to sleep or relinquishing Melinda’s attention. It seemed this morning Leia only had eyes for her.

* * *

“Bye, Mama,” Melinda said later that afternoon, hugging her mother tight.

“Tell me when you’ve moved into your new home,” she told her, then drawing away, nodded over at Phil who was holding Leia. “I want to come spend more time with this one.”

“We will.”

Raising a hand, she pointed at Phil. “Take care of them, Phillip, and feed my daughter and granddaughter better.”

Daisy and Melinda shared a smile, knowing her mother was talking about Daisy.

His lips tugged up in a guilty smile. Not intimidated in the slightest. “I will, Mrs. May.” He took Melinda’s hand and began leading them out the door. 

“Daisy,” her mother called. “We will cook more and work on your Mandarin when I come to stay.”

Daisy smiled at her. “Yes, Ma’am.”

* * *

Late that evening, back in Phil’s room and what would be their home for the next few weeks, Melinda made her way out of the bathroom, padding her way into the bedroom. Phil was on the bed feeding Leia while attempting to read through the backlog of reports. The baby’s eyes were closed. Only every now and again Melinda could see her take a pull from her bottle, but they were becoming fewer and fewer.

At her soft, “Phil,” he looked up. She gestured down at Leia, drawing a light laugh from him.

He placed the iPad on the small table beside the bed then removed the near-empty bottle from her mouth, smiling when she continued to make small suckling sounds even after the bottle was gone. “She’s like a tiny drunk person. I can’t wait until we can start introducing her to solids. She’s going to be such a foodie.”

Melinda’s lips pulled up. A fondness for Phil’s excitement warming her chest. “If she takes after you, she will be.”

Phil huffed another laugh as he moved Leia onto his shoulder. Patting her gently on the back as to coax a burp from her.

“I made an appointment with a pediatrician,” she told him, going over to fold the small pile of clothes they’d washed of Leia’s earlier that night. She’d kept busy while Phil had meetings most of the day, but making a to-do list of things they needed to get done before they moved and making a check-up appointment for Leia. 

“Good. Did Daisy get those documents made?” he asked, then chuckled when Leia let out an enormous burp.

“She did,” she replied without meeting his eyes. Not only did they have to make Leia’s birth certificate, but because Leia was a new patient, they also had to make up papers they would give a mother discharged from the hospital. Something about it unsettled Melinda. Daisy had suggested making adoption papers when she noticed Melinda’s reluctance, but that didn’t feel right either. 

_ She and Daisy had taken her to the lab to see if Jemma could estimate her birthday. Once the young scientist had weighed her, she let Melinda dress her then began testing her reflexes and milestones. _

_ “By her weight and growth since you’ve been gone, not to mention her being able to lift her head momentarily and even give you a controlled smile, I feel confident in saying she was born sometime between August 27th and 29th, making her near or precisely six weeks old.” _

_ Melinda nodded, taking Leia from the table and placing her on her chest. She gave Leia her pacifier and pat her diapered bottom, making the baby girl drift off to sleep. _

_ She thought back to those dates. What had she been doing six weeks ago? They’d had very few assignments as they’d been getting reorganized. Phil had been busy, and she had been talking on as much as she could to help him. _

_ “May, do you have a preference on the day? I mean, you’re picking her birthday.” _

_ “Go with the 29th.” _

_ The day felt better than the 27th, though she couldn’t say why. _

_ “What time?” _

_ “What time?” she repeated. _

_ “Hospital documents will have her time of birth.” _

_ “Oh.” She dropped her gaze to the baby running a finger over her cheek. Were you a morning baby? she thought. In her mind she pictured her other self going through labor all day and night, giving birth just after the sun rose. “Six am.” _

_ “On the dot?” _

_ “Sure, why not?” She hated being so flippant about her daughter’s birthday, but there was no way she could know for sure. She could only go with what her gut was telling her with the options she had. _

_ “Okay, mother’s name. Father’s name,” Daisy said aloud as her fingers danced across her laptop keyboard. “Address?” _

_ Melinda rolled her eyes. “Put our new one.” _

_ “All right,” she said a few moments later. “I’ll go get these printed.” _

_ A hand on her shoulder had her looking into Jemma’s gaze. “Are you all right, Agent May?” _

_ “Yeah,” she said, nodding. “Thank you, Simmons. We appreciate all your help.” _

_ Jemma smiled brightly at her. “Oh. Anything for you and the director. And if it’s not too much to say so, I think she’s one lucky little girl to have you both.” _

_ Melinda swallowed. “Thank you.” _

“What?”

She blinked over at Phil, his voice pulling her from the memory of earlier. Daisy wasn’t the only one who could read her like a book. She let out a breath through her nose and continued folding and avoiding Phil’s gaze. “I don’t know, Phil. I feel like it’s all…”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head. “Don’t say it’s a lie. It’s not a lie. You are her mother. If it’s uncomfortable for you if they ask about her birth, let me talk.”

She turned away from him to put Leia’s thighs in the top drawer of the dresser where they made room for some of her clothes. She was fine with letting the conversation drop, but Phil got to his feet and came over to stand beside her. 

She sighed and admitted, “I can’t help but feel like making up this fake past for her is taking that away from the other me.”

His lips brushed against the back of Leia’s head as she stirred against his chest in sleep. “If it helps, maybe not think of it as taking her place, think of it as you protecting Leia by doing what you can to keep her safe.”

When he put it like that it made sense. Her other self would have wanted her to protect Leia not only from outside forces but also within. Making a record of Leia being hers and Phil’s would keep anyone from trying to take her. Not that anyone would, but governments had their procedures, and giving Leia this background would keep anyone from ever asking questions. She also knew it because it’s what she would want if it had been her. “She did tell me to take care of her.”

“And taking care of her is being her mom,” he told her, reaching out and cupping her cheek before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t it you who said they taught you to commit to the mission all the way.”

She frowned at him. He would use her own words against her. “Our daughter is more than a mission, but you have a point.”

He smiled and leaned in again for another kiss. Her eyelids fluttered closed, mouth softening under his.

“Now that that’s settled, I have something to ask you,” he murmured between kisses.

She let out a soft sigh as his lips trailed a row of kisses along her jaw. “What?”

“How comfortable would you be leaving Leia with Daisy for a few hours?”

She drew away from him, eyes narrowing. “I’d be okay, but why?”

“I want to take you out on a date.”

Her shoulders fell. She thought he would ask her something crazy like go on a mission or get married at the courthouse. Something her mother would kill her over. Asking her out on a date was so Phil, but at that point in their relationship, needless. “Phil, that’s sweet of you but we’re already engaged.”

“True, but even married people still date. And technically, we’ve never been on an actual date.” She opened her mouth to argue, to tell him they’ve been on many dates over the last few months before Leia, but he was already shaking his head. “The ones before don’t count. I never got to kiss you. We never discussed what we were doing. Just for one night, I want to go out as a couple. One dinner date. Then we can come back. Three hours tops.”

She had to admit, a real date with Phil was very tempting. Before when they went out to dinner or the movies, she always wished he’d hold her hand or make some kind of move, but he never did. There had been a few times when she thought he might, but then the look was gone and he’d move away. She could leave Leia with Daisy. They’d spent quite a bit of time together while at her mother’s, and Leia was comfortable with her. “I suppose that would be all right. Did you have a night in mind?”

“This weekend. Tomorrow, if Daisy is free.”

“If she doesn’t mind, a date sounds nice.”

He hummed in agreement, then leaned in and picked up their kiss where they left off.

* * *

With a steady hand, Melinda applied eyeliner to enhance the smokey eye look she’d given herself. She normally didn’t like to wear a lot of make-up, but tonight she thought she’d put in a little more effort. It would go well with the black dress she bought a few years back but had never had the occasion to wear it. It was when she had just finished the second eye when she heard a sound from out in the room.

“Phil, I think our daughter’s awake,” she called then stepped out of the bathroom to make sure Phil had heard her.

He had. He was just going over to check. “Well hello there, sweetheart,” he said, smiling down at her. 

The baby smiled seeing him, and her hands extended up in her excitement. Her soft little voice cooed at him as he reached in to lift her from her bed.

Placing a kiss to her brow, he then held her out so he could talk to her and said, “That was a nice long nap. Are you nice and rested?”

Her dark eyes held his as she continued to coo. Tucking her into the crook of his arm, he spoke to her, telling her about how it would be her and Daisy for a few hours, how he and her mommy were going to go out and have a night for them but they would be back to give her hugs and kisses after.

Melinda finished her make-up while Phil changed the baby, putting her into a fresh soft blue sleeper so Daisy wouldn’t have to change her for bed. 

Thinking of Daisy reminded Melinda of their plans for the following day. Taking her robe from the back of the bathroom door, she wrapped it around herself as she stepped into the room. “I think we should take Daisy with us when we go shopping tomorrow and let her pick out some things for her room.”

“Okay,” he replied automatically, his eyes never leaving their daughter who was using her voice more and more these last couple of days. 

“I think we should pick out the furniture too. That way we can have it all delivered on move-in day.”

“Mm-kay,” he replied, kissing Leia’s cheek noisily, drawing a squeal from her.

Was he even paying attention to what she was saying? “My mother called. She wants to move in with us.”

“Whatever you want.”

She crossed her arms across her chest. “_Phil. _”

“What?”

“Were you even listening to me?”

“Sure I was,” he began but at her lifted brow he said, “I heard something about Daisy shopping with us and…” he trailed off, blushing. She smiled triumphantly. “All right, no, I wasn’t. I was listening to our daughter because she has lots of opinions today.” Holding her little giraffe above her, he tapped its plush nose against Leia’s making her coo and reach out for it. “She is talking more. Aren’t you? Yes, you are.”

Dressed only in her robe, Melinda let out a long sigh as she stared into the eyes of her fiancé. He was mostly dressed; he had on a white tee underneath his unbuttoned, freshly pressed shirt and dark blue slacks. She still needed to get dressed, but the time-consuming things, like her hair and makeup, were done. All she had left was to put on her dress and shoes, which were not heels.

With time ticking away, getting closer to the time they had to leave, she went over and took her baby girl telling Phil he could finish getting ready. Melinda dropped kisses to her cheeks while she babbled nonsense to her. 

Finally, Daisy arrived, and it was time for her to finish getting ready. Phil stood in front of her with his arms held out to take her baby girl from her, which was the last thing on Earth she wanted to have happen. His look at her was amused but also sympathetic. 

Her hold on her daughter tightened gently. “What if she misses us?”

His lips tugged up. “Daisy knows to call us if she can’t be consoled.”

“And if we miss her call?”

It was a weak argument. They both had high-tech phones that went above and beyond your average Verizon service. But even so, she tried. He didn’t buy it. 

“Daisy knows where we’ll be if that’s the case. She can send someone to get us.”

She gazed down at her daughter and said, “But she’s still awake and in such a good mood.”

“She’s in a good mood every day,” he countered, making her frown. “One date so we can tell our daughter we at least had one.”

Melinda let her head fall to the side. “She was born before we were married. She’s going to know we did things backward.”

“True, but still, I’d like to say we dated.”

She wasn’t getting out of it. “Fine, but I expect to be swept off my feet,” she murmured grumpily handing him, Leia.

“Usually, I’d leave the feet sweeping to you, but I think I can manage.”

They smiled then drifted towards one another, but just before their lips met were startled away from one another by Daisy’s, “Ew, do you guys have to kiss and be all lovey-dovey all the time?”

Phil looked over at Daisy with a half-smile and said, “Not always, but I always strive to do it and be as much as I can.”

Phil then gave her a pointed look over her shoulder towards the bathroom.

“I’m going,” she grumbled, and then to Leia added, “Your daddy doesn’t play fair.”

Dropping another kiss to her baby girl’s cheek, she begrudgingly headed out of the room. She paused in the doorway, though, watching Phil as he held Leia up and talked to her. Her legs kicked, and she smiled down at him, stretching out her arms to reach for him as he told her how much he loved seeing her smile.

Going out may have its perks, but so did staying in.

* * *

She hadn’t been thrilled to be left standing at the bar, while Phil went to go check on their table, but whatever he could do to get this thing going she was all for it. 

The restaurant was wonderful. One of the best in the city. But it had also been a Saturday night and was sufficiently packed. Even with Phil’s reservation, the wait had been an hour. It was now going on an hour and a half. Phil joked about grabbing food from the food truck across the street when they’d been told how long the expected wait time was, but he’d been looking forward to it all day long. An hour wasn’t so bad.

An hour and a half though, that food truck sounded better and better. 

She got out her phone to text Daisy and check on Leia when a man’s voice came from behind the bar.

“Here you go, ma’am. The guy at the end of the bar thought you could use another drink.”

She rolled her eyes. Oh, wonderful. 

Pushing the drink back, she began, “Tell him thank you, but I-”

“One pomegranate sunrise?” The bartender arched an eyebrow and gestured with a tilt of his head. “He was pretty insistent.”

Her eyes followed the bartender, and she looked over, and sure enough, there was Phil. He smiled for a heartbeat, then pushed himself away from the bar and made his way toward her.

She took her drink, smiling at his approach.

“Is this seat taken?”

Her lips tugged up around the edges. “I’m not holding it for anyone.”

He took a seat, then his eyes fell to her fresh drink. “I hope I wasn’t too forward, I couldn’t help but notice you’re not wearing a ring.”

She looked down at her hand. There wasn’t a ring. She had been hoping he’d get around to fixing that minor problem. “I should probably have one. It would keep people from bothering me.”

“Oh, I see.”

“But you’re not bothering me,” she assured.

“Glad to hear it,” he began, smiling at her then took a drink before adding, “So, what’s a beautiful woman like you sitting at the bar all alone?”

She gave him a look. A look she would have given him had they just met. One that was suspicious and only slightly encouraging to the few that would dare. “Maybe I was hoping some handsome man would come along?”

“Handsome man? Damn. I guess I better get out of his seat then?”

Ever so humble, her man. She grabbed him by the arm, pushing him back into his seat. “Are you always this hard on yourself?”

“Normally, yes.”

“Sounds like I’m in for an interesting night.” She held out her hand. “Melinda May.”

“Phil Coulson.”

They shook hands, and then she took hers back and then leaning against the bar tucked her hand under her chin and asked, “So what do you do, Phil, when you’re not hitting on women at bars?”

“I’m a super-secret spy,” he said simply, leaving it at that.

“Super secret, huh?” She tilted her head and ran the tip of her finger around her glass of seltzer. “Is that why you’re here tonight?”

“I’m actually off tonight. What about you? Are you free?”

“Is that some sort of pickup line?”

“No, but it can be. Do you like pick up lines? I happen to know a few.” He looked genuinely pleased by that, and it made her giggle quietly. They could never be actors. 

“Okay, let’s hear it. What have you got?”

Melinda’s eyes were on Phil, who took a sip of his drink, looking like he needed the liquid courage for whatever he was about to say. “Tell me, are you a sea lion? Cause I can see you lying in my bed tonight.”

His smile split into a grin, making her laugh. Oh, God, that was just awful. She groaned. “Do better.”

“Okay, this next one is great.” He paused for effect, then asked, “Do you work for UPS because I think I saw you checking out my package?”

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing but was unsuccessful. “Please tell me you would have never tried this on me if we met like this?”

“Oh God, never.” They both laughed. “You’d probably have punched me.”

“Probably,” she agreed, knowing it was true. “You know what though…”

Setting down his drink, he turned to her. “What’s that?”

“While this was fun,” she paused as she slid off her chair and stepped up to him. Placing both hands on his chest, she slid them up and up, and crossed her arms around his neck, “I prefer just being us.”

His eyes dropped away as he smiled, then she felt his hands warm on her back as he asked, “Yeah?”

She hummed and ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes taking in his handsome face, she told him, “Believe it or not, I feel like we’ve always been together in a way.” She sighed, looking into his eyes. “I wish we would have figured some things out sooner, but I wouldn’t change anything if it meant we wouldn’t be where we are now with Leia.”

His hands were still on her back and began to slowly caress up and down, sending a shiver down her spine. “It’s the same for me. You, me, Daisy, Leia. We have the family I’ve always wanted but never thought I could have.” Then with a half-smirk added, “Thank God Leia came along or I might still be working up the courage to put my arm around you at the movies.”

She laughed despite the tear that slid down her cheek, and wiping it away, said, “We’re both very lucky she’s here.”

“That we are.” He nodded once and then paused. “Have I told you just how incredible you look tonight?” 

“You might have mentioned it in the car, but I won’t mind hearing it again.”

He reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. “You’re the most beautiful woman in this place.” Their eyes held for a heartbeat and then drifted towards one another. They kissed and kissed some more. Right there in the middle of the bar. When they did finally come up for air, he said, “You know, if this room wasn’t filled with people I would show you just how sexy you are.”

That was more than fine with her.

“Well then, how about just take me back home and show me?” she suggested, with a daring lift of her eyebrow. 

“What about dinner?”

How long is it going to be?”

“Another half hour.”

“Food is overrated.”

* * *

When they reached her old room back at the base, Phil slid the key card into the door, and with a soft click, he pushed it open. She walked inside, neither of them bothered with lights. 

She could just make out her bed from the thin light of the moon outside and made her belly flip imagining them in it. Imagining Phil above her, rocking into her as she clutched at the sheets and pillows.

Stepping up to her, his lips pulled up into a soft crooked smile as she reached up and began undoing his tie. And as his hand came up, they ghosted over her arms, giving her goosebumps. 

Suddenly, his lips were on hers.

Gentle and burning with a slow intensity that had her trembling. He must have known because in the next moment his arms were around her, pressing her against him, and lifting her off her feet. Her mouth softened as his tongue licked over the seam of her lips and a moan, hers… his… theirs, she couldn’t be sure, but it filled the surrounding room. She slid her hands up his arms and around his shoulders, fingers threading into his soft hair.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest, and she felt a liquid heat pool in her belly.

God, she wanted him.

* * *

They made it back to Phil’s bunk five minutes before they told Daisy they’d be back. As the door opened, Daisy looked over at them from the couch where she was watching something on her laptop. 

“Hello.” Daisy smiled, getting up from the sofa holding the very one Melinda was after. “Guess who’s back?” she asked the baby.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Melinda tilted her head and smiled down at her daughter. “Hey, beautiful girl.”

Maybe it was her evening without her for the first time, maybe it was because it was the longest she’s spent away from her daughter since she’d arrived in her life, but she was sure Leia’s lips spread into the biggest smile Melinda had seen. She kicked her legs and let out a sound that was all excitement and happiness rolled into one little noise.

Unable to wait another moment, Melinda took her from Daisy and brought her up so she could look into those happy eyes and kiss her rosy cheeks and tell her how much she loved and missed her. Holding her close, she breathed her in, again and again, the smell of her daughter locked into her heart. 

“How’d she do?” Phil asked.

“She was great. We talked and watched Sailor Moon, and then Jemma came and hung out with us.” Daisy smiled. “Ten bucks says she and Fitz will be the next ones to have one of these.”

“Thanks for watching her,” Phil told her as she went over and grabbed her laptop.

“What are big sisters for?”

“We want to go shopping this weekend to get things for the house,” Melinda told her before she could leave. “You up for some IKEA?”

“Who isn’t up for IKEA?” Daisy said, with a face like she was crazy before stepping out into the hall calling good night behind her.

With the baby against her shoulder, Melinda looked over when Phil came to stand beside her. He dropped a kiss to the baby’s brow before he murmured, “Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a good time with your big sister, Daisy, huh?”

She wasn’t the only one to miss their baby girl. It was clear in the way he spoke to her, the way he kissed her tiny hand as she held his finger and cooed back at him. She didn’t know why this surprised her so much. He was a wonderful, loving father. Did he want time for them alone? Yes. But he felt the same when they were away. He missed Leia just as much as she, and God, she loved him so much for it.

He looked over at her, and she didn’t wait for him this time, and she kissed him. He made a noise, a little ‘hmm’ of surprise but caught on quick, and with lips softening, he kissed her back with a gentleness that was achingly intimate given its spontaneity.

She eased away from him a moment later, and asked, “Did you want to take her?”

He shook his head, murmured, “No, it’s all right. I think she’s just fine with you.”

They drifted toward each other. Foreheads met and for long moments they just stood there until their lips met in a kiss that lingered longer than the last and when they parted it was with content sighs.

“Thank you for tonight,” she paused, swallowing back the emotions threatening to overtake her. She would have apologized for it but he just seemed to know and it spoke of just how well he knew her.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for an update. Life is crazy, but y'all know that. Stay safe and be well.


	11. A Few Surprises

The pediatrician’s office was on the fifth floor of the medical center that was ten minutes away from their new home. One of the many reasons Melinda had chosen it, along with the physician’s credentials and shared Asian culture.

Phil carried with him a folder with Leia’s documents, in one hand, and the diaper bag in the other while Melinda held Leia. A sense of dread hung over her as they entered the building, and she reminded herself for the tenth time that morning that Leia seeing a pediatrician was necessary. A necessary reality she would have to embrace as she grew. Though she understood, she just wanted it over with. Maybe once the initial visit was over, when she didn’t feel so on display, she might be able to relax.

Hopefully.

While Phil checked them in, Melinda found them seats in the corner away from the other parents and their children waiting for their own appointments. Leia shifted against her chest as she sat, and Melinda kissed the crown of her head before covering her with the blanket. The sound of a child’s hacking cough on the other side of the room had Melinda’s instincts wanting her to get up and leave. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied, and pat Leia’s back, feeling her beginning to move again, hoping the steady, soothing rhythm would keep her asleep until someone called them to the back. 

“You don’t look fine.”

Melinda took a deep breath. Sometimes she appreciated he could read her like a book, but now wasn’t one of those times. “That’s because I’m not.”

Instead of pushing her for explanations, he placed a hand on her knee, and said, “It’ll be over before you know it.”

She gave him a small nod but didn’t reply.

Peeking under the blanket, she was relieved to find Leia had gone back to sleep. Her serene face was relaxed, her lips were around her pink pacifier, giving gentle sucks on it now and then. Her ebony hair had grown slightly longer over the last few weeks, falling into her eyes. She spent a lot of time brushing them to the side. And she wasn’t the only one that noticed the growth either. Daisy had come back from a shopping excursion a few days before with barrettes and tiny baby headbands to keep it from her face. Melinda appreciated the gesture, even if the clips had little flowers and animals on them.

Today the baby didn’t wear one, however. The morning had been cold and overcast, so she wore a tiny panda beanie Jemma had taken upon herself to knit for her. As a panda lover, Melinda thought it was adorable and as the morning was cold out, it was the perfect time to have her wear it before she outgrew it.

“Leia Coulson,” called out a voice.

Phil’s hand squeezed her knee, and Melinda nodded to the young nurse standing at the door. 

They were shown to the back, and into a small room. They painted it bright white with a colorful variety of balloons and clouds.

It was offensive.

“This is cheerful,” Phil remarked, smiling.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, turning away from him and rolling her eyes.

He sat the diaper bag on one of the yellow plastic chairs, placing the folder inside before putting his hands in his pockets and moving around the room over to the wall with a small bookshelf. “Parenting magazines,” he said, taking one to look through. “Haven’t looked through one of these in years.”

“Why would you? Everything you need to know is online,” she muttered, not without a dark edge to her tone. She realized she was being short with him, but felt helpless to her mood. She just wanted to take her daughter and go home. The only thing keeping her in the room was the simple fact that Leia needed her immunizations. She let out a sigh. “I hate this.”

He put the magazine back on the shelf. “I know.”

They shared a look. His features were soft and understanding despite her temper, and she found her agitation diminishing a bit. 

She opened her mouth to tell him to get over there and kiss her, but a soft knock came on the door, followed by an Asian woman in a white coat carrying an iPad.

“Hello.” Leia’s doctor smiled. “I’m Doctor Liu.” 

“Hello,” Phil replied, holding out his hand. “Phil Coulson, and my fiancé, Melinda May.”

She shook both of their hands. Melinda felt comforted by the posture and confidence the doctor displayed. “This must be Leia.”

“Sure is,” Phil said, a proud smile on his goofy face. 

The doctor smiled back before going over and washing her hands. “Do you want to get her undressed and put on the table for me?”

Melinda kissed the top of her sleeping baby’s head and laid her down on the table. Awakened by being away from her mother, Leia yawned and stretched out, making Melinda smile despite the anxiety building in her chest. When she had Leia down to her diaper, she moved to the side but kept a hand on Leia’s belly until the doctor came over.

“How’s she sleeping?” Doctor Liu asked, taking her stethoscope from around her neck.

“Really good,” Phil said from across the room.

“And eating? Breast or bottle?”

Melinda answered before Phil could. “She breastfed for a few weeks, but my job forced us to switch.”

The doctor nodded knowingly, not a shred of judgment in her eyes. “Understandable,” she said, then added, “What’s important is she had that little while to get her nutrients from you.” She gazed down and put the stethoscope on Leia’s chest. “Hi, sweetheart,” she murmured to the baby, rubbing her belly when Leia whimpered softly at the stranger above her. “I know it’s so cold, and you were sleeping so good. If you don’t like that, you’re not gonna like me poking in your ears.” 

Leia didn’t. She hated it as much as Melinda, who had to cross her arms to keep herself from taking her baby from the pediatrician. 

“How was your pregnancy and her birth?” the doctor asked. It was an innocent enough question. A question Melinda had been expecting and planned for but when the time arrived was still uncomfortable with.

Melinda’s stomach clenched but didn’t let her inner turmoil show. “It was great.”

“No complications or concerns?” 

Melinda shook her head. “None.”

The doctor then took the same instrument she used to look into Leia’s ears from her front pocket and used it to gaze into Leia’s eyes, then when she was done smiled over at Melinda. “Well, you look great for having a six week old. What’s your secret?”

Pressing her lips together, she shared a look with Phil who took his cue to answer for her, “She’s a martial arts instructor.”

The doctor’s eyes widened perceptively. A look of admiration in her brown eyes. “That’ll help.” She chuckled and moved her attention from Melinda back to Leia, which Melinda was immensely thankful for. “Okay, let’s weigh and measure you. See how big you’ve gotten.” When the doctor finished, she placed a fitful Leia gently back down on the examination table. “You can hold her now.”

Melinda didn’t need to be told twice and took Leia from the table. Knowing she still had her immunizations, she left her in her diaper and held her against her chest, covering her with her blanket to keep her warm.

Dr. Young took her iPad from the counter, typed in some things before stating, “She’s in the sixtieth percentile for her height and about fifty percentile for her weight. Which is perfectly fine. Her heart and lungs sound healthy and clear. Looks like you’re doing everything right.” She put the iPad down and looked between them. “Do you have any concerns or questions? Is Leia your first?”

Phil nodded. “She is. We worked for the government for a lot of years and decided it was time to settle down. She’s such a great baby so who knows, she might have a sibling in the future?”

Doctor Lin took her iPad once again. “Well, you’re both doing a wonderful job.”

Something about that simple statement from a doctor loosened some of the doubt Melinda still harbored inside of her. 

“She has been wanting to eat more than she normally has,” Melinda told her, thinking back over the last few days when Leia had been wanting an extra ounce or two after she finished.

“Yes, right now she’s going through a growth spurt. She’s old enough now, you can feed her as much as she wants. A good rule of thumb is between sixteen to thirty-two ounces a day. Just be sure to burp her midway through her feedings now and you can space out her feedings at night between three and four hours.”

“Sounds good to me,” Phil said, and Melinda glanced over at him. He was smiling, and she knew why. She wasn’t the only one looking forward to an extra hour or two of sleep between feedings. “Any other words of wisdom?” he asked.

“It’s a good time to sing, talk, or read to her. And when she cries, as far as I’m concerned there’s no such thing as spoiling a baby. I know you said she’s sleeping well but don’t be surprised if she gets more fussy. It’s normal for infants to have those periods where nothing will please them. But if it’s too much, call the nurse line anytime and if it’s serious, my cell phone number will be with her paperwork.”

“Sounds great. Thank you.”

“Thank you both. It was good to meet you all.” She went over to the door and paused. “I’ll send in Daniel with her immunizations and then I’ll see you again in another month.”

When the door was closed, Melinda pressed a kiss to Leia’s temple, nuzzling her baby close, softly murmuring, “You’re not a fussy baby, are you?”

“She might be after her shots,” Phil pointed out.

The thought alone left her feeling like a knife had been embedded in her stomach. She hated the thought of her baby in any kind of pain. Really, what mother would? “Will you hold her when they do it?”

He paled. “Me? Why me?”

“Because I had to do it when Jemma took her blood,” she told him, remembering how Leia had cried and how she wanted to yell at Jemma to hurry up even after having Leia only mere hours. She couldn’t imagine it now. She wasn’t in the mood. Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek against Leia’s head and took a deep breath, smelling baby shampoo and lotion while her daughter hiccuped. “I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

It was an empty threat, and they both knew it. But something in her tone or her face had Phil’s brow furrowing. “Lin, are you feeling okay?”

She wasn’t, and there was no point lying about it. She shook her head. “No. I’m tired and cranky from moving and worrying... I just want to go home with you and Leia and take a nap.”

He got up and closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her gently. “So does that mean stopping by the house on the way back would be a terrible idea?”

The house? “That depends on why.”

“Gretchen gave me a key so I could do some measuring.”

Her gaze held his. There was something there, something he was hiding from her. Any other day she’d be intrigued, today she wasn’t. “Measuring for what?”

“Knock knock.” A man came in carrying a caddie full of supplies. His eyes met hers and he smiled. “Mom, you don’t look like you’re very excited about this.”

She would have glared if she didn’t think it would have chased him away. “I’m not.”

He smirked. “I promise, I have lots of experience and I’ll be very gentle.” He washed his hands and while he put on his gloves Melinda gave the baby to Phil. “Okay, Dad, I’m going to have you hold her against you so she can see you.” As Phil did, the medical assistant held up a small cup. “This is sugar water, and what I want you to do is dip her pacifier in and give it to her right before I give her the shot.”

Phil nodded, handing the cup to Melinda to hold while Daniel readied the shot. Melinda pursed her lips and tightened her hand around Leia’s blanket. 

“Ready?” Daniel asked.

Phil took Leia’s pacifier from her mouth. “Yep.”

“Okay, give it to her.”

Phil dipped the pacifier in the small cup, then brought it to Leia’s lips. “Hey sweetheart, open up.” Melinda watched as her daughter took it, her eyes widening at the sweet taste. “Oh my, what is that?” Phil asked her, his eyes going comically wide along with the baby. “Does that taste good? Do you want more?”

“All done,” Daniel said. They both looked down at him. Melinda had been so focused on Leia’s reaction to the sugar, she hadn’t noticed Daniel. “Good girl,” he praised her baby girl. 

“That was it?” Phil asked.

“That’s it,” the medical assistant repeated, placing a tiny bandaid on Leia’s thigh where he’d given her the shot. “She might have normal reactions to her vaccination. Tenderness, slight swelling, fussiness, and maybe even a low-grade fever. I’ll give you this pamphlet that’ll list any side effects you want to watch out for. You can always call or bring her in if she shows any signs of them.”

“Thank you,” Melinda told him, genuinely thankful for his methods as she took Leia.

While Phil placed the pamphlets in the diaper bag, she dressed Leia while she sucked on the sugary pacifier, blinking up at her with her dark eyes like it was no big deal. “You’re braver than I am,” she murmured to her quietly just before slipping her yellow onesie over her head then kissed her cheek. Glad that it was all over.

A half an hour later, Phil unlocked the door to their new house.

Once inside, she asked, “How’s Leia?”

He bent over, pushing back the rain guard from the car seat. “Still out like a light.”

“That’s good.”

They removed their jackets, draping them over the staircase banister, and removed their shoes on the floor beside it. Phil took Leia’s car seat with one hand and Melinda’s with the other, leading them upstairs.

“So what are you measuring?” she asked, hoping it wouldn’t take too long.

“It’s… just something in the bedroom.”

He stopped just outside their room and gestured for her to go in before him, which she found a little odd but grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, regardless. Two steps in and Melinda came to a stop. They had emptied the house of all the staged furniture upon the sale, but... there was still a bed. But, no, that wasn’t the same bed as before. It was…

She turned to him. “Our bed?”

“Oh, hey, would you look at that,” he said, in his playing dumb voice while smiling nonchalantly. “They delivered it early, I guess.”

It was their bed. The bed they picked out together when they went shopping with Daisy and had scheduled for delivery two weeks from now. 

The pillows and blankets he’d gone out and obviously bought for whatever this was, made it look comfortable and oh so inviting. She wanted to take Leia and Phil and fall into it. 

“Uh-huh. They delivered it and then made it?” She crossed her arms, trying her best to look stern despite how internally delighted she was. “You planned this.”

“Maybe?”

“We’re staying here?”

“For tonight we are.”

She wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. She couldn’t describe how much she needed this. “And what about food? Leia?”

He shrugged. “There may be a stocked fridge downstairs and extra bottles and formula.”

“Clothes?”

A smirk pulled his lips up. “I have a packet bag packed for us in the car.”

He had floored her. He’d planned them a night away from everything in their new home. It was the best thing he could have done for her. “I’d say this is unnecessary, but…”

“You like it?”

“I do. I love it, thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he brought his free arm that wasn’t holding Leia’s car seat around her middle, hugging her close.

“Still feel like a nap?” he murmured in her ear.

God, yes, she wanted to desperately say but didn’t. He’d planned all this for them. She didn’t want to sleep through it all. “I don’t have to.”

He drew away, brow furrowed. “Are you kidding? You’re exhausted and Leia’s going to be out for a couple of hours. Come on,” he began while setting the car seat down and after unbuckling their baby, scooped her out. “Come sleep with us.”

He kissed her forehead then made his way over to the bed. Melinda shed her sweater and climbed in on the other side. The pillows were soft, and the sheets were like slipping into silk. When she was comfortable, she looked over at him. “Nice job on the sheets.”

He took her hand and kissed her palm. “I know how much thread count is important to you.”

She closed her eyes, placing their hands on their sleeping baby between them and it wasn’t long before sleep claimed her.

Melinda woke a few hours later feeling rested and so much more relaxed from earlier that morning. Maybe it was because Leia’s immunizations were over? Or perhaps because she’d been dreading the doctor questioning her, perhaps seeing right through her? 

She blinked into the dim room. Phil and Leia were gone, but if the sounds echoing from downstairs were any indication, she had a good idea where they’d gone. 

After using the bathroom, she padded out of the bedroom. She could hear Phil’s voice drifting from the kitchen. The smell of cooking in the air made her stomach growl. 

The sight when she came around the corner had her lips pulling up. Phil was in the kitchen, chopping what looked like garlic on the counter next to where he had Leia in her car seat. They both seemed to be having a conversation. Her making her little baby coos and noises in reply to his, “You think so?” and “Because Dr. Seuss says there are bluefish and redfish…”

She reached a hand up and covered her mouth, smothering a laugh. He was such a dork.

“What are you talking to her about?”

He looked up, smiling when he saw her. “Well, I was cooking us some mahi-mahi which we were talking about now… how it’s your favorite, and before that we read a Dr. Seuss book about fish.”

He was adorable; she thought as she made her way over by his side. “It smells amazing.”

Phil chuckled. “There’s a lot, so I hope you’re hungry.”

“Don’t worry about that. I am.” She kissed him with a peck on the lips and then gazed over at Leia. “Hey, baby,” she said, reaching in, taking her daughter from the car seat. “Did you have fun with Daddy?”

They ate on a blanket on the living room floor, eating and talking to their daughter who was awake for it all. 

A few hours later, they were both getting ready for bed. Melinda had just finished laying Leia down in her portable crib, another thing Phil snuck in when his voice called out to her from the other side of the room. 

“Hey Lin, did you know we had a secret compartment by the fireplace?”

Secret compartment? She didn’t remember Gretchen mentioning one.

“What? Where?” she asked and went over to where he was standing beside the fireplace. 

“Right here,” he told her, fiddling with it. “I can’t seem to get it open though.”

It looked like a small drawer-like cubby cut into the ledge of the fireplace shelf. The problem was he kept getting the side stuck on the edge. “Let me see,” she said. 

She moved in front of it as he stepped away. It only took a second for her to unhinged. The drawer popped open easily, and to her surprise, inside she found a small black box. A very familiar looking small black box. Her heart thudded in her chest as she stared at it. 

“Huh. Wonder who put that there?”

A smile pulled at the sides of her mouth. She realized he’d got her once again. Her heart leaped, filled with warmth and love and excitement all at once. Reaching in, she took it and held it up between them. “Is this what I think it is?”

His blue eyes were incredibly soft behind his glasses. “You’ll never find out if you don’t open it.”

This wasn’t the first ring she’d ever been given. Not her second either. Besides the one she had with Andrew, Charles had also given one to Heidi. It was corny and unnecessary, but a part of the role he had told her. Both of them before had been big and ostentatious. She loved them for what they were, even if once was completely fake (which she still had tucked into a case to pull out whenever they needed it), but something about this one that felt final and special.

She lifted the lid, and her breath left her. The band was white gold, with an emerald shaped one-carat diamond. She felt her eyes filling with tears because above those details; it was vintage-inspired. It was something simple that he knew she would want and yet in the style, Phil would gravitate toward. It was a perfect blend of her and him and that’s exactly what she would think every time she looked at it. 

“Phil,” she whispered.

“I meant to give it to you sooner, but then we got the house and I thought it would be nice to give it to you here in our home.”

She rose on the tips of her toes, her hand rising to cup the back of his head and brought her lips to his in a kiss that was soft and sweet and filled with all her love for him. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he told her, taking the box from her, “but I think it would look better out of the box.” 

He held out a hand, and she smiled, lifting hers for him to take. With her hand in his palm, he used the other to slip the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. He would remember her size. 

“You’re right, it does.”

Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and gazed down at her. “How do you feel about a winter wedding? Your mother and Daisy suggested spring, but to be honest, I don’t want to wait that long.”

She laughed lightly. A winter wedding sounded great to her. Hell, she’d marry him tomorrow if they could pull it off. “Me neither. Winter it is.”

He grinned, kissed her for long, lingering moments before he drew away and suggested, “Why don’t we talk about the wedding details in our new tub?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “The tub?” 

He hummed and led her into the bathroom where, once inside, opened a cabinet that contained soaps and shampoo and towels. 

“You planned this well,” she told him, then reaching down, crossed her arms, and removed her shirt, dropping it to the floor leaving her bare from the waist up. “I like baths.”

His eyes darkened as he took her in. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super fluffy but, I needed it today.


	12. A Home Away From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this update took so long. I hope you enjoy.

It’d been a long while since she’d been annoyed at Phil Coulson. Well, she’s been annoyed but not annoyed annoyed, but the kind of annoyed that made her want to drag him into the gym and knock him on his ass a few times.

Before, she didn’t mind so much being left in the dark in certain aspects of his job. Especially the mundane stuff. But that was all before they were engaged and had a child. She had expected since then, he’d be more open with her. That he’d come to her and share things that were going on with work- with _him_. She may have taken time off, but she was still there. She was still his partner.

So when she found out he had the nerve to tell Daisy he was thinking about bringing in a new director before telling her she was livid. He apparently thought it was all so blasé Daisy assumed she knew and thought it had been okay to ask her opinion on the subject after tai chi like she was asking her how Melinda liked one of her crazy blended tea concoctions.

Daisy knew right away by the look in her eyes Melinda hadn’t known and immediately tried to backpedal. Underneath her boiling irritation, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for Daisy. The young girl hated disappointing Phil, or her, for that matter. Melinda knew if she could have taken the words back and swallowed them whole, Daisy would have.

The rest of the day Melinda avoided Phil’s office. Instead, she kept Leia with her while her anger simmered. She went for a walk and ended up in the training room, taking her frustrations out on her team. They hadn’t deserved it. She wasn’t technically their SO anymore, but her rage kept them in line for Piper and focused on not disappointing her.

It wasn’t until Leia grew fussier and fussier, Melinda realized the baby had been picking up on her emotions. Feeling worse than she had before, she left her team in Piper’s hands and went back to her and Phil’s room. After a bottle, Leia fought sleep as long as she could. It wasn’t until Melinda walked her around the room whispering how much she loved her did she finally settle.

While the baby slept, Melinda used the time to call and confirm their furniture delivery was on schedule for that weekend, and also call her dad. The previous week they made plans for him to fly out in a few weeks. Her mother had volunteered to pick him up, as she would come out to stay as well with her and Phil for a week while they planned the wedding.

Melinda thought it was a little early to plan an April wedding, but her mother was insistent. Phil thought it was an excuse to spend time with Leia and her dad. And her parents had been getting along since Leia arrived. She couldn’t really argue against it.

“Stop worrying, Mellie,” her dad told her with a huff when she suggested he hire an Uber or at the very least let her pay for a taxi to drive him to the airport. “I’ll be fine.”

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. He always told her she took after her mother in that regard, but it was actually him. “I will always worry. You do too much.”

“No more than I used to.”

“Which is the problem-” she started, but Leia’s cries cut off what she was about to say. “Oh, Leia’s awake. I’ve got to go.”

“Give her a kiss from her grandpapa.”

“I will. Bye, Dad.”

“I’m coming, sweetheart,” she called out as she crossed the room. “Hey, there.”

Leia opened her eyes and looked up at the sound of her voice. Her cries turned to more of a whimper as Melinda reached in and took her from her bassinet.

“Hey, what’s wrong baby girl-” Melinda’s nose wrinkled. She pulled the baby away from her, turning her slightly, noting the mess of Leia’s zip-up romper. No wonder Leia had been so fussy most of the afternoon. Her little girl probably had a stomach ache. She brought her back against her chest and kissed her forehead while she made a mental note to see how Leia did with the lactose sensitive formula and to burn those new diapers. Leia’s whimpers grew. Her little hands opening and splaying against her chest. “It’s okay, I know, I’m getting you out of that thing and then we’ll get you a bath.”

The door to their room opened just then, and Melinda paused in the middle of the room. It was Phil. He looked tired, but his eyes lit up at the sight of them. “Hey.”

Melinda smiled. “Hey, you’re just in time.”

She kissed him on the cheek and held out Leia. He took the baby with a bright smile, the way he always did, and that was the beauty of it. He had no idea he’d just taken a task he was always so dramatic about.

Men.

Holding the baby close, he kissed her cheek. “Time? Time for what?”

She raised a brow. “A diaper change and bath time.”

His nose scrunched. “Is that?”

Melinda leveled a stare at him. “Your daughter? Yes. And it’s one of those thanks to _those_ diapers you insist on buying. So _you_ get to change her.”

Phil grimaced but went directly over to the changing table with no argument. While he changed the baby, she made herself busy grabbing Leia a clean onesie and sleeper, and an extra diaper, setting them on the bed.

Phil made a sound something akin to a sickening moan. “Sweetheart, Daddy loves you, but you couldn’t have done this a little earlier?”

“Here you go,” Melinda said and placed some extra wipes beside him. “You’ll probably need extra. I’ll get her bath ready.”

“Are you upset about something?” his voice called out over the sound of their daughter beginning to fuss once again.

She rolled her eyes. If he had to ask, she wasn’t about to tell him. “Nope.”

She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. Letting herself enjoy Phil’s discomfort of cleaning up their daughter which was pretty pathetic.

“Oh, Leia, what is mommy feeding you? And how did it get on your foot? It’s like a bomb exploded in here.” Leia began to cry. “I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry. We’re switching you back to those other diapers. They weren’t organic, but at least they held everything in.” His words didn’t help soothe their daughter. She whimpered in protest as he wiped away the mess, and when he didn’t stop his attack with the wipes, her cries increased. “I know this is no fun, trust me, daddy doesn’t think so either.”

She waited until he was nearly finished, then asked, “When were you going to tell me about Jeffrey Mace?”

His hands stilled, resting on Leia’s belly, keeping the baby in place as he looked up into her eyes. His were just as she thought they’d be. Filled with guilt. “Daisy told you, huh?”

“Giving up being the director? Phil, why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

He let out a heavy breath. Reaching for another wipe, he continued to clean off Leia. “I know I should have talked to you about it, but it’s just an idea right now. Like a test run.”

Now she was even more confused. A test run? Why would they need a new guy? “What the hell is a test run? What about Mack?”

“Mack doesn’t want the position, and besides, this is the president’s guy and he’s… not bad.” He put all the wipes into the diaper and closed it up, then handed her it along with Leia’s ruined onesie. She took the diaper to the Diaper Genie and the onesie to the laundry bin. She’d take a load of laundry down to be washed after Leia’s bath. “He’s a little uptight. Kinda obsessed with himself if I’m honest. I was going to tell you tonight and introduce you when he gets here next week.”

He picked up Leia from the table, carrying the baby against his chest. Melinda frowned at him, but it was hard to be mad at the man holding and looking adoringly down at her baby. She turned, and he followed her into the bathroom.

“Uh-huh, but you told Daisy,” she pointed out and in the bathroom, turned on the tap to fill the bath while she grabbed the baby shampoo, a rag, and a towel from the cupboard.

“Because she was there in the room when he called,” he explained. “Lin, I’m sorry. I wanted to make sure it would even happen and…” A pause followed by a sigh. “Who are we kidding? I’m calling fewer and fewer shots since what happened last year. Things are changing with S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he looked down at Leia, “with us.”

With his words, she took a breath in, and with her breath out, released all her frustration from the day. While she still wasn’t happy with him waiting to tell her, but the way he was feeling had her countenance softening.

“So what will you do?”

He shrugged. “Go back to being an agent. A part-time agent.” His eyes narrowed as though in thought. “More like a consultant.”

Though she hated that it had come to this, she secretly felt like this was all working out for the best. “Is that what you want?”

“Honestly? Yeah, I do. If I can mentor this guy from the sidelines, I think this might work out well for us.” Leia chose that moment to coo up at him, drawing both his and her attention on her. “What, sweetheart? Hi. Are we ignoring you? I’m sorry.” Phil chuckled and kissed her forehead, then raised his eyes back up on her. “Are you still mad?”

She turned away from him to shut off the water, avoiding his puppy dog eyes. “No, but if you want me to marry you you have to talk to me about these kinds of things first. I don’t care if it’s a hypothetical thing that may happen or not.”

She turned back to him and was glad to see by his serious expression he was taking their talk to heart. “From now I will come to you with every fleeting thought, I swear.”

Melinda held his gaze. “You better.”

He smiled and leaned toward her, but then just before he reached her lips he stopped. His brow furrowed, and he straightened, his gaze dropping down. Melinda followed his gaze and watched as a streak of pale yellow spread down his shirt with what could only be… She pressed her lips together.

The look on Phil’s face was priceless. She’d give anything to have her phone right at this moment.

“Did she just…?”

Melinda’s lips twitched at the corners. “Pee on you?”

His lips turned down into a deep frown, and he closed his eyes, all while nodding. “Yeah.”

She laughed and reached out for the baby. “Just undress and take a shower. I’ve got her.”

He passed Leia to her. A grimace set on his face as he undid his tie which along with his shirt, had not been saved. “Damn… won’t leave her without a diaper on that long again.”

“I would have thought you learned your lesson last week.”

Melinda smiled to herself remembering how Daisy had brought the baby to her in the kitchen saying something about Coulson having to shampoo a couch cushion. It wasn’t until she got back that Phil explained to her what had happened.

“Hey, I usually always have a diaper tucked under the old before just in case. She had just gone, so I thought I was safe. Daisy still won’t sit on the couch.”

He tossed his clothes into the hamper and stepped into the shower. Melinda’s eyes lingered on his naked form, wishing she could follow him in there, but her daughter needed her attention now. And besides, there was always later.

“You’re lucky she isn’t a boy.”

She heard Phil snort over the sound of the shower. “No kidding.”

Melinda gazed down at her baby girl cradled in her arms. “Daddy kind of deserved that one though, didn’t he?”

“I can hear you.”

Melinda smirked. “I know.”

Leia gurgled and cooed up at her. Melinda lowered her in the bath. Leia kicked her legs, sloshed the water up, making it lap back against her belly. Melinda took the rag from the counter and applied a good amount of soap.

“What, baby girl, hmm?” she asked, dragging the clothes over her legs.

Leia looked up and hummed an adorable baby hum. Unable to resist, Melinda leaned down and kissed her baby’s cheeks. At least she didn’t hate baths the way she used to.

Another hum followed by a coo. Melinda’s heart melted.

After she got Leia out of the bath, she put the baby on the bed and slathered her body with lavender baby lotion. As he dressed, Phil grumped about her never having been peed on. Melinda smiled and told him it was a mother-daughter thing.

She gave him Leia when they were both dressed for bed and stayed to watch for a few minutes while he and the baby carried on much of a conversation she and Leia had earlier. Leia making sweet noises in response to Phil’s questions and stories.

It was precious, and Melinda would miss it so much when this early stage of their daughter’s life was over.

Knowing it was getting late, she slipped away to take a shower, leaving them to their conversation.

She spent a little longer than she normally would, letting the stress of the day go and thinking about what Phil told her.

She liked the idea of consulting. Maybe it was something they could both do? She wanted a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D., yes, but if Daisy stayed in and needed one of them, that could be a way for them to not leave completely.

She dried and slipped into something that had Phil’s brows raising when she stepped back into the room. She had to fight a smile at the way his eyes followed her. Instead of opting for a cotton tank top and shorts, she wore a black slip. It cut off mid-thigh and very little back.

What could she say, the base was warm, and she didn’t plan on wearing it very long if her daughter went to sleep.

In bed, Phil gave her Leia, and when she got comfortable, passed her a bottle already made. Shifting Leia into the crook of her arm, she tipped the bottle, brushing the nipple over Leia’s lips. The baby took it greedily and reached up, her tiny hand gripping Melinda’s finger tight.

“So I was thinking about our wedding,” he began. “What if we had it at our house?”

She raised her gaze to his, intrigued for the first time since he and her mother started tossing around venue ideas. “The house?”

“Yeah. The back yard is big enough, the weather’s not too cold yet. Besides, I think it would be romantic getting married at our new home.”

He would think so. Her lips tipped up. She liked that idea. “It’s fine with me.”

“Also…”

The way he paused made her nervous. “What? What are you thinking, Phil Coulson?”

“Not much, just our honeymoon.”

“Phil…” she sighed. What was she going to do with him? They’d already talked about a honeymoon. It just wasn’t practical right now with the baby so young. While she’d love to spend a couple of weeks in Ireland with him, flying and traveling with an infant didn’t sound like fun. Even a trip to the grocery store was a chore anymore. He was too much of a traditional softie. “We can’t have a honeymoon. We have a baby.”

He nodded. “Which is why I’m suggesting, for our honeymoon, we have a month at home. Just us and Leia.”

That too sounded wonderful, but it wasn’t possible. “What about Daisy? It’s her home too.”

“I know but here’s the thing, if we get married next month, say around the 17th…”

It clicked. Oh. “Then Daisy will be in Mexico with Fitz and Jemma.”

“Bingo.”

She chuckled. “You just want me to marry you sooner.”

“The sooner the better, yes, but I know how you feel about all of it, so the sooner I can get all that off your shoulders the better I know we’ll both feel.”

“Smooth.”

“I have my moments.”

“Yes, you do.” She leaned toward him, and he moved the rest of the way to meet her in a soft, lingering kiss. “You and my mother plan it. The only thing I want a say in is what I wear and what we eat.”

“Deal.” He smiled and didn’t move away from her as he said, “I gotta say, you do know how to dress.”

“Think so?”

He pressed soft, delicate kisses to her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. “Most definitely.”

Her heartbeat quickened. “Once she goes to sleep, maybe I’ll let you tell me more about that.”

He smirked.

Leia did go to sleep after her bottle. And he was very good about quietly expounding on his thoughts about the things she wore and making up for not being open with her.

With slick bellies pressing together, soft gasps, and whispered words of affection, they each toppled over the edge. After she laid against his side, her head on his shoulder, her hand tracing over the scar on her chest. His hand caressed up and down her spine, making her eyes close.

“I love you,” she mumbled close to sleep.

She felt his lips on her forehead. “I love you, too.”

Moving day went a lot smoother than Melinda expected. They already had the keys to the house, so when morning came she and Phil took Leia, along with a few boxes over to the house. They walked through it hand in hand, not saying anything, just taking everything in, enjoying the moment for what it was. The beginning of them. Their family away from S.H.I.E.L.D..

Daisy arrived at nine with the moving truck and the rest of the gang who wanted to help.

When the furniture arrived, Melinda wrapped Leia against her in her wrap. The baby slept mostly while she unpacked her and Phil’s boxes of clothes and few personal items from the Playground.

They put Leia’s boxes in her room but didn’t unpack them because Melinda wanted to paint. She and Phil would pick out colors for their room, the baby’s, and even Daisy’s over the weekend.

They bought pizza and beer and sat around the empty kitchen telling old stories and toasting what life would bring them all from here on out until it got late. Mack and Elena said their goodbyes first, followed by Fitz and Simmons.

They all went to bed that night feeling like something had changed. Something good. Something they were all ready for.

The next morning everyone woke early to start on the list Phil made for them. The most important thing being food, second to that, was cleaning. The house may have been spotless, but Melinda wasn’t so sure.

She sent Phil and Daisy to the grocery store while she cleaned, and Leia slept.

Phil and Daisy came back from the store hours later with a full SUV. It took them several trips, but when they were done they had a full pantry and fridge. Then they left once more to grab take out. After the long day, they had no one felt like cooking.

The next day she woke and snuck out early to do tai chi with Daisy, leaving Leia to sleep in with Phil.

They took mats out onto the back porch and did their routine while the sun rose in the distance, and after, sat and talked about what life could be like for Daisy if she took a break for a while too.

Phil found them outside, smiling a sleepy smile with her daughter in his arms who was also awake. She and Daisy took that as their cues to start the day. She took Leia and went to make tea while Phil and Daisy made coffee and breakfast.

Later Phil fussed over Lola in the garage while she and Daisy spent the afternoon doing yard work until the weather decided it was going to rain.

She decided after a shower she wanted to cook them all dinner. So she left the baby in the living room with Phil and got things ready. She pulled up a tutorial she’d watched earlier while Leia napped. It wasn’t difficult, and they had all the things she needed for it.

A little while later Phil came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek, telling her Leia was asleep in her bouncer and he was going upstairs to shower. So engrossed was she in the tutorial, she merely nodded. Daisy came in not long after, snagged a carrot, and went off somewhere, her room Melinda guessed.

Chopping carrots and cucumber, she fell into rhythm idly thinking about the garden she wanted to plan while listening to the soft music playing for Leia in the living room beside her. Still, her mind would always go back to the baby, feeling uncomfortable not being able to see her.

Placing the knife on the counter, Melinda wiped her hands with the towel beside her and made her way into the other room.

If the baby was still asleep she’d bring her in the kitchen in her bouncer, but if she was awake Melinda would go upstairs and grab the wrap. She could still cook with Leia in it. It was better than worrying about her.

Melinda came to a stop just inside the room and felt like the ground opened up beneath her.

Her baby was gone.

Melinda went over to the bouncer. Leia’s blanket and pacifier were the only things there. Her gaze moved all around her, even though she knew rationally the baby couldn’t have moved on her own.

Panic set in. Her chest felt tight, her heart beating so hard she could hear it.

_Phil_.

Phil must have taken her. She forced herself to take air into her lungs and her legs to move towards the stairs. If he had her, and he took the baby without telling her, she would kill him.

“Phil, do you have Leia?” she called as she took the steps at a run.

Phil came out of their room and looked over the rails down at her. He’d just come out of the shower, a shirt in his hand. “Huh?”

She tried to swallow her fear, but her throat was too tight. “Leia. Do you have her?”

His brow furrowed. Concern crossing his features just as quickly as the steps he was taking towards her. “I thought she was down here with you?”

“She’s not there,” she called over her shoulder, already heading for the living room. Her mind a panicked mess. Someone must have come. That man… What was his name? Wong? He must have been mistaken. Someone had to have come for Leia. Her mother maybe, or another version of Phil? Maybe one of them survived? But would they do that? Take her without telling them? She reached down and took Leia’s blanket. “Oh God, Phil… you don’t think?”

He took her by the arms. “Melinda, calm down. You don’t know anything yet.” His gaze was steady on hers, but she could see he wasn’t nearly as calm as he seemed. “Where’s Daisy? Maybe Daisy picked her up?”

Daisy. She forgot about Daisy!

They both bolted towards the stairs. “Daisy!”

“Daisy?”

From behind them came a, “Hey, you guys yelling for me?”

Melinda turned to see Daisy coming in the back door with Leia cradled in her arm.

All the breath seemed to leave her lungs at that moment. She couldn’t breathe. A warm hand on her back, Phil’s. Her eyes filled.

Her hand covered her mouth.

She was unable to move her legs, but Phil was already moving towards Daisy. She didn’t know if she would be sick or if she would break into sobs. Either way, she didn’t want to do it there in front of Phil and Daisy.

Phil lifted the baby from Daisy’s arms. “It’s okay. See, she’s fine.”

Daisy stood rooted to the spot, her eyes on Melinda. “I’m sorry, I thought I’d take her and show her the rain while you guys were busy. I should have told you… I assumed you’d know I took her.”

“I…” Melinda pressed her lips together. The fear that had built up in her, that nearly overwhelmed her, even though her daughter was fine and safe and there, came rushing to the surface. “I need to…”

“May?” Daisy said, her eyes darting from her to Phil and back.

Phil knew and reached out for her. “Melinda...”

She shook her head, backing away while trying desperately to control her features. “I need a minute.”

Upstairs, she closed the room to their bedroom door, went into the bathroom, and let go.

She could not control the sound that came. Her sobs tore at her chest. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her knees buckled and she let herself fall to the floor until she cried herself out.

She’d never experienced fear like that before. All-encompassing, almost like her world had stopped and the only thing she could think about was her child and all the possibilities, none of them good. Her mind on a constant loop, _I can’t lose her, I can’t lose her._

For a good ten minutes, she sat on the floor until her panic calmed. Once the tears slowed, she took some toilet paper and blew her nose. She took a few deep calming breaths before she pulled herself to her feet, washed her face, and left the bathroom.

She paused in the doorway, seeing Phil on their bed with Leia on his chest. She should have known he would follow her.

“Hey,” he murmured.

She knew if she said anything she’d cry again, so she crawled in bed until she was sitting beside him. He took the baby from his chest, gently transferring Leia to her.

“Someone wanted her mom.”

“Come here, sweet girl.” Again came the tears, only less volatile than before. She laid Leia on her chest, dropping a kiss to her head, closing her eyes while breathing her in and listening to her soft, sweet coos.

Phil wrapped an arm around her. She dropped her head to his shoulder. “You okay?”

It took her a moment to find her voice, and when she did, it was just over a whisper. “I’m fine. Just for a minute there I thought…”

“I know.”

“But you’re fine, aren’t you?” she said, gazing down at her daughter whose eyes were growing heavy. “I love you so much, baby.”

For a while, they sat there together, but soon Phil removed his arm and kissed her cheek. “I’m going to let her hang up here with you. I’ll finish dinner.”

Melinda’s eyes widened. She’d completely forgotten all about the food. “No, I’m fine,” she began, sitting up. “I can…”

Phil put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I got this. Daisy’s gonna help. I think she feels bad for not telling you she was taking her with her outside.”

Melinda closed her eyes. Daisy. “Tell her it’s fine. We’re fine.”

“I will.” He kissed her gently, but before he could move away, she reached up and cupped the back of his head. He eased away from their kiss, pressing his forehead to hers, staying there with her as long as she needed. With an exhale, she let him go and he kissed her once more before getting up.

Melinda watched him go, then slid her gaze out the window. The rain continued to fall outside. More than the drizzle from before. She found the sound soothing. Something to focus on other than thinking about the last ten minutes.

A hiccup from Leia pulled her attention from outside. A smile pulled her lips up, seeing her baby girl’s dark eyes on her.

“Hi, baby.”

Leia smiled, which only brought more tears to her eyes. Happy tears this time. She talked to Leia until her and the baby’s eyes started to blink sleepily. She felt drained and exhausted by that whole experience. It wasn’t something she’d ever forget and never wanted to go through again.

“Hey. You okay?”

Melinda looked over to find Daisy standing in the doorway. “Yeah, just dosing with Leia. Wanna come sit with us?”

“Sure.” Daisy made her way into the room. Melinda could tell by the way the young girl sat slightly away from her and the way she kept her eyes hidden from her, Daisy thought she was still upset.

Melinda sighed and held up her arm. “Get over here.”

Daisy hesitated, but eventually slid over beside her. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. I’m not upset with you,” Melinda sighed, “I’m upset with me.”

Daisy looked over at her with a furrowed brow. “For what?”

“For not having Leia in the room with me. For ignoring the unsettling feeling I had when I couldn’t see her.” She could go on, but she didn’t want to make Daisy feel worse.

“You still think someone might come back for her?”

She shook her head. “No. No, that’s impossible. I just… I let my fear get the better of me.”

Daisy was silent for a long moment. “You know I’d do anything in my power to help protect her too, right? If anyone ever tried to hurt her or take her, I wouldn’t let that happen.”

Melinda’s eyes burned with unshed tears. “I know you wouldn’t.”

“She might not be my real sister, but I think of her as one.” Daisy’s eyes filled, along with Melinda’s. “Thank you for bringing me with you.”

Melinda’s arm tightened around Daisy. “That’s what families do. You’re ours, Daisy.”

Melinda kissed Daisy’s head, and until Phil came back up to tell them dinner was ready, they together and watched Leia sleep in her arms.

Melinda made a decision right then. She let her guard down too far. It may have been Daisy this time, but what if someone were to come for them? They were spies. They had old enemies. Anyone of them could hold a grudge and come for them.

There was no way she’d let anyone ever hurt her family.

Later, she’d talk to Phil. They may retire, but she wasn’t about to pretend they could ever live a normal life.


End file.
